The Lions of Lyoko
by Lion warrior
Summary: The reactivation of the Supercomputer brings the Lyoko gang back together after a year of peace. But this time, they have a stronger enemy to fight and new mysteries to solve. But the big thing is: Nothing is as it seems. Aelita learns this in an interesting way. Review! My bad for the mix up. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

The Lions of Lyoko

**I don't own Code Lyoko**

**In no connection with Code Lyoko: Evolution!**

* * *

One year. It took all of one year for the group to start straying away from each other. It's sad really, to see all of them go. The Lyoko team. Who could forget their heroic courage, fighting, and bravery to stop the villainous XANA? Well, everyone could because of the 'return to the past' bit. But a whole year has past since the team's closed and shut down the supercomputer, and already they are starting to go their separate ways. Yumi and Aelita still hung out with each other, but not with the boys. Odd and Ulrich are stuck with each other. Jeremie is in his lonely sphere. When they shut down the computer, Yumi had promised that their friendship wouldn't shutdown. But as time passed, Jeremie realized that that wasn't true. So here they are Yumi and Aelita sitting at one table with other girls, Ulrich and Odd at another, and Jeremie at his lonely table. "Hey, Jeremie," William said. Jeremie looked up from his food.

"Oh, Hey, William," Jeremie sadly greeted. William had stayed with Jeremie through the gang's separation. William knew that he would be the most likely one to be singled out.

"So what's up?" Will asked.

"Nothing, as usual," Jeremie said sadly looking at Aelita's table. Will shook his head.

"You got to cheer up, man. So things change. It's not like it's the end of the world," Will replied.

"It use to be," Jeremie said remembering the old days. He looked back at Aelita, who was now looking at him. He turned his head back to his food still sad.

"Cheer up, Jeremie. Things will change," Will advised.

"I know," Jeremie answered knowingly. Will sat down and started eating his food when he happened to see Sissi. Now, Sissi had changed a great deal in the year. For one, she was quieter and much less bratty and snobby. In fact, most times people didn't even see her anymore. She would just stay in her room and do something that no one, except Will and a selected few, knew about. She still had her bright pink shirt and dark pink pants, but now she wore reading glasses. She wouldn't even come to lunch anymore. So it was a grand surprise for Will to see her there.

"Excuse me, Jeremie. I need to see something for a minute," Will said getting up. Jeremie sighed as he watched him go. Another friend gone.

"Go, talk to him," Yumi whispered to Aelita.

"Yumi, it's been a while since we last talked. Don't you think he'll think it's strange?" Aelita asked shyly.

"Come on, just do it. For me," Yumi said finally convincing Aelita.

"Hi Jeremie," Aelita said taking Jeremie by surprise. His head shot up.

"Oh, Hi Aelita," He said stuttering a little.

"Is someone sitting here?" she asked pointing to Will's seat. Jeremie looked back to Will who was still talking to Sissi.

"No, no, no one sitting there," Jeremie fibbed blushing. Aelita smiled as she took her seat. "So how have you've been?"

"Good," Aelita replied blushing a little, "Listen, Jeremie. I want to apologize for deserting you over the year. I just didn't realize how far we were detached from one another."

"It's alright," Jeremie said trying to make her feel better.

"No it's not," Aelita insisted, "You're the guy that found me in the supercomputer and the one who helped me figure out who I was." She put her hand on his. "Can we start over again?"

"Sure, I'm Jeremie," He said offering his hand. Aelita laughed.

"I'm Aelita," she replied. Yumi smiled as she watched from a far.

While this was taking place, Will was asking why Sissi was out of her room. "Everybody needs to get outside and see the light sometimes. Plus, I was hungry," she replied. She wasn't even eating. She had no plate on her tray. Will wasn't buying it.

"Okay, good joke. Now tell me the real reason why you're out here," Will said. Sissi sighed as she took off her glasses.

"The team. A whole year, just one year, and the team's split up. I guess their friendship is directly linked to the supercomputer," Sissi said putting her glasses up. Will rolled his eyes.

"You don't know that yet," he added.

"You don't know that now," she retorted.

"We just need to wait for things to turn out," Will said. Sissi stood up.

"And what if they don't?" she said walking out the lunch room with Will in tow.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Jeremie wondered following them and Aelita too. Yumi saw the commotion and snuck out with them. Ulrich saw Yumi getting up.

"Hey Odd, I got to go for a moment," Ulrich said starting to get up, but Odd stopped him.

"Oh no, I'm going with you. It gets boring without you around to torture," Odd smiled. Ulrich groaned.

"Just give it some time. You're worrying about little things," William said once Sissi and him were outside. Sissi nervously bit her finger as she paced around.

"That's not what's worrying me. I'm just worried that someone will discover the secret we have," Sissi whispered.

"Stop Worrying!" William shouted, "I've gone by the place day and night, every day. Nothing's there." He sighed to calm down. "Look, I'll go by the place again. Mean time, you get back on the project." Sissi nodded and ran off. The others started to come out of their hiding spots.

"What was all that about?" Jeremie asked.

"Yeah, you seemed like you two were talking like an old couple," Odd joked. Will groaned.

"Ulrich if you please," He asked. Then Ulrich slapped Odd in the back of the head. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now do you want to tell us why she's so upset?" Ulrich asked.

"It's complicated. I was actually wondering if one of you guys could take a walk with me to the factory, for old time's sake." Will offered.

"Thanks but I have class this afternoon. Can't miss," Yumi replied.

"Jeremie and I have some catching up to do," Aelita said grabbing hold of Jeremie who was blushing.

"I'll go with Will. Just to make sure that XANA doesn't rise up and try to possess you again," Odd agreed. Will groaned.

"You coming, Ulrich?" Will asked.

"Yeah sure. Nothing to do anyways," He replied. Soon they were off to the factory. "So why WAS Sissi so upset?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh she's this way because of a project she's doing for someone. It's very important to her," William replied.

"Well, well, I can't believe that our little demon princess is worried about work," Odd said. William shook his head. Then he saw something.

"Wait! Someone's there," Will said starting to sneak. Odd and Ulrich followed suit. There they saw a woman run across the factory and into it.

"Maybe she's just looking for parts," Odd suggested as they followed her. When they got to the factory, they saw the woman go into the elevator.

"I thought Jeremie put a different code on that thing," William said.

"He did. So how did this woman figure out the code?" Ulrich asked. No one knew. They waited for the elevator to come back up. No one was in it. Then they quickly got in and went to the power core. The three found out that the power core was turned on. Out of the corner of his eye, William saw the woman climbing up the ladder to the computer.

"HEY!" he shouted running after her. They didn't know who this woman was. They couldn't even see her face; she was running so fast. When they got to the Holo-map of Lyoko, they found no sign of the woman. "She's gone. Who was she?"

"And how and why did she turn on the supercomputer?" Ulrich asked.

"We can figure out these questions later. Right now, I think it's a good time to shut back down the thing," William said. The others agreed, but then something popped up on the screen.

"Hey, where am I?" a voice asked. The three looked towards the screen to see a boy on it.

"What? Who are you? How did you get there?" William asked.

"I-I don't know. All I know is that I'm here in this strange place with all these numbers and stuff," the boy replied.

"Maybe it's a trap XANA left for us," Ulrich warned. Of course, Will knew who this was.

"Tell the others to get here as fast as they can," He said to Odd as he texted away on his phone. William rubbed his head. A whole new chapter in the mystery of Lyoko had just begun.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Hello, I'm kind of new to the Lyoko fanfic. So I present you my grand story. Hope you'll enjoy.**


	2. Xavier and the Mechanist

Xavier and the Mechanist

* * *

"You mean you just turned on the supercomputer and then this guy was here?" Jeremie asked. The whole gang finally got to the factory. William nodded.

"But we didn't turn on the supercomputer. Someone who knows a lot about the supercomputer turned it on. She even knew about the code to the elevator," Will replied. Everyone turned to the computer screen.

"So the question is: who are you?" Jeremie asked the boy.

"I don't know," he replied.

"I see that you're in a tower. Try and find the panel for it and place your hand on it," Aelita advised.

"Okay," the boy obeyed. Soon his name came up. "It's says Xavier."

"Xavier? Hmmm, well Xavier it is then. Now, Xavier, we'll have to figure out how to de-virtualize you," Jeremie said typing away at the keys.

"Can't you use the same thing for him that you did for Aelita," Yumi asked.

"It's not that simple. I constructed that code for Aelita specifically. This is a whole different person. But what is he doing here now? Where was he when we shut off the supercomputer?" Jeremie questioned.

"I can answer that," A voice over the intercom spoke, making everyone jump. The voice was dark and deep and digital. "Hello, my name is the Mechanist. You see, Xavier here was a prisoner to XANA, but when you guys made the anti-XANA virus, I had to figure out how to preserve Xavier until the next time the Supercomputer was turned on again. I was hoping that you guys would do it, but I see we have another person who knows."

"And what about you? We don't know how much you know either," Odd accused.

"Fair enough. But you must understand that this is going to be a whole different ball game for you. XANA may be gone, but I fear a new enemy will arise," the Mechanist replied. Just then something popped up on the screen. Jeremy immediately got into his usual spot.

"An activated tower," he stated.

"I didn't activate that one," the Mechanist said.

"Then who is it?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know, but you guys better go there just to be sure," the Mechanist said. Jeremy nodded.

"I'll go with you," William said, but everyone stared at him.

"No offense, Will, but we don't know if this is XANA or not. And we still don't know if he's after you again," Yumi said. William nodded.

"I'll stay here then, make sure everything's fine. Ulrich, take care of Yumi." Will instructed. Ulrich smiled.

"Don't I always?" Ulrich smirked as the elevator closed. Will turned to Jeremy.

"How many monsters do you see?"

"Five. All of them old and new monsters," Jeremy said making both of them worried. Soon the Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were virtualized onto the forest sector. "The tower is in the east but go for Xavier first."

"We're on it, boss," Odd saluted. "Can you bring up our vehicles?"

"Hang on a sec." Jeremy said magically making the rides appear. Off they were to Xavier's tower. "I wonder what this is all about. Who activated the tower?"

"What about the monsters? You said they were old and new. How?" Will asked.

"Well, they're the same exact monsters that XANA used, but they don't have XANA's signature code," Jeremy explained.

"You mean someone stole the blueprints of XANA's monsters? Man that's low," Odd stated.

"Well, on the bright side we know that XANA isn't attacking," Yumi said.

"But if not him, who is?" Ulrich asked.

"I can't answer that question yet," the Mechanist said, "But I can tell you what the activated tower is doing. It's testing all the data it has. So someone is experimenting what they can do on here."

"Then we better stop it fast," Ulrich said revving up his cycle. They got to Xavier's tower. Soon Xavier got out and greeted them. He had on the same suit that William had on when he was under XANA's control. He had a tan white complexion with dirty blonde hair. He was about as tall as Yumi.

"Good to finally meet you. Now what do we do?" Xavier asked.

"We go to the tower," Jeremy said as Xavier got on Ulrich's Hover-cycle. They rode away to the tower where they met an interesting sight. The tower was red and there were Krabs guarding the tower. Four of them were old but one was new. It was green with the eyes focusing in four different positions.

"That's new," Odd said.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"Looks like the person who activated the tower got fancy with XANA's monsters," Yumi commented.

"Here, Jeremy, I'll send you a visual," Aelita said. There on the computer screen was the monster.

"Let me see about that one. In the meantime, take care of the other Krabs," Jeremy commanded. Yumi threw her fans, destroying the first red Krab. The others did their part, too. Then they returned to the green Krab. "I got it. This Krab can shoot much like a Block, but at the same time. Be careful."

"No sweat, Einstein. We got thhhiiiisss-" Odd shouted getting shot by the Krab. He appeared in the scanner where William helped him up. "Cheat shot," he muttered.

"Okay, one down." Ulrich said. "Hey, Jeremy do we still have our old powers?"

"Yes," Jeremy said.

"Good. Triplicate!" Ulrich said now having three of him. They rushed at the Krab. The Green Krab shot down two of him, but Ulrich managed to strike it. But he only damaged it as he was thrown off and de-virtualized by the Krab. Yumi threw her fans.

"I'll distract him. You go for the tower, both of you," Yumi said. Aelita and Xavier tried to sneak around the Green Krab. The Green Krab got Yumi and Aelita, but Xavier managed to get by into the tower.

"What are we going to do?" Jeremy asked. "Only Aelita can deactivate the tower."

"No quite," The Mechanist spoke. "Xavier can too. Go on, Xavier." With that, Xavier floated up to the top. He scanned his hand and the panel showed Xavier, Code: Lyoko. The tower was deactivated. "Good."

* * *

The next day in Jeremy's room, the whole gang showed up. "So we have so many questions," Jeremy said adjusting his glasses. "Who turned on the supercomputer and how did they know about it? Why they did it? Who is the Mechanist? Who is Xavier? How exactly did he get on there? Who activated the tower and what do they want? Whew!"

"Yep, we got a lot of questions," William said.

"But how do I get out of here?" Xavier asked appearing on the computer screen.

"We don't know. But I can make a code for you. I just need time," Jeremy said. Then his phone rang.

"Who is it?" Aelita asked. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"It's the Mechanist! The number's masked but the Caller ID says MECHANIST," Jeremy put the phone on speaker.

"I see that you are asking yourselves a lot of questions. Even I do not have all the answers," The Mechanist said in his deep digital voice, "But I do know who activated the tower. His name is Platon. Basic plan: World Domination. He's the one who created Carnage, the virus that Franz Hopper tried to stop. Now he wants to use Lyoko to wreak havoc on the Earth. But you guys can stop him."

"We know," Odd said confidently.

"But this won't be like last time. Fortunately, Platon is still getting use to what he can do, so his attacks might not be that extreme yet. But you'll need help. I'll figure out how to finish Platon's terror, but Jeremy will need to figure out the code for virtualizing Xavier. But there are still some questions to be answered." The phone went silent as the Mechanist hung up. Odd threw his fist up into the air.

"YEAH! The Lyoko Warriors are back in business," he shouted. Ulrich and William covered his mouth.

"SHH! Do you want the whole school to know?" Ulrich whispered. The others laughed.

"Well, see you guys. I've got to run." Will said dashing off. He went to Sissi's room. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Sissi was typing away at the computer. "Do you know who turned on the Supercomputer?"

"No," Sissi replied. She rolled away from the screen, "But I have a suspicion that it was Pink. She's always trying to mess with us."

"So what do we do?" Will asked. Sissi took off her glasses and looked at them for a while.

"The twins are already working on their project. We need to stick with ours. But we need someone else. I'm calling for him," Sissi said picking her phone.

"How is he going to interact with the others?" William asked.

"I've got a plan in mind," Sissi smiled for the first time in a long time.

**To be continued**


	3. Mr Lion

Mr. Lion

* * *

"Oh, man. I hope we don't get the same science teacher," Odd groaned.

"Why? Because you keep flunking her class?" Jeremy joked. Odd's pride came up.

"Well, I'll have you know that I know a lot of science and other technical stuff," he proudly said.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Aelita asked smirking.

"Umm...How to turn on a computer?" Odd said unsure. The others laughed. Then Mr. Delmas came in.

"Good morning, students. Your old teacher, Mrs. Hertz, decided to retire this year, so I'd like to introduce you to your new teacher, Mr. Lionel Theodore Lion from England." With that, a tall dark skinned, black-haired man came into the room. He was young, well-built, and handsome. All the girls stared at him intently. He came in a white dress shirt unbuttoned from the top to the chest with black dress pants.

"It's nice to meet you all," He said with a clear low voice. He strangely had no accent. "If you're wondering about the accent, I was born in England but I've traveled a lot, so I never really picked up an accent."

"Well, Mr. Lion I hope that you'll find your settings. Students, play nice," Mr. Delmas said chuckling a bit. Mr Lion set his stuff on the deck.

"Well, I'm guessing that this is science, correct? Well, since this is science and nothing in experimenting is expected, you won't expect a syllabus from me. I like to be...spontaneous. Enough about me, let's go around the room to get familiar with each other," Mr Lion said pointing at different people. He came to Aelita.

"I'm Aelita Stone," she said. Mr. Lion's face lit up.

"So you're Aelita Stone. I've heard a lot about you. As I've heard a lot about everyone else, but you, especially, have come up in a lot of teacher conferences," He smiled making Aelita blush a little. Then the bell rang. "Well, that's our time for today. Remember to read that first chapter in your book. You might be surprised tomorrow." All the girls went out the room giggling. The group gathered at their usual spot. William wasn't there.

"I like this teacher. He seems like a lot of fun," Odd said. Then he saw Mr. Lion on a different bench tutoring a girl student. "Of course, I think he's starting to interfere with my job."

"Job? What job?" Yumi asked smirking.

"Making sure that every girl has a fabulous piece of Odd," Odd said proudly earning a laugh from everyone. They noticed that there was a long line of people in front of the bench that Mr. Lion was sitting on, mostly girls.

"I think you have a point, Odd. There seems to be a lot of girls that 'don't know' something about the first chapter," Ulrich commented. Then they saw Sissi going by. "That's weird. Usually if there's a cute boy or man, Sissi would get first dibs. Maybe our old ice queen has gotten warm." Sissi was looking at a book when Odd stopped her.

"Hey, Sissi, what are you doing?" Odd said in a cheery voice.

"I'm doing a project. What do you want Odd?" Sissi said in a tired voice.

"We were just wondering why you weren't the first one to ask Mr. Lion for help," Odd said.

"Because I've learned how to hide my intentions for guys and not drool like a complete idiot," Sissi said earning a laugh from the group.

"That's a good one," Ulrich said, "But why aren't you hunting down Mr. Lion?"

"One: too busy. Two: not my type," Sissi stated. Yumi came up.

"But seriously why do you seem so stressed? You miss your old minions?" Yumi teased. Herv and Nicholas had transferred to a different school. Luckily, Herv found another girl that loved him back. It gave Sissi a peace of mind. She really regretted being so mean to Herv. Before he went, she told him how sorry she was. Fortunately, Herv forgave her.

"No, just stressed," Sissi replied.

"So what are you doing?" Odd asked. Sissi smirked.

"You want the old Sissi back? Okay, move out of the way, Odd, before I bite you like your mutt once did," Sissi said brushing past him.

"Ah there's the Sissi I know," Odd shouted. "That was just one time though. It wasn't even his fault."

"Yeah, wasn't that the time XANA possessed him?" Jeremy asked. "But we used a 'return to the past' on that."

"So she couldn't possibly know, could she?" Odd asked. No one knew. They all went to the Rec room to hang out. Ulrich and Odd were at the foosball table. Jeremy was ref. They were just finished with their game when Mr. Lion came in.

"Oh hello, nice to see you all again," He said. Yumi and Aelita watched him intently. "Aelita, how are you doing with your homework?"

"Good Mr. Lion," She said proudly.

"Ah good. And Yumi?"

"All finish Mr. Lion," Yumi said smiling widely. Mr. Lion said something in Japanese. Yumi was astounded and answered back.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"I asked if she needed any help. I've gone to Japan before and I know how to speak it. Anyways, I trust you guys will do great on your homework as well. Bye," Mr. Lion said closing the door.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked Yumi jealously.

"Nothing, we were just talking. No need to get jealous Ulrich, after all we are just friends," Yumi shot back.

"And you, Aelita? What was with the proud proclamation over your homework?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh and weren't you doing the same thing when Sissi's pen-pal from Iceland came. He was just asking questions," Aelita said crossing her arms. The group went back to Jeremy's room all darting glances at each other. Odd was the only calm one.

"I guess it would be a bad time to tell a joke, huh?" He asked.

"YES!" they retorted. Just then Mr. Lion ran into their room with a bunch of girls behind him. He was out of breath.

"Whew! This is ridiculous!" He said. Ulrich and Jeremy looked at him with vulture eyes.

"Well, hello, Mr. Lion. What brings you here?" Aelita asked trying to irritate Jeremy.

"You mean you didn't hear the riot outside the door? These girls are crazy. All of them want to be tutored just to spend time with me," Mr. Lion said sliding to the floor.

"Well, not all of them. Sissi doesn't seem to bother you," Yumi remembered.

"Yeah, well, not like these girls do. She actually needed help," Mr. Lion said.

"With what?" Jeremy asked wondering what Sissi was up to.

"Some project she's doing. She won't tell anyone. Not even her father," Mr. Lion revealed.

"Wait, you're telling me that her project isn't from any of the teachers?" Ulrich asked.

"No, none of us. Of course, all I've seen are some watches, wires, and drawings. I don't know what she's up to," Mr. Lion said.

"Well, you can stay here for a while," Aelita offered. She looked at Jeremy, who already looked cross. Then Yumi was smirking at Ulrich. Mr. Lion picked up on this quickly.

"Oh I see. I'm causing some trouble in the friendship, aren't I," Mr. Lion said getting up and surprising the others, "Listen, you guys are one of a kind. I've heard rumors about how great of friends you guys are. Don't let me and my...whatever it is that's attracting these girls, tear you guys apart. You must stay strong through problems like these. No matter how emotional, physical, verbal, mental, spiritual, or even virtual the situation maybe. You must still be friends." The team looked at one another in sadden and shameful expressions.

"Thank you, Mr. Lion," Jeremy said.

"Glad I can help," He said. Just then William came in.

"Oh, hey Mr. Lion," William said. The others were confused.

"How did you get through the horde of women?" Odd asked.

"Oh I told them that Mr. Lion climbed out the window and was going towards the gym. You're safe Mr. Lion," William said. Mr. Lion exhaled.

"Thank you, Will. And I hope I can join your circle of friends some day," he said nearly walking out the door, "Oh wait. There is something I'm suppose to give you," He said reaching into his pocket, "A person on the street said that she knew you guys and wanted to give them to you." He produced five watches, each in different colors, for Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and William. "Sorry Jeremy, she said that she would give your watch later." He said exiting the room.

"Who are these from?" Yumi asked. Then the watches lit up and the Mechanist spoke through them.

"Hey my warriors. Good to hear you," The Mechanist said.

"Did you send the watches?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. Apart from telling time and how many miles you've run or walked, these watches can contact me and transport you straight into Lyoko!" The Mechanist said.

"You mean that we don't need to go through the scanners?" Jeremy asked amazed.

"Exactly. You just press the big gold button, select the sector by using the dial, and then press the button again. Then you'll be teleported," The Mechanist explained.

"Wow! Incredible!" Aelita said.

"Yes, but don't use it now or just yet. I'm still working out the kinks with it. For now, it's just a time piece," The Mechanist said before calling off.

"Cool! It's even my Lyoko color," Odd said putting the watch on.

"Okay, good, but remember what The Mechanist said. We can't use them yet," Jeremy warned.

"Great, now let's get on with the rest of our day," William said.

"First, I want to make a pitstop at Sissi's," Aelita said.

"I'll go with you. You'll probably need all the help you can get," Yumi said running out the door with her.

"So, what I miss?" William asked. Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd laughed.

"A lot," Jeremy simply said.


	4. The Attack

The Attack

* * *

Yumi and Aelita made it to Sissi's room. They knocked on it and heard a lot of clattering. "Come in," Sissi said. They slowly came in to see a room that was still pink but had little posters.

"Hey, Sissi. How are you?" Yumi asked. Sissi turned around in her chair.

"Good, why do you ask?" Sissi wondered.

"Well, it's just that lately you've been acting a little different," Aelita said.

"What you really mean is that I've stop being the bratty, snobby, Ulrich obsessed, nosy, little whiny girl that you're use to," Sissi said smirking.

"That's a really bad way to sum it up, but yes," Yumi replied. Sissi smiled.

"I'm okay. I guess you've heard of my project?" The two girls nodded. "Well, it's not really a project. Just a book I'm writing. I don't want to tell anyone because I think that they'll laugh at me," Sissi said sadly.

"Well, why tell us?" Yumi asked.

"You guys know how to keep secrets. Especially from me," Sissi smirked as she typed on her computer again. Suddenly the outlet by the wall sparked, nearly attacking Sissi. She jumped right out of the way. "A Power Surge?"

"Not that big, Platon," Aelita whispered to Yumi.

"Listen Sissi, we got to go," Yumi said exiting the room.

"Good, because I've got to go, too. I need to talk to Mr. Lion about something," She said running out down the hall. Aelita and Yumi started for Jeremy's room.

"Yes I know. Platon. We've got to get to the factory," Jeremy said urgently. They ran out the room, but blocking their way were static charges coming out the outlets. "We've got to be careful." Soon the charges became like tentacles, grabbing Yumi and Odd.

"HIYA!" Mr. Lion came through pulling them out of the electrical tentacles. The tentacles went for him, but he stopped them.

"Huh, but how?" Jeremy asked. He looked at his hand.

"Rubber gloves. Can't conduct electricity. Ulrich, can you help me get the students out?" He asked throwing a pair of rubber gloves, "The rest of you go to safety or find someway to stop these things!" They all nodded as they rushed out.

"I'll need someone to guard me with the Supercomputer. We don't know what Platon has in store," Jeremy said.

"It's a good idea," The Mechanist's voice called over the watches, "This attack seems familiar to XANA's attacks. Don't worry about the watches. They're specially designed to withstand any possible attack." They finally got to the sewers.

"What about Ulrich?" Aelita asked. Then Ulrich's voice came over the watches.

"Hey, guys. Good news, I've figured out a way to contact you over the watches. Bad news, things are getting worse. The electricity is starting to get bigger. Mr. Lion and I are holding them off, but hurry up and deactivate the tower!" Ulrich shouted, dodging a electric charge. Mr. Lion backflipped onto a table near Ulrich.

"I hope your friends figure out a way to call for help," Mr. Lion said still battling the tentacles.

"You've got good moves," Ulrich commented.

"Learned from many warriors. Watch out!" He said as Ulrich dodged another one.

Meanwhile, the others were at the factory in the computer room. "Okay, so who's staying with Einstein?"

"Maybe William should stay. You know," Odd said. William's face sank.

"That won't be necessary. I've made it so that William or the rest of you can't be turn over by the Skipazoa (**Don't know how to spell it.)**. It's safe," The Mechanist said.

"Alright. Then William go with the others, and Odd stay here," Jeremy said.

"Hey, why me?" Odd asked upset that he couldn't go.

"Because you're unpredictable so Platon won't expect what's coming," Aelita commented making Odd prideful. But the Mechanist said over the intercom.

"That's a very kind way of saying that he'll screw up." This caused everyone to laugh.

"Transfer: Yumi, William, Aelita. Scanner: Yumi, William, Aelita. Virtualization," Jeremy commanded. Soon the warriors were in the Desert sector. Xavier was there waiting for them. They rode off to the tower. William was still in his black XANA outfit and used Super-smoke to travel. They made it to the tower, to their dismay.

"Um... Jeremy. We've got a problem. The tower's guarded by Green Krabs. Two of them," Yumi said.

"I know. Find a way to destroy them," Jeremy said.

"Easy for him to say," Will muttered.

"Think about it. If that thing only has four eyes, then it's like a compass. West, North, South, and East," Aelita said.

"So we attack at South-West and Northeast and so on. I like it. Let's go," William said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Yumi and Aelita charged and the corners both attacking. William got on top of one of them. "You still don't have a laser here," he said as he plunged his sword into the eye. He jumped off as the Krab exploded.

Meanwhile, Ulrich and Mr. Lion had all the students outside. "Well, that wasn't bad," Ulrich said. Soon the electrical tentacles formed an octopus outside.

"You're wrong," Mr. Lion muttered. The huge octopus came towards the group of students. "Hope your friends found a way!"

Aelita ran into the tower and was soon lifted up. She soon deactivated the tower. The electrical octopus froze and then disappeared. "Okay, the tower's deactivated, but how do we know that the 'return to the past' will work this time?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't worry, I fixed it last time you used it. Launch it Now!" the Mechanist said.

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

* * *

Back to the past.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Lionel Theodore Lion," Mr. Delmas said as Mr. Lion came in.

"The return to the past. It worked!" Odd whispered. Ulrich was still thinking. Later, when Mr. Lion came into the Rec Room, the whole gang was there.

"Oh nice to see you again," Mr. Lion said.

"Um. Mr. Lion, have you ever fought before, like hand-to-hand?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, I have. I've practiced boxing, wrestling, martial arts, and other useful techniques," Mr. Lion replied. "Why do you ask?" They all just smiled.

"No reason," They said together. Mr. Lion shrugged as he went back outside.

"He would make an excellent Lyoko Warrior," William suggested.

"Yeah, but I don't want to add him just yet. We still got a lot of things to worry about. Like who are the Mechanist and Xavier?" Jeremy said.

"We'll get it," Aelita said grabbing Jeremy's arm, making him blush.

"Alright, you two. Go to your room and have your alone time," William said making everyone laugh and Aelita and Jeremy to blush. Then Jeremy remembered something.

"Hey guys, remember when Mr. Lion was talking to us about our friendship. Do you remember he said 'virtual'?" He asked.

"Yeah, I remember. What do think he meant by that?" Yumi wondered.

"I don't know," Jeremy said. This was beginning to become a very interesting situation.

* * *

**The plot thickens**


	5. Truth

Truth

* * *

Everyone filed into Mr. Lion's room, but he wasn't there. "What happened? Oh don't tell me that he transferred to another school," Odd said.

"Pop quiz," A voice that sounded like Mr. Lion said. Everyone looked around but couldn't find him. "What was your chapter about?"

"It was about Gravity wasn't it?" Ulrich guessed.

"Good, Ulrich. Now tell me. What would happen if we didn't have gravity?" Mr. Lion's voice said.

"We would float up in the air and fly off into space. Unless we were inside if such an event were to happen," Jeremy said.

"Bingo," Mr. Lion voice said. "Now, if you guys would be so kind as to look up," Everyone looked up to see Mr. Lion standing on the ceiling.

"How are you doing that?" Odd said completely amazed.

"I had some people put a strong polar electromagnet on the room. It responds just to the magnet in my shoes," Mr. Lion said pushing a button he had in his hand. He fell to the ground landing on his feet. "Well then. On to learning."

* * *

"I can't believe it! I finally understand something about science," Odd proclaimed.

"Well, hearing that from you is really a big accomplishment," Jeremy said, making everyone laugh. Then Sissi came by.

"Hey, everyone. Hey, Yumi can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

"Sure," Yumi said as they went into a corner of the school where no one could hear them.

"You like Ulrich, right?" Sissi asked.

"Sissi, I told you. Ulrich is never-"

"I don't care about me and him. I'm talking about you and him. Look, I've finally accepted the fact that you guys like each other. And yes I'll leave you alone."

"We're just friends," Yumi said getting a little annoyed.

"But if you were to be honest with yourself?" Sissi asked. Yumi went silent.

"Why do you want to know?" Yumi asked.

"Because I'm nosey that's why," Sissi said equally annoyed.

"Seriously why?" Yumi asked. Then Sissi's phone started to buzz. She picked it up. Her eyes widen as she listened.

"Sorry, I've got to go. Something just came up. We'll talk later," Sissi said rushing off. Yumi joined back up with the group, confused about what Sissi said.

"What did Sissi want?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing, forget about it," Yumi said blushing a bit.

"What do you mean you can't finish it?" Sissi asked. Hiroki and Johnny were in her room.

"We mean that we can't finish it. We agreed that it was going to be done five months from now. But you're telling us to do it now! It can't be done!" Hiroki shouted.

"I told you why you have to finish it," Sissi said.

"Yes, we know. But you can't expect us to operate faster," Johnny said. Sissi groaned in frustration.

"Just do your best," She said. Then her computer lit up. "You guys better get going. I've got work to do," She said typing away.

MEANWHILE

"Hey, guys. The Supercomputer just picked up an activated tower. Get to the factory," The Mechanist called over the watches. The gang started to the factory. When they got there, there was trouble.

"Come on, guys we're nearly-" Odd ran straight into an invisible force field surrounding the factory. "Huh, what's going on?"

"Mechanist?" William asked.

"I'm on it," The Mechanist replied. "Great, the activated tower made a force field surrounding the factory."

"Is that all?" Aelita asked.

"No," The Mechanist said. "Looks like it also controls a virus. Seems to be infecting the school." Then Yumi's phone rang.

"Hiroki? What is it," she asked.

"Yumi, where are you? The school's in a frenzy. People are being infected with a virus that makes them go crazy and attack people! Johnny and I seem to be okay, but you better hurry," Hiroki hung up the phone. The horde of infected people came charging towards them. "Well, we'll have to put our training into practice," Hiroki said.

"So how are we going to get into the factory?" Odd asked.

"My screen shows that the force field surrounds the entire factory. Even in the sewers," The Mechanist sighed.

"What about the watches? We can teleport to Lyoko, right?" Aelita asked.

"I still haven't ironed out the bugs. But I don't see a problem with it. The tower is in the Ice sector," The Mechanist said. With that, all five warriors pressed the button, dialed the Ice sector, and slammed the button down. They were digitally transferred into Lyoko, safely. "Are you there in one piece?" The Mechanist asked.

"We're fine," Yumi said. "Nothing seems wrong."

"All good here, too. Get to the activated tower. Don't worry about Xavier, he's in a different tower," The Mechanist said, "Just get to the Tower." Soon the gang got to the place.

"Hey, guys?" Jeremy called.

"Jeremy? What's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"Oh nothing, except that the entire school is after me!" Jeremy said running. He was shouting into his phone.

"How is it that you aren't at the Supercomputer and we can still hear you?" Yumi asked.

"I managed to tap my phone in. Just get to the tower," Jeremy shouted. The team ran for the tower, but there was an army waiting for them. A new kind of hornets. They were green and a bit wider in the head region.

"I don't think these guys are friendly," Odd said as they saw hornet above. Then one of them shot acid at him. "Hey, watch it!"

"Careful! These hornets tend to shoot acid more than regular hornets," the Mechanist warned.

"Heh, the color green is just not our color," Ulrich joked. The hornets shot at them. "Whoa! It was just a joke!"

"They have the same weakness. Take them out!" Mechanist shouted.

MEANWHILE

Jeremy was out of breath as he reached the cafeteria and barred the doors. He hid behind the counter. Then he heard a noise in the back. He got a pipe and snuck around the corner. He waited, then he struck. The intruder grabbed the pipe and was nearly about to launch Jeremy into a wall when...

"Jeremy?" Mr. Lion asked.

"Mr. Lion," Jeremy said as Mr. Lion lowered him down. He had him by the collar. "Hiroki, Johnny? Are you the only people not infected?"

"Yeah and you. Where are your friends?" Mr. Lion asked.

"They're okay. They're getting help. Where's Sissi?" Jeremy said.

" I don't know. I didn't see her in the infected horde. I hope the others get help fast," Hiroki said.

WHILE THIS WAS HAPPENING!

"Banzai!" Odd shouted as he shot down the last Green hornet.

"Okay, Aelita. Deactivate the tower, and hurry! Jeremy can't last long," Mechanist said. Quickly, Aelita entered the tower and deactivated the force field and the virus. Just as the infected crowd was about to charge in, the crowd calmed down and all fainted.

"Whew! That was a relief. Now what to do?" Mr. Lion asked.

"I think I know," Jeremy said typing away at his computer. "RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!" The beam started from the factory and spread.

* * *

"Well, that was a relief," Jeremy said sitting at the same bench. "Everything's back to normal." Yumi groaned.

"Which means that someone should be coming right about now," she said.

"Hey Yumi, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sissi asked.

"Sure," Yumi muttered. They got to the corner.

"You like Ulrich, right?" Sissi asked. Yumi took a deep sigh.

"Yes, Sissi I like Ulrich," Yumi said reluctantly, "But don't tell anyone, or I'll deny it."

"Really? Good. Then I respect your decision and encourage you to go after him," Sissi said with a mischievous smile laying her arm about Yumi.

"Ulrich and I are just good friends, okay?" Yumi said.

"Yeah, but why did you decide to just be friends?" Sissi asked.

"Too many fights, he and I were both jealous, anger issues," Yumi listed.

"The same problems you have now, right?" Sissi asked. Yumi was quiet now. She was right, "Listen Yumi, love is great, but you must realize that it goes through fights, jealousy, anger, and even hatred. It just makes it more pure and refined. As long as you two show and have your love for each other, nothing can break it. Not even my bratty little self," Sissi said smirking. Yumi blushed a little.

"Thanks for the advise. Now you mind telling me why you wanted to know about that?" Yumi said as Sissi put both hands behind her head. She walked off smiling.

"Oh just curious," She said smiling. "Oh and if it cheers you up, don't worry about William. I'll take care of him for you." She winked as she turned the corner. Yumi was immensely confused, but felt better. She walked back to the group with a smile on her face.

"You seem happy. What did Sissi want to talk about?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh nothing, forget about it," Yumi said still smiling, leaving the others confused. Just then Mr. Lion came by.

"Hey guys, you know the woman that gave you those watches. Well, she gave me one to give to Jeremy. Hope it helps," Mr. Lion said giving the watch to Jeremy and then walking off. The Mechanist showed up on the watch.

"Unfortunately for you, Jeremy, I can't have you on Lyoko just yet. I'm reworking your outfit...and everything else," The Mechanist said.

"It's okay. I don't think that I'm cut out for Lyoko fighting," Jeremy said shyly.

"You never know, Einstein," Odd said cheering him up.


	6. Secrets

Secrets

* * *

A week passed, and the Lyoko warriors were on the Forest sector with William back at the factory. Xavier was still in his tower. "I'm sorry. I was having too much fun on my hover-board. What are we suppose to be doing?" Odd asked.

"You're _suppose_ to help me gather data for a new program I have in mind," The Mechanist said.

"Cool! What is it for? Fighting or making my outfit more awesome?" Odd said.

"Really? You mean you _want_ to be something more stupid looking than a purple cat?" Mechanist retorted. Odd huffed angrily.

"You asked," Ulrich said grinning a little.

"Stop clowning around guys. We're kinda moving under the radar here. Fortunately, Platon hasn't activated any towers," Jeremy said.

"Still, that doesn't mean that he won't," Mechanist said.

"Aw, you guys are just a bunch of worry worts. Nothing's going to happen." Odd stated. Just then the Supercomputer lit up with a monster approaching.

"Just had to say something. That's weird. A monster is coming your way, but it seems different. Guys, do you see it?" Jeremy asked.

"We see it, Jeremy. It's green with a belt around it. It looks a lot like a Megatank," Yumi explained.

"Considering that green isn't our color, it's safe to say that this thing is very dangerous," Ulrich warned.

"Try and fight it," The Mechanist commanded.

"What about the data?" Aelita asked.

"I can get the data from Xavier's tower if I really need it. This thing has the same weakness the other tanks have but with one speciality," The Mechanist said.

"Really," Odd said as the team jumped off their rides. "Like what?" Just then the tank opened up and shot out a horizontal wave. The team ducked.

"It can shoot horizontally," The Mechanist muttered.

"That's it?" Odd said shooting at the tank, hitting the eye on the spot. "So it's just a Megatank sideways, big deal!"

"Yeah, but it gets really annoying, really fast. Especially when it has company. Four tarantulas and a green Megatank coming your way," Jeremy said. The team quickly dodged the fire from the tarantulas, but the constant fire from the tank was challenging.

"Mechanist is right. This thing is annoying," Yumi complained.

"Tell me about," Ulrich said, "It already shot down Odd." Odd came out the scanner.

"Cheap shot," He muttered. Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich managed to take down two of the tarantulas. Three more to go, but the tank took out Ulrich.

"It's up to us now, Aelita," Yumi said as she took down another tarantula with her fans. Aelita took out the other. When they just thought it was over, the Green Megatank shot again taking Yumi. Aelita took to the air and shot down the green tank.

"Nice shot, Aelita. Now we can get to the tower," Jeremy said as Aelita flew to the tower.

* * *

"So did the data that I got at the tower help?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, it did. I should have the program up and running soon," The Mechanist said.

"So, Mechanist. Mind telling us who you are?" Yumi questioned.

"Sorry guys, I can't tell you just yet. Although, I can tell you that I'm not alone in this team. I've got teammates much like you guys. Five of us. I'll tell you now that I'm not the boss of the operation. You just have to figure out who we are. And we are closer than you think," The Mechanist said.

"So are you in our school?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, I'll give you that much, but I will get to meet you guys in the future," The Mechanist said signing off. The team was in Jeremy's room at the time. Then they went to their usual bench. They watched the students walk around.

"So which one could it be? Can't be Kelly," Odd said looking at her pass by, "She's pretty but not super smart." Yumi laughed.

"Well, we know that it can't be any girl that Odd has dated," Yumi said earning a laugh from everybody.

"Oh wow! Then that eliminates a lot of girls," Aelita added.

"So that leaves Aelita, Yumi, Sissi, Milly, and Tamiya, but I doubt it's any of them," Jeremy said. "And we know that it can't be Aelita or Yumi because they were with us. And it also can't be Milly or Tamiya. So, Sissi?"

"She has been acting strange lately," Yumi replied. "But it could be one of the teachers, too."

"I think we'll find out in time," William suggested. Just then Johnny and Hiroki walked by. They looked sad.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just trying to figure out a problem we have in math class," Hiroki said rubbing the back of his neck. Yumi put him a head lock and gave him a noogie.

"Maybe I can help?" Yumi offered.

"Thanks, Yumi, but we have to do this by ourselves. Kind of important," Hiroki and Johnny both sighed.

"I'm going to go practice," Johnny said leaving the group. Hiroki left in the opposite direction.

"Wow, I didn't know that Hiroki could be that...calm and sad," Aelita commented.

"Actually, he's been like this for a while. Depressed over something," Yumi said pondering.

"Girl-trouble?" Odd suggested. Everyone laughed.

"I don't think that's it," Jeremy still laughing. The bell rang. "In any case, I've got class."

"Us too," Ulrich and William said together.

"Well, I have a date with Carol," Odd said.

"Good, ask her if she's the Mechanist while you're at it," Yumi teased. "I'm going to see how the boys are doing."

"I'll go with you. Not much here," Aelita said. While they were on their way to Johnny, Aelita wondered.

"I wonder what Johnny practices?" she asked.

"Probably just some running or gaming," Yumi suggested, but she was wrong. They turned the corner to see Johnny with a bow and arrow. He was about 50 paces away from the target. Three arrows went through the air, all of them hitting the bullseye. "Nice shot!" Yumi congratulated, but Johnny was still upset.

"I'm actually off by about couple centimeters. I'm hitting the rim of the bullseye. That's never happened before," He remarked.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I didn't even know that you practiced archery. I don't even think professionals can do that good from this far," Aelita commented.

"Well, if you say so. So what are you doing here?" Johnny asked still shooting.

"Just wondering if you were all right," Yumi answered.

"Not really, this math problem is getting to me. Basically, we have to figure how to make something big into something small. And no, cutting it into pieces is not an option," Johnny retorted.

"Why not just make the big thing small? Work from the ground up," Aelita suggested. Johnny stopped for a moment. He dropped his stuff.

"That's it! Aelita, you're a genius!" He said running up and kissing her hand. "Now wonder they call you princess." He ran off to tell Hiroki. Aelita was still blushing.

"Ooo, the mini casanova sure knows how to treat the ladies," Yumi said smirking at Aelita.

"Whatever it was that troubled him, you can tell it disoriented him. He usually moves about and hits the bullseye," Mr. Lion said surprising them.

"Mr. Lion! You scared us," Yumi said. He chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, Aelita can I talk to you in private?" He asked. Aelita shrugged at Yumi as she went, but Yumi held her for a moment.

"If he's possessed by Platon, push the distress button," Yumi whispered. Aelita nodded as she went to Mr. Lion's office.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Lion?" Aelita asked worried. Mr. Lion sat down.

"Aelita, every time I go to a school, I look for one student I can trust in," Mr. Lion said adjusting his white collar on his white dress shirt.

"You can trust me, Mr. Lion," Aelita said. Mr. Lion sighed. He got out a picture.

"Long ago, I had a brother, who went missing. It's been about 20 years now. I still have this sense that he's still alive. We look nothing like each other, but our character is kind of the same. He was my best friend. He worked at this government lab and then suddenly disappeared," Mr. Lion said looking at the picture.

"What was his name?" Aelita asked. Mr. Lion gave her the picture.

"Xavier," he said as Aelita gasped. She saw the exact same Xavier that was stuck on Lyoko. "I know that it seems like nothing, but it just makes me feel better to tell the story. You can go now," He said dismissing her.

LATER

"Xavier has a brother?! And it's Mr. Lion?! We can't tell them then," Odd said.

"Why not? He's a great fighter, lost his brother, and is related to Xavier," Aelita argued.

"Aelita's got a point, but did you know that you had a brother, Xavier?" Jeremy asked. They were in Jeremy's room.

"No, but I had a suspicion. I've been having these visions lately. And I recall a friend I had. And he matches the description of your Mr. Lion. I think he was just called Lion. But I remember something about him being very powerful," Xavier said over the computer screen.

"All the more reason to include him," Aelita said trying to persuade the others, "I have a good feeling about this."

"Well, maybe not yet, but maybe he could do something else for us. We've already past Jim's combat training course. Maybe Mr. Lion can help us further. He did say that he liked fighting," Ulrich suggested.

"Right, that's a great idea," Jeremy said.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Training

Training

* * *

"This is a horrible idea!" Jeremy said struggling to not knock on the door. Odd was trying to make him knock it. The group was at Mr. Lion's room. William opted out.

"Come on, Einstein. What do you have to lose?" Odd asked in a strain.

"One's thing for sure, Jeremy's definitely gotten stronger," Yumi said. Jeremy couldn't resist Odd's strength before. Then the door to Mr. Lion's room opened. Jeremy stood straight up while Odd hit the ground.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Lion said in his usual appearance.

"Um...Mr. Lion, you said that you did some fighting training in your travels, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I did," Mr. Lion said in an unsure voice.

"Well, have you ever trained anyone in those arts?" Jeremy asked.

"Ah, well yes. I was able to teach many people how to defend themselves and enhance their unique abilities. I've even taught some of the students here when I opened up a summer camp. Four of my best students. Why do you ask?" Mr. Lion asked.

"Well, we would like for you to train us," Jeremy said. Mr. Lion was surprised.

"Really? Don't you already train with Jim. He's a good trainer, too," Mr. Lion credited him.

"Yes, but we've already finished his entire course. He has nothing else to teach us," Ulrich explained. "So we were wondering if you could help us."

"Of course I can, meet me at the crossroads of the forest at 4:00pm," Mr. Lion said

"Whoa, wait! You mean today? So soon?" Yumi asked.

"Of course, especially you, Jeremy. I've been dying to give you some help," Mr. Lion said with a smile. "Remember 4:00Pm." he said as he closed the door.

"Well, if it's anything like Jim's program I think we'll manage," Yumi said patting Jeremy on the back.

LATER

"The next time Yumi says anything, stop her," Jeremy said out of breath to Aelita. He just ran five miles. The others were doing some other exercises.

"Um... Mr. Lion," Aelita called.

"Please, just call me Lion. I'm starting to get tired of that Mr. stuff," He replied.

"Um...Lion, why are we all doing different stuff?" Aelita asked.

"Well, you're all different and have different abilities," Lion said in his white t-shirt and black sweat pants. "Aelita, you must learn to concentrate while chaos is happening around you," He said as he turned up the loud music. He had her stacking a pyramid of cards with many distractions. "Ulrich, you have to learn to make your reflexes, willful movements," He had Ulrich locked in place with a tennis ball machine throwing ball at him. Ulrich could only dodge so far. Every now and then, Lion would throw a ball beside him to test his awareness. "Yumi, you must be flexible. On account that most of the battles you'll have will call on your maneuverability. But you must also be strong," Lion said. Yumi was basically doing Acrobats with weights strapped to her. It threw off her balance many times. "Odd, your punches have to be spot on," Lion said as Odd punched a wooden dummy that keep punching back and knocking him down.

"And what about me? You basically have me doing the same thing Jim does, only worse," Jeremy complained. "I know that I'm weaker than the others but I-" He bumped into the back of Lion.

"Weak? You're not weak. In fact, you're the link that holds the five chains together. So you, above all people must be tried the most. You may seem the weak link, but you're not. And you must be mentally and physically strong. Now, I think that's enough. Let's all rest," Lion said releasing all of them from their torture. They piled out and plopped on the ground. "Don't worry, some more practice of this and you'll be much better, faster, and stronger," Lion assured.

"Hey, Mr...um...Lion can tell us about your past life? We know that you're new and all, but just so that we can better understand each other," Yumi asked.

"Well, I've traveled the world. Studying for teaching, fighting, and sciences and culture," Lion said.

"Wow, do you have any family?" Odd asked. This made Lion a little sad.

"Father and Mother passed away. I had a brother, but he disappeared. I don't want to talk about it," Lion said. Just then the team's watches started to beep.

"An activated tower," Jeremy whispered. Suddenly, a man came out of the bushes. The team saw that XANA sign in his eyes. "Uh-Oh!"

"Hey, do you know this guy?" Lion asked. The guy looked to be a farmer. "He looks like trouble. Hey! Fellow you looking for something?" The man just shot a bolt of lightning at Lion. Lion was thrown back but still stood.

"Whoa! No one's ever stood up to a shock from a polymorphic specter!" Aelita said.

"Really? I wonder why?" Lion said gracefully dodging the lightning bolts, flipping and double flipping. "Alright, sparky. My turn," Lion charged on. He punched the specter but it just fade like it always did. "Well, that's not fair." He said as he was thrown back. The specter threw a bolt cutting the bottom of Lion's rear. The cut revealed something the group didn't think to see. A Tail! "Hey! That's cheating! Alright, take this!" Lion said as he took out his taser and electrocuted the specter. It stunned it, struggling to recover. "Well, that worked."

"He's got to come with us," Aelita said. The team quickly agreed. "Mr. Lion you have to come with us. We need you to stop him," Aelita said.

"Are you sure?" Lion said.

"Don't worry, Ulrich and Odd will take care of them," Yumi said.

"No problem," Odd said confidently. "Hey, big bad! Wanna dance?"

"Be careful," Lion said as he ran off with Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy.

"Hey guys, there's a-"

"We know already," Jeremy said interrupting the Mechanist. "We're on our way to the factory. Can you contact William?"

"He says he's in detention. Can't make it out. You guys are on your own."

"Okay, got it." Aelita said signing off. "So, how could you fight that specter, Mr Lion?"

"That thing's nothing. I've been in worse situations. Plus, since it seemed to be electrical it only seemed sensible. Now will you tell me what's going on?" Lion asked.

"We'll explain on the way," Jeremy replied as they ran across the bridge of the factory. They went down the elevator and to the Supercomputer.

"Whoa! This amazing! I'm definitely keeping this a secret," Lion said.

"Okay, Aelita, Yumi, you guys go into Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"What about me? Maybe I can help. You never know," Lion said. The team considered it.

"Okay sure. But just try and stay alive," Jeremy said.

"Don't I always," Lion said smirking.

"Okay. Transfer: Lion, Aelita, Yumi. Scanner: Lion, Aelita, Yumi. Virtualization!" Aelita and Yumi landed safely. Lion landed too, but he was much different.

"Well, this is interesting," Lion mentioned looking at himself. He resembled a big Lion with a huge tan mane. Nothing looked human on him, other than he had a pair of black pants and two Criss-crossing black straps across his chest. His big tail swung lowly to the ground.

"Well, get going to the tower, quick. Odd and Ulrich can't hold much longer," Jeremy urged virtualizing their vehicle. "Sorry Lion. I don't have a vehicle for you."

"I do," The Mechanist said. Then a flame red chopper motorcycle with two lasers in the front.

"Oh this is nice," Lion said getting on the cycle and revving it up. He rode off with the others.

"Nice ride, Mechanist," Jeremy commented.

"I do my best," The Mechanist said quite pridefully. "But looks like you have company. Computer says five green Megatanks."

"Great," Yumi said annoyed. "That's just going to be bad. And Lion doesn't even know what his powers are."

"I think I have an idea," Lion said moving in on the chopper. One of the Megatanks started rolling towards him. Lion waited and then moved his hand up. The earth beneath the Megatank moved and flung the tank into the Digital Sea. The next tank shot its sideways laser wave. Lion jump into the air, letting his chopper crash into the tank, making it explode in the tank. Two down in one shot. Another aimed for him. Lion punched at it, and flames shot from his hands and incinerated the Megatank. He was about to be de-virtualized by one of them, but Yumi threw her fans, cutting the tank to pieces. Aelita's energy field destroyed the other one.

"Okay, all clear. Now take care of the tower, Aelita," Jeremy said.

MEANWHILE

"Hey, I think that this training is really helping us. We're able to stand against these things," Odd said battered and bruised. The specter wasn't done with them.

"Yeah, but still barely," Ulrich muttered. Just as the specter was about to shock them to oblivion, it dissipated. "Whew, that was close. And best part, we have Mr. Lion on our side, so we don't need a 'return to the past'."

BACK ON LYOKO

"Wow, Mr.-I mean Lion, how did you know that you could do that?" Aelita asked coming out of the tower.

"Simple, I've been here before." Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy were all stunned at his answer.

"What?! When?" They asked.

"I've known for a while about Lyoko. Come on, I'll explain in the real world," Lion said.

LATER

"You knew?!" Odd asked flabbergasted. William was there, too as he watched Mr. Lion tape his pants, hiding his tail.

"Well, I guess since you guys virtualized him, you deserve to know," The Mechanist said over the intercom, "You are looking the Boss of our little team."

"So you're with the Mechanist and the others?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, I've known about the Supercomputer for a long time. Actually, I'm the one that recruited the others. And I guess you deserve to know that you've found another one of us. We call him the Spy," Lion explained pointing at William. They were completely surprised. Yumi was a little disappointed.

"You were spying on us from the very beginning?" she asked getting a little upset.

"He was spying to help me get my brother back," Lion said crossing his arms. "His speciality is sneaking around and gathering information. Weapon: Five inch wide, five foot long blade sword. Super power: Super-smoke to travel long distances." Lion talked like a computer rattling off status.

"What about you? You're the boss right?" Odd asked.

"Not only that, but he's special," The Mechanist said. "You are looking at the one and only mythical Lion the Lion Warrior!"

"What!?" Aelita gasped.

"You've heard of this guy?" Jeremy questioned.

"He's legendary! My father use to tell me stories about them. They could bend water, wind, earth, fire, and other stuff at their own will. And they could live for a long time," Aelita explained, "But I thought that you weren't real."

"And many people would say that XANA wasn't real," Lion said smirking, "But we know better."

"That explains the tail. Now could you tell us why your brother is on Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"I still don't know. Come on, it's getting late. Let's talk about this at the dorms," Lion suggested.

**To be continued**


	8. The Lion Warrior

The Lion Warrior

* * *

"As you know, Xavier is my brother," Lion said gesturing to Xavier on Jeremy's computer screen. "We are both Lion Warriors, but Xavier worked for a government intelligence mission. We came here to try and defeat Platon, but Platon managed to trap my brother in Lyoko. Believe or not, Franz Hopper tried to get him out, but then XANA went haywire. I could try and get him out, but I needed Franz help, but he transported himself and Aelita into Lyoko. After a couple years of making sure that Platon wasn't on my tail, I recruited some young people to help me. I made them Lion Warrior, too."

"You mean that all the stuff that you can do, William can do, too?" Odd said. William snapped his fingers as fire came out of them.

"Anyways, I trained Mechanist, Spy, Ninja, and Arrow. Their code-names reflect their abilities. Mechanist, though specialized in technology, is also trained in hand-to-hand combat fighting," Lion explained.

"So when we look for the Mechanist, we're looking for a wrestler?" Ulrich asked.

"Not really," Lion said putting his hands behind his back, "All the Lion Warriors are especially trained to blend in. Or be a person that absolutely no one would expect."

"Wow, so this is going to be interesting. So a bunch of our questions are answered, but what about the person who turned on the Supercomputer?" Jeremy questioned.

"Pink. Her name is Pink. She's been...neutral to this war, but she seems to want to destroy Platon," Lion muttered.

"Well, that's good, right?" Odd said.

"Not quite. She also messes with us, too. You guys weren't suppose to turn on the computer until after the Mechanist was ready. It was suppose to be a one-shot mission. Now we have to break it down. Pink's motives are...difficult to understand," Lion said.

"Well, we'll have to watch out for her," Aelita said. Lion smiled. "What is your special power in Lyoko?"

"Mega Roar," Lion explained, "It's where I emit a huge roar that destroys all monsters in the path."

"Wow! Cool!" Odd said excitedly. Lion yawned.

"Well, we better get to sleep. Oh one more thing, this isn't my true form," Lion said turning into a younger, still quite handsome, of himself. He was around Will's height now.

"Oh wow, I wouldn't have thought that you were still a kid," Aelita said. Lion shook his head turning back into his adult self and left the room.

"I remember him now," Xavier said. "I did have a brother. Lion was great. He never let you do and was stubborn for what's right. He was stubborn, though."

"Do you remember anything from the government lab he was talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"A little, I remember a lot of people in lab coats and I was in a tube. I don't remember anything after that," Xavier said.

"Well, we'll have to sleep on it for now. Night guys," Jeremy said.

* * *

The next day after Lion's schooling, Ulrich, William, and Odd grouped up at Jeremy's room. "Okay, Einstein, what do we do today?" Odd asked.

"You go to Sector 5. Mechanist said that she needed some special data from it," Jeremy said getting ready to go to the factory, "Hey, where's Yumi and Aelita?"

"They said that they went to get something real quick," Ulrich said.

"Well, I can get Xavier to go get the info. I'll just have Lion come with you just in case," Jeremy said going out the door.

"Oh come on, would you work for just one moment?" Sissi exclaimed as she typed at the computer. Then she heard the door knock. Sissi grumbled. "Come in!"

"Don't have to shout," Yumi commented. Sissi rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry. What do you want?" Sissi said not moving from the screen.

"We just wanted to check up on you. Make sure that you're alright," Aelita said a little worried.

"Of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Sissi said still typing away.

"Well, you seem like you haven't slept or eaten well in a while," Replied Aelita. Sissi stood up from her chair rather weakly.

"I'm fine. I'm completely fi-" Before she could finish, she hit the floor.

"Sissi!" both girl exclaimed. They helped her up as she was still unconscious.

"Come on, we got to take her to the infirmary," Yumi said. Aelita nodded as they carried Sissi on their arms. Later, Sissi slowly woke up to the sound of her father.

"Dad," She said weakly.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Mr. Delmas sighed in relief. "The school nurse says you faint from little food, too much stress, and not enough sleep."

"Really? I thought it would have been malnutrition," Sissi weakly joked.

"You're lucky we were there," Yumi said coming into the room with Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich. Sissi smiled when they came, but they she remembered what she was working on.

"My work," She said about to get up, but her father pushed her back down.

"For right now, you need rest," Delmas said. Then he left the room.

"Well, you're looking better. Told you that you needed to rest and eat some more," Yumi said.

"Now you sound like Odd," Sissi muttered. Everyone chuckled. "But what about my work? It's very important to me."

"Don't worry about that. William said he would finish up what you had," Aelita said. That seemed to calm her down.

"But till then I'm stuck in this bed," Sissi retorted. She huffed. "Why me?"

"What's so important the project of yours?" Jeremy asked.

"It's personal," answered Sissi. Then Ulrich's phone rang.

"Yeah Odd? What? Well, where is he? I don't know. Okay, I'll tell them," Ulrich said as he hung up the phone. "Kiwi's missing and Odd has no idea how he got out."

"Did he close all the escape exits?" Aelita asked.

"Yes," Ulrich said. Then their watches beeped.

"Uh Oh, umm...we have to-"

"Go!" Sissi exclaimed catching them off guard, "I...I mean if you have to go then go." They shrugged it off then rushed off. "And here I am unable to help them."

MEANWHILE

A lady came into the factory with a Kiwi in hand. Kiwi was barking up a storm. She let Kiwi down and placed her hand on his head. A bright light shone. "You know what to do now, right?" The woman asked.

"Yes," Kiwi said in a deep voice.

BACK WITH THE GANG

"There is an activated tower in the mountain sector. Don't know what it's doing yet," Jeremy said. "I can't get in touch with the Mechanist." They stopped at the elevator to see Odd, William, and Lion.

"Where were you guys?" Lion asked.

"Sissi fainted," Yumi explained. Lion shook his head.

"I knew something like that would happen. She hardly ever takes a break. Okay, the tower is in the Desert Sector. Jeremy, get to the computer and we'll enter my way," Lion said.

"But you don't have the Lyoko watch yet," Aelita observed. Lion snapped his fingers and a portal magically appeared.

"Honey, the laws of science do not apply to me," He said, jumping through the portal. The others followed suit. They realized that their vehicles were there.

"That's funny. The Mechanist's not responding and yet she knew about the rides. Weird," Aelita said. Lion rode off in, what he called, Flame Chopper.

"Hey! Why does he get the nice ride?" Odd said upset.

"Because he's less likely to break it on impact," Jeremy said. He was at the computer. He typed around the keyboard. "Well, that's strange."

"What?" The others asked.

"It says here that the tower is already being deactivated," Jeremy answered. "Xavier, are you there?"

"Yeah, Jeremy. I've already deactivated the tower. Some guy came here and took me here. Defeated the monsters and everything," Xavier replied.

"Who?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell who the person is. It's a new identity. What did the person look like, Xavier?" Jeremy asked.

"A big muscular dog," He said. When Lion heard this, he became livid.

"Oh no she DID!" He said angrily revving up the Flame Chopper and riding far ahead the group. "We have to catch this guy."

"Lion!" Ulrich called, but Lion was already far ahead. "Do you know what's wrong?" Ulrich asked William.

"Yeah, a bad moment," William muttered. The team raced to the mystery person.

"The guy's going to a way tower," Jeremy said.

"No, he isn't," Lion said whipping the Flame Chopper around. He cut off the person. Lion got off as he waited for the others to come. "Hey, Odd. I found your dog," Lion muttered. The person turned around. He was tell about a head taller than Lion. He was 7 feet tall. Big huge muscles made up his whole body. He also had muscular skinny legs but big shoulders. His tail was small, but his face was recognizable.

"KIWI?!"Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Hey everybody," Kiwi said in his low voice.

BACK AT THE FACTORY

"You mean that Pink did what?" the Mechanist asked over the intercom.

"She assigned me to help you with the work you have. In other words, I'm the Mechanist 2," Kiwi said in his little dog body. Lion was pacing around in his true form.

"Why?!" He exclaimed.

"Because, putting that much strain on one person is not good. You need two. Plus, I'll keep your little girl informed about our journeys," Kiwi said smiling a little. Lion growled.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"You mean that you'll let Pink's spy in our group?" Aelita asked worried.

"He's helping us. I can't have this mission go down the toilet. This is my brother we're talking about," Lion said. "In any case, I'm sure that the Mechanist will love the situation."

BACK AT SCHOOL

"I hate this situation!" Sissi said chewing down a beef burger and several fries. "I mean I worked so hard on this thing and now you're telling me that I should give all my work to a dog!" she said struggling to whisper. Lion and William shook their heads.

"It'll take more pressure off of you. He'll work on the code for destroying Platon, and you'll work on the other codes," William said assuringly.

"That is not the point! To a DOG!" Sissi said stuffing more food in her mouth.

"Um...Sissi. Is there a reason why you're eating like Odd when he's NOT really that hungry?" Lion asked.

"Oh, well to deal with the stress thing, my father took me to a specialist, where I was taught to relax. Basically, it was a spa. But after that, my appetite came back like nothing before. So I'm thinking that since I was stressed, my stomach strunk. But now that I'm not stressed, it's paying me back for all those times. You told me that Lion Warriors could survive anything," Sissi said to Lion.

"No, I said that we are resistant to a lot of things," Lion corrected.

"It was just stress," Sissi said.

"Honey, stress can kill any living thing," Lion said. "You seriously need to relax. I can't have people fainting on me." Sissi sighed.

"Fine," She muttered, "Just let me do one last thing," Sissi said getting up from her chair. The rest of the gang were outside in the woods.

"This is incredible! My little Diggity dog a Lion Warrior," Odd said patting Kiwi's head. Kiwi groaned.

"I hate it when you call me that," Kiwi replied.

"Told you," Ulrich smirked.

"So why are we here?" Yumi asked. Then their watches beeped.

"Because I want you guys to test this new thing I have for you. Thanks to the data you've received, I was able to give you your weapons in the real world!" The Mechanist said.

"You mean that we can use are weapons in the real world?" Ulrich asked.

"Yep. Just press that button on the side of the watch and presto. Now you'll be able to attack whatever Platon throws at you in the real world," The Mechanist said.

"Thanks, Mechanist! This is going to be awesome!" Odd said shooting one of his laser arrows at a tree.

"But the war isn't over yet," Jeremy said gloomily.


	9. Sissi the Mechanist

Sissi the Mechanist

* * *

The team was asleep in their dorms. Xavier was in a tower fiddling with it. "Maybe if I can do this and put this here," he thought out loud. Then a beeping came up. "I did it!" Aelita was sleeping soundly in her room. Then she heard something. "Aelita, Aelita."

"Xavier, it's two in the morning. Can it wait till sunrise?" Aelita said trying to focus her eyes. Then she shook herself awake. "Wait, Xavier?! Is that you?"

"Yes, it is." Xavier replied.

IN THE MORNING

"That's incredible! So you made a specter of yourself and transformed it to here? Incredible!" Jeremy said.

"Yeah, so now I can interact with you guys," Xavier said about to high five Odd, but his hand phased through, "Somewhat. I'm still a specter, though."

"Well, it's good to see you face to technical face," Lion joked.

"But now, we must figure out the code to finally get you back to Earth," Kiwi said, "Right, Jeremy?"

"Oh right!" Jeremy said returning to his work. William sat on Jeremy's bed worried.

"What is it, William? Afraid Kiwi's going to bite you?" Ulrich teased.

"No," William said waving it off, "I'm more worried about Sissi."

"She seems to be doing better," Aelita pointed out. "In fact, she's eating a lot more than Odd on an empty stomach. If that ever happens."

"Yes, but still I'm worried," William said.

"You like her?" Ulrich smirked.

"Ulrich, I'm just...worried. She's never fainted before. Why now?" William said wondering. Ulrich got up.

"Well, how about Yumi and I go over and check out if she's okay?" Ulrich offered. "You coming, Yumi?"

"Sure," Yumi replied. They walked down the hall.

"Man, I hope she doesn't flip over when she sees me," Ulrich hoped.

"Nah, she says that she's over you now," Yumi said smirking a little.

"She told you that? How did that conversation pop up?" Ulrich asked curiously. Yumi just chuckled. When they got down to Sissi's room, she was in her bed miserable.

"Oh hey guys. What's up?" Sissi said staring at the ceiling.

"How are you doing?" Yumi asked.

"Well, if you count the fact that I have mandatory stay-in-bed after school and trips to the stress specialist? Then I'm great," She said sarcastically.

"So you're not doing well?" Ulrich guessed. Sissi got off her bed and was on her knees.

"Please get me out of this place! Please!" She begged making the two laugh. "The only happy thing about this is that I have my computer with me."

"Maybe you should slow down a little. Relax a bit," Ulrich suggested.

"You got jokes," Sissi muttered. Then something popped into Yumi's mind.

"Sissi, have you ever trained for fighting?" Yumi asked.

"Well, yes, it was more to impress Ulrich, but after a while I actually liked it," Sissi replied honestly.

"So you still train?" Yumi asked.

"Of course, I just don't talk about it because I like surprising people when they try to attack me," Sissi smirked.

"Hmm, interesting," Yumi said. Then something beeped on Sissi's computer. She growled as she dragged her hands down her face.

"It's 7 o'clock in the morning. No one attacks at 7 freaking o'clock in the morning! That's an unholy hour!" Sissi exclaimed in anger.

"What's that?" Ulrich asked.

"Um...nothing just an online checkers game." Sissi said trying to get them away from the computer.

"I've never seen a checkers game with," Yumi gasped as she realized something, "a Way Tower?" **(A/N:Is it 'way' or 'wade'?) **

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Sissi said guiltily. Then their watches beeped.

"And there just so happens to be an activated tower," Ulrich said looking accusingly at Sissi. "Mind explaining." Sissi sighed.

"Okay fine, I'm the Mechanist. I know that it's hard to believe, but I am Lion's Mechanist," Sissi said shocking Yumi and Ulrich. Sissi got to her computer.

"The others are not going to believe this," Ulrich said. "So what's the tower suppose to do now?"

"Uh Oh," Sissi said, "Um... you know that data that you guys got for transporting you straight into Lyoko?" The two nodded. "Well...it seems that Platon figured out how to do the opposite."

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked. Suddenly, there was an explosion followed by a horde of screams. Yumi looked outside.

"Kankerlots!" She exclaimed.

"That's what I thought. Fortunately, Platon doesn't seem to have enough power to transport anything bigger than a block, but that can change," Sissi said getting up. "We have to get to the factory." She put on a watch that looked a lot like the Lyoko watches. "I'll explain later, okay." They ran out the door.

MEANWHILE

"Go away, you infernal little spiders!" Lion said burning the Kankerlots to a crisp.

"Don't say that. You'll hurt their feelings," Odd said shooting his laser arrows. They had the students safely outside in the open in a circle.

"Energy field," Aelita said. The Kankerlots kept coming. Then Lion got a message from the Mechanist.

"Get to the factory or use your watches," Mechanist said.

"We can't. We're holding up the base here. Even Xavier's specter is helping. Where are Yumi and Ulrich?"

"They're with me," She replied. This made Lion stop for a while in confusion. "Yes, they figured it out. I'll go in with them. Just make sure the students are fine. We'll take care of the tower. Tell Xavier to get out the tower so we can deactivate the other one," she said signing off.

"Looks like we're on our own, comrades," Lion told the gang, "Show no mercy. As Odd would say..."

"BANZAI!" the group shouted.

"Okay, new plan. We use the watches. The tower's in the Mountain sector. Ready?" Sissi asked. The two nodded. "Let's go." Soon they were transported to Lyoko. Yumi and Ulrich saw that Sissi was blue from head down. Fur all over. She looked more like a blue ape but human-sized.

"Um...that's unexpected," Yumi commented.

"They also call me the Beast's daughter," Sissi explained. "Come on, we got to get to the tower."

"It's right over there, but a couple of Blocks are protecting it," Xavier said. Everyone looked over the rock to see a horde of eight blocks.

"Whew, that's a lot of blocks," Yumi commented. Sissi clenched her fists.

"We can take them," Sissi replied.

"So what is your weapon?" Ulrich asked. Sissi lifted her hands.

"You're looking at them," Sissi said. "Now come on, I don't know how much longer the others will last." She said charging at the blocks. The team was right behind her.

"And you have me at the controls," Kiwi's voice sounded.

"Well, if it isn't the mangy mutt," Sissi smirked dodging the fire from the blocks. She jumped onto one of the blocks and punched right through it. Yumi and Ulrich were stunned.

"Wow," they said.

"You can be amazed on your own time," Sissi said.

MEANWHILE

"Make sure that they don't get behind us," Lion commanded lifting the ground behind the group to form a wall.

"I hope the others get to the tower soon," Aelita said blasting another Kankerlot.

"I hope that we see the light of day again," Odd added. The students behind us were completely scared.

"Where are Hiroki and Johnny?" Jeremy asked comforting the students.

"They're okay," Lion assured.

WITH JOHNNY AND HIROKI IN THE WOODS

"On the bright side, we got our daily shooting exercise in," Johnny said shooting his arrows at the big blocks.

"Less talking, more fighting," Hiroki reminded throwing his metal stars.

IN LYOKO

"I'm on it," Xavier said entering the tower. He rose up to the panel and placed his hand on it, "Tower deactivated." All of a sudden, the monsters came to a stop. Lion breathed a relieved sigh.

"That was close. Now, we go back to a happier time," Lion said. Kiwi typed in the code.

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

* * *

"Wait, you mean that it was her that was the Mechanist the whole time?" Odd said amazed. The team was in the factory. Lion nodded.

"Yep. Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmas, AKA The Mechanist, AKA the Beast's daughter. Speciality: skilled in advanced sciences, and hand-to-hand combat. Weapons: Fists. Superpower: Going Big, which allows her to maximize her size to that of the Kolossus. Transportation: her feet which can jump over long distances.," he replied.

"But how? Wasn't she possessed by XANA several times?" Yumi asked.

"Yes I was, but I was able to remove the protection ability from being Lyokoized in order to throw off suspicion," Sissi said as she gently scratched Kiwi in her lap.

"Right a bit," Kiwi moaned happily.

"So you're saying that you removed whatever anti-XANA protection you had so that we wouldn't think it was you?" Aelita guessed. Sissi nodded.

"But Lion, why did you pick her?" Jeremy asked. Before Lion could answer, Ulrich spoke.

"It's simple really. Lion needed someone that was in a high position at the school to oversee the activity there. He knew that he couldn't use Delmas because he would call the police and was not adequate to do the job. He also needed someone that was skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He needed someone who was skilled in advanced technology and sciences of all kind. But most of all, he needed someone to sell it. Be an actress and do whatever it took to play the role, even if it called to be a snobby brat, no offense. And he got all of that in Sissi. That's why he chose her," Ulrich explained. Everyone was silent for a while.

"Yeah...sure...let's go with that," Lion said shrugging.

"You mean you didn't chose me for that?" Sissi asked.

"I just chose you because I felt like it," Lion said flatly.

"Well, that throws my explanation in the toilet," Ulrich said defeated. Then Sissi punched him in the arm as he flinched .

"That's for kissing me on the bridge," Sissi retorted.

"You remember that?" Aelita asked.

"Like my birthday," Sissi said smirking. Ulrich rubbed the back of his head.

"No hard feelings?" he said.

"Don't worry, all that mushy over you stuff was to sell the act," Sissi said.

"So you don't love me? Well, I feel hurt," Ulrich said making everyone laugh.


	10. Tigers of the Hermitage

Tigers of the Hermitage

* * *

"So, what's the plan Sissi?" Odd asked cheerfully. Sissi groaned.

"You're not going to request me to do something to your costume, right?" She said.

"No. why, can you?"

"No," Sissi lied as she typed on her computer. "You see this is part of the reason I didn't want you guys to figure out I was the Mechanist. You'd invade my room." She noted that the whole gang was in her room.

"Hey you fainted. I'm just here to make sure that you don't hit the floor again," William said.

"Aw, nice to be cared for," Sissi smirked.

"So what are you two doing now?" Yumi asked. Kiwi was on Jeremy's laptop helping.

"We're trying out a new thing," Kiwi said. "If it works, we may have Jeremy on Lyoko."

"Really guys, it's okay. I can deal with not being a Lyoko Warrior," Jeremy opted out.

"Nonetheless, we do need you in case anything goes wrong," Sissi replied. Aelita stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go over to the Hermitage," she said casually.

"NO!" Sissi, Kiwi, and William shouted. Everyone was shocked.

"But it's my home," Aelita said confused. The three looked at each other guiltily.

"We know that, but it's really dangerous there right now," Kiwi said calmly.

"Like what?" Aelita asked.

"We've noticed some activity going on there. We haven't figured out what yet," Sissi stated. They others eyed the three suspiciously.

"Okay," William sighed, "Yes we are hiding something from you, but it's for your own good." They could see the pain in Aelita's eyes. "Look, we're really sorry Aelita. You'll be able to go back there soon, we promise."

"You have no idea how much that house means to me! It's bad enough that my father's gone forever! Now I can't even go to the place where I remember him!" Aelita cried out running out the door. The team glared at the three.

"Don't look at us like that! It's bad enough that we had to tell her and see her cry like that," Sissi shot back.

"Yeah, but you would know exactly how to make her cry, wouldn't you Sissi?" Ulrich said accusingly. Sissi held her head in sadness.

"I'm not the one who even wanted her to stay away from there," Sissi replied.

"So who was?" Yumi asked.

"Hey um...guys? Is there a reason why Aelita was just running down the hall in tears?" Mr. Lion said coming into the room.

"Well, these three here said that Aelita couldn't go to the Hermitage," Jeremy said barely finishing the last part.

"SHE CAN NOT GO THERE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Lion shouted making everyone scared. "It's not that we have anything against her. It's just that if she goes there, she runs the risk of exploiting something that I've been trying to keep hidden from Platon."

"But it's her home, Lion," Odd said.

"THIS IS HER LIFE I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Lion shouted again. He caught everyone off guard again. He sighed. "Listen, there's a big reason why she can't go there just yet. Someone's there."

MEANWHILE

Aelita ran and ran, not caring where she went. She was so hurt by the fact that she couldn't go into her own house. It was all she had left of her father. Now it was taken away from her. Then she stopped to see that she had ran all the way...to the Hermitage. She thought about what the others said. "It'll be fine. Just one more look," She thought to herself. She entered the house not knowing that someone was looking. She opened the dusty door. Something about the room had changed. It was neat and seemed swept clean. But there were claw marks all around the walls. Then she heard something. "Hello, is someone there?" she asked fearfully. Something came out of the dark corner. Four beady eyes came out to reveal two big Bengal tigers! They growled as they approached Aelita. "Energy field," Aelita shouted, but the tigers shook it off. Aelita ran around the house desperately trying to get away from the tigers. The tigers jumped over furniture and off the walls trying to catch her. Then she was cornered. The tigers slowly came to Aelita, who was whimpering in the corner. When the tiger was about to strike, Aelita did something she didn't think she would ever do. She hugged the tiger around its neck as she cried into the fur.

"I don't know why I'm here! All I wanted was a normal life! I lost my father, my mother, why does life hate me?! I feel so alone!" Aelita sobbed. She expected the tiger to eat her already, but it seemed to be waiting for something. Then she felt a big warm paw on her back. The tiger rubbed its big head against her, purring softly. The other tiger came beside her and laid down by her, comforting her like a pillow. Aelita was against the wall with one tiger behind her as a pillow, and the other laid its big head in her lap. Because she had cried so much, Aelita drifted off to sleep.

MEANWHILE

"It's important that she not go there for her own safety," Lion explained.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't go there for our safety," Yumi said. Then Sissi's computer started to beep.

"An activated tower?" Kiwi asked. Sissi nodded. "What is it for this time?" Sissi looked at the screen for a while with a 'really? you've got to be kidding' look.

"Um...Lion? Where was Aelita heading?" Sissi asked, regretting the answer.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention," Lion said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think she's at the Hermitage," Sissi replied.

"Why do you think that?" Jeremy asked.

"Because the attack is aimed at the Hermitage," Sissi said annoyed. She muttered something in Japanese without realizing that Yumi was there.

"We got to get there," Lion said already rushing out the door.

BACK AT THE HERMITAGE

Aelita was awaking up from her sleep with the two tigers around her. But then their ears perked up. Aelita looked over to the door. She opened it to see a man in a suit. The man was tall and looked to be 50 with his black hair neatly brushed. The two tigers growled. The man had a smug smile "Well, if it isn't my two favorite cats. Funny seeing you in this form," The man said evilly. "And with the daughter of the creator of Lyoko right in your hands. I've been dying for this moment."

"Who are you?" Aelita asked.

"You can call me, Platon," He replied. Aelita gasped throwing her Energy fields at him. He fizzed a little. "You're lucky that this is a scepter. But I can still fight you," He said splitting into five Platons.

"But we can fight. Two on five," One of the tigers spoke. Then they transformed into humans. One looked like a young picture of Bruce Lee with really spiky black hair. The other had slick back hair with a Hispanic complexion. "So you found us, Platon. Leave the girl alone." Young Bruce Lee teen spoke.

"Sorry, but I need her," the Platon said about to attack.

"Laser arrow! Flame-ball!" Odd and Lion shouted disrupting two of the Platons, giving Aelita enough time to get over to their side.

"Now it's even," Lion said with Odd and Yumi. "You guys alright? Leon and Aslan?"

"Yeah, we are, but he isn't," Aslan said wiping his spiky hair.

"You're going to pay for what you did to the Lion brothers," Leon growled with his dark slick back hair. "You guys, get to Lyoko."

"We already have the others on the job. Aelita get to Lyoko," Lion said as Aelita disappeared with the watch, "So we have these guys to ourselves," he grinned cracking his knuckles.

MEANWHILE IN LYOKO

"You mean that Lion had his other two brothers in Aelita's house disguised as tigers so no one would get close to the place?" Ulrich asked riding along on his cycle with Xavier on his back. William and Kiwi were going along too.

"Yeah, but Lion didn't want anyone to know about them because he thought that they would be discovered by Platon. Looks like he was right," Sissi said typing away the computer. Soon, Aelita dropped in. "Ah, nice to see you princess." Sissi said materializing the hover-board. The tower was guarded by all green. Three green hornets, two green Megatanks, and three green Krabs.

"Oh dear," William muttered.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Let's go," Ulrich charged.

MEANWHILE

Odd and Yumi were putting up a good front. Lion, Aslan, and Leon were making look easy. "Come on, is that all you got?" Aslan taunted. Then the Platons split into ten Platons.

"You just had to ask," Leon murmured.

MEANWHILE

"Well, that was more challenging than usual," Ulrich sighed a relief after destroying the last monster. Aelita entered the tower.

"Wait, maybe I can get the information about Platon's whereabouts," Aelita suggested. Sissi considered it.

"Okay, but make it fast," She reminded. Aelita surfed about the panel. "Okay, I've got the data. Now deactivate the tower." With that, the tower was soon deactivated.

"Okay, that's done. Now Lion has a lot of explaining to do," Aelita chided.

BACK AT THE HERMITAGE

"Brothers?" Odd said questionably, "But you guys look nothing alike."

"But we are blood brothers. Even though we look completely different. It's due to an interesting mutation when we were born. We looked nothing like our parents," Leon explained.

"Wow, so why were you disguised as tigers? Scratch that, why are you disguised as tigers?" Yumi asked looking at the two tigers resting beside Aelita, who was petting them.

"Well, it kept people away from the house, and when Aelita came, she was so scared and hurt at the same time. She looked like she had just had a really bad day. It really surprised us when she hugged Leon," Aslan replied. Aelita stroked a particular spot on Aslan's fur, "OHHHh right there." he moaned.

"That doesn't explain why you're still tigers," Ulrich said.

"She's a good petter," Leon replied purring at Aelita's touch. The team laughed. Sissi yawned and stretched.

"Well, we better get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be an annoying day," She muttered.

"Really? Why?" The team asked.

**To be continued**


	11. Valentine

Valentine

* * *

Valentine's Day. Infatuated love filled the air while the students were passing out gifts and presents for their loved ones. William, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, and Odd were sitting at their favorite bench. "I like Valentine's day. It helps you realize the mistakes that others make to try and impress you," William said making the others laugh.

"Well, I'm going to spread my special Odd charm for the ladies this time," Odd said confidently.

"More like spread your bad foot smell," Aelita remarked. Everyone, except Odd, laughed. William got up.

"Well, I'm going to check up on Mechanist. She's always working on holidays," William muttered walking away. Yumi's eyes were intensely looking at the ground.

"Are you okay, Yumi? You seem in deep thought. Are you trying to figure who to give your Valentines to?" Aelita asked smirking at a blushing Ulrich.

"No, it's just what Sissi said. You remember yesterday when the activated tower just popped up? Remember she muttered something in Japanese?" Yumi reminded. Everyone nodded.

"Do you know what she said?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what she meant by it. She said, 'She's just as stubborn as her mother.'" This left everyone in shock.

"Do you think that Sissi knows who my mother is and what happened to her?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know. That's why I'm wondering," Yumi said returning to her train of thought. Meanwhile, William reached the corner of the door to Sissi's room. Strangely, she wasn't there. When he turned back around to go out, Milly and Tamiya from the school newspaper popped up.

"HI, William," They both said excitedly.

"Hey, guys," William replied.

"We're asking everyone who their Valentines is today. Can we ask you?" Milly asked.

"Sorry girls," William rejected, "I don't have a Valentines this time."

"Come on, we know you like a girl. Please tell us because we won't leave you alone until we know," Tamiya said sternly. "Now tell us!" They kept pressuring him.

"Alright, alright! It's um...uh...um...Sissi," William said not believing he just said that. The two girls ran off happily with the news.

LATER

"YOU TOLD THEM WHAT?!" Sissi shouted. Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, William, Sissi, and Kiwi were all at the factory. They were on the floor laughing while Sissi continued her dreaded anger glare at a frightened William.

"They were pressuring me. I couldn't say Yumi or Aelita. I ran out of options quickly," William said defensively. Sissi rubbed her head.

"You know that Lion says that we aren't suppose to have intimate relationships here," She muttered.

"Really? Lion tells you that?" Aelita asked, "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"It's to keep us focused on the mission. We can't get distracted by frivolous things like love," Sissi said coldly, returning to the computer. William shamefully disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Odd asked.

"He's a Lion Warrior remember? He can transport anywhere," Reminded Kiwi. "But I don't think Lion would say something as mean as that. He's strict but not that strict." Sissi sighed.

"Look, William's a nice guy and a good friend. It's just that I can't be side-tracked by something like this. That and Lion did say we aren't suppose to be in intimate relationships," She said defensively, getting up from her chair. "Now I have to go back and clear this whole thing up." She said disappearing too.

"Oh, that reminds me. Um...Aelita will you be my valentines?" Jeremy said presenting a beautiful necklace. Aelita gasped in happiness as she put it on.

"It's beautiful, Jeremy. I love it. And yes, I will be your valentines," She said kissing Jeremy's cheek as he blushed. But then she smirked, "Are you sure that this one doesn't possess me to go to Lyoko like the other one." Jeremy laughed.

"Trust me, it doesn't. Right Kiwi?" Jeremy asked unsure now.

"I don't see any towers activated. It's safe. Where did you get it?" Kiwi asked.

"From a local jewelry owner. She was very kind in giving it to me at a low price," Jeremy replied.

"Oh so it's cheap," Aelita smirked. "I'm just kidding. It's wonderful." The necklace seemed to shine on its own.

Back at the school, Ulrich was pacing around waiting for Yumi. Suddenly, Yumi came. "Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed surprised. "Um...here you go," he said giving her a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, thank you Ulrich," Yumi said sweetly.

"I made sure that I gave you something for Valentines. So I don't repeat forgetting your birthday," Ulrich said rubbing the back of his head. Yumi kissed him on the forehead. She had to tippy-toe in order to do it. Ulrich had grown a lot over the years. He still wore his green jacket and shirt. But now Yumi was up to his nose. Ulrich noticed that Yumi was antsy. "Is something wrong?"

"Um...you see um...Ulrich...I um...I was," She was confused. Thankfully, William brushed by in a sour mood.

"Hey guys," he said sadly.

"You seem like you just got rejected from a girl," Ulrich commented.

"I guess you can say that," He said as he looked at the crowd around Sissi. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked actually concerned for William. William told them about the incident this morning. Yumi and Ulrich couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, I know, it's funny. I just wish that it would end all ready," William muttered.

"Well, you have been more concerned about her than usual. I'm mean, the whole faint from stress thing, I would be worried, too," Ulrich said oblivious to Yumi's sudden glare, "But all the same you have been closer to her. You sure that you don't like her?"

"She says that Lion doesn't want us in intimate relationships. It distracts us," William replied.

"Wow, that's tough. It doesn't seem that Lion would do that, though," Yumi spoke up. The three could see that Sissi was being dogged by the crowd. William rushed over to Sissi. "You think that they'll get together?"

"It's possible," Ulrich replied.

"Okay, Okay guys. Leave Sissi alone. So she's my valentine, big deal," William directed, "Go on, get." Slowly the crowd dispersed. Sissi face palmed herself.

"Oy! This is ridiculous! Now I'll never get any peace. Please tell me this is good enough reason to take a trip back to the past. I hope Lion gets back from his trip to England," Sissi groaned. Now William was offended.

"Okay, Sissi. Am I really that bad?" He asked.

"No, no you're not. I just don't want people to assume on pure rumor. " Sissi said defensively. Will was still mad.

"Yeah, but you're acting as if I'm the worst person to even be in a relationship with anyone of any kind. Am I really that bad?" William asked.

"No no it's just I..." Before she could finish, their watches pulsed.

"If it's this bad, you may get your wish of never being in a grueling 'relationship' with me," William said bitterly. Sissi dropped her head in shame.

Meanwhile, Aelita was walking back to her room, when she heard some commotion. She looked outside to see hordes of people running from a bunch of men in suits. These guys were shooting lightning bolts like crazy. "I've got to get to Lyoko," She said running out the door. But One of the men barred her way. She threw her energy field at him, but he deflected it. "What? These aren't specters?"

Meanwhile, "They aren't your typical specters, they have a type of barrier that protects them against your weapons," Kiwi explained, "In any case, we have get moving." Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were there. "Ulrich, Odd, you guys get to the school and make sure that the students are okay. And get Aelita, I'm worried about her." Just then William and Sissi came in the elevator.

"Hey guys. Is something wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"No," William said harshly. Sissi's face sunk further.

"Ah, some things said are worse than some things done. Anyway, Sissi, William, you guys go with Yumi and me to the forest sector. Jeremy, you manage the computer," Kiwi commanded. Everyone went to their positions. William was fuming in the elevator as it went down.

"So I guess things didn't work out on the first date?" Kiwi asked.

"Shut it," Sissi and William muttered.

WITH AELITA

Aelita ran and ran to the gym, trying to lose the new specters. But there they were, cornering her. She's got really scared. Then she snapped,"Leave. ME! ALONE!" she screamed as she created an intense sphere of fire around her, completely destroying the specters. She was shocked. "How did I do that?" Just then Odd and Ulrich came in.

"Hey, Aelita we're here to...whoa. What happened here?" Odd asked looking at the burn mark around the gym. Aelita was faint. Ulrich and Odd lifted her up gently.

IN LYOKO

"Yikes, that was close," Yumi relieved.

"Considering the circumstances here, I think being de-virtualized is a good thing," William muttered, stabbing his sword into a block.

"I said I was sorry!" Sissi shouted.

"Hey, stay focused," Kiwi commanded as his bark destroyed a tarantula. "Xavier, go now." Xavier ran into the tower to de-activate it.

"That was close. Ulrich said there's almost nothing of the school left. Launching a 'RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!'" Jeremy said.

* * *

"So, we were wondering who your valentines is. And we won't leave until you tell us," Milly said. The whole team, except William and Sissi, were hiding behind the corner to see what he would say.

"Well, actually-"

"I'm his Valentines," Sissi said coming in.

"What?" Milly and Tamiya said.

"What?" William said.

"What?" The group behind the corner said.

"Is that true, William?" Milly asked.

"Um...yeah it is. Now go run along," William said watching the team go away. "What changed your mind?"

"Well, I guess I was just embarrassed to have a little fun with this. I finally realize that we can use this to lead people astray. Plus," Sissi said taking William's hand, blushing a little, "You're not that bad." William smiled as they went with the rest of the group to the Hermitage to meet with Leon and Aslan. When they got there, Leon immediately saw that Aelita was worried.

"What's wrong, Aelita?" He asked.

"Well, in the attack that Platon sent, I was pinned against the corner. Then I did something that I didn't think I could do. Um... how do I put this plainly without you freaking out? I think I-"

**to be continued**


	12. Ninja and Arrow

Ninja and Arrow

* * *

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME SHE'S A WHAT?!" Lion shouted. He had just come back from his trip the next day when the team told him about Aelita.

"Yeah, it showed in the scanner. It's confirmed, she has a Lion Spirit. She's a Lion Warrior," Kiwi said. "Something tells me that Pink did this."

"How?" Jeremy asked.

"I analyzed that necklace you gave her. It contained a Lion spirit in it. You see, Pink is a Lion Warrior, too. She slipped it right under our noses," Sissi muttered drumming her fingers.

"So what do we do now?" Aelita asked.

"Well we need to train her. So that we don't have accidents that lead to the whole building on fire. I'm sure Leon and Aslan will like to train her," Kiwi suggested. Lion sighed.

"I guess you're right. I wonder why Pink would do something like this," Lion thought out loud. "Well, I'll tell Leon and Aslan about the arrangements." Lion said walking out Jeremy's room. Sissi rubbed her head in frustration.

"It would be easier if we knew how she looked like," She muttered.

"You mean you've never seen the woman?" Ulrich asked.

"She changes her appearance every time she's seen. So none of us know what she looks like. I saw her with blond hair, 5'5" and she looked 19," Kiwi said.

"I saw her with black hair, she looked 38, and was about 5'9"," William said.

"I saw her with brown hair, she looked 46, and was about 6'0"," Sissi said.

"The lady that sold the necklace to me was about 70, petite, and white hair," Jeremy said.

"So we have no idea what Pink truly looks like. Lion's the only one that knows what she looks like," Sissi said, "But he said for safety reasons that we couldn't the true identity."

"Wow," Odd marveled, "So um...Mechanist, when are we going to see the rest of the group. What about this Ninja guy and Arrow?" Sissi smiled evilly.

"Sorry, Odd, but that would be cheating in the game," She said then she got serious, "Which reminds me, those two are suppose to be working on the blast bomb."

"On what?" Yumi asked.

"Well, Ninja and Arrow are trying to make this bomb that we can use in our watches to blast us back into the past, so we don't need the Supercomputer," William explained. The others were amazed.

"That also reminds me, I made some modifications to your stuff on Lyoko. Odd, you have a new ability, Time Control. Let's you slow down time. Aelita, your energy fields can now be use as Energy Nova. Let's you use one mega blast like a star nova. Ulrich, you now have four swords. Yumi, you can now throw as many fans as you want. You're not limited to two. Same for you Odd. You laser arrows are now unlimited," Sissi said.

"Awesome," Odd said pumping his fist in the air. "New weapons, powers, and devices. Platon won't stand a chance now."

"Well, we could try it out now," Sissi said standing up and stretching, "It's Sunday and we have no classes for the day. Let's go."

"I would love to, but I have to baby-sit Johnny and Hiroki this afternoon. My parents are out for the day. See ya," Yumi said going out the door.

"Well, let's get going," Odd said rushing Sissi out the room. While the gang went to the factory, Yumi went back to her house where her torture of taking care of Hiroki began. When she opened the door, a bucket of water was dumped upon her head. Her menacing eyes looked straight at Hiroki.

"I'm going to kill you for that you little brat!" She shouted chasing Hiroki all over the house. Johnny sat there calmly looking at a piece of paper while the two ran all around. Finally, Yumi caught Hiroki and wrestled him to the ground and hogged-tied him.

"Well, at least one of you at least is nice to me," Yumi said kissing Johnny on the cheek. Johnny grinned goofily. While Hiroki was struggling to get out of his tied trap, Yumi asked, "So what are you looking at, Johnny?"

"Oh just something someone gave to me. A little letter," Johnny replied simply trying not to attract her to the piece of paper. Hiroki finally got out of his trap.

"Well what is it then?" Yumi asked.

"It's top-secret. No bully girls can see it," Hiroki said sticking out his tongue. Yumi did the same. Johnny just shook his head. Hiroki noisily played his video game while Johnny continued to look at the piece of paper. He gave the paper to Hiroki.

"You look at it. I'm going to play the guitar," Johnny said going into one of the rooms.

"I didn't know that Johnny played guitar," Yumi said.

"Yeah, he's really good," Hiroki replied.

"Why is he so quiet? Is something wrong?" Yumi asked concerned.

"No, he's just been this way for a while. Don't know why. Why do you ask? You like him?" Hiroki taunted. Yumi smirked.

"You know, I can still tell Milly that you like her," She said. Hiroki blushed as he returned to his video game. (Cue the suspense music) About three hours later, Yumi's phone rang. "Hello, what is it, Jeremy? Platon? Okay, I'll try and get there," Yumi whispered into the phone. "Okay, Hiroki, I need to go for a moment. Stay here I'll be right back," Yumi said, but Hiroki blocked her way.

"Uh-Uh. First you tell me where you're going," Hiroki said mischievously. Yumi groaned.

"Hiroki! I don't have time for this!" Yumi shouted.

"I do. Now tell me or I'll tell Mom and Dad that you left me and Johnny all alone. I've got nothing better to do," Hiroki said. Then Johnny came rushing in.

"Actually you do. We have to go somewhere, too. As just got a...reminder on the phone," Johnny said nearly pulling Hiroki out the house. "We're needed to protect the school," Johnny whispered to Hiroki.

"Um...sorry, sis. We need to go," Hiroki said as and Johnny nearly got out the house, but Yumi stopped them.

"Hold on you two. What's going on?" Yumi questioned them.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Hiroki reminded her.

"It'll be okay. Now tell me, what's going on?" Yumi asked. Johnny and Hiroki looked at each other were nervous. Just then Lyoko hornets and Krabs came down the street.

"Krabs and Hornets?" Yumi and Hiroki exclaimed then they looked at each other. "You know about them?!"

"The Mechanist didn't tell you," Johnny thought out loud. Hiroki and Yumi looked at Johnny.

"Didn't tell what?!" They asked.

"Never mind. We'll explain on the way to the school. Hurry!" Johnny said narrowly missing a hornet's shot. His bow and arrows magically appeared. He started to shoot down the hornets.

"How are you one of the Lyoko Warriors?" Hiroki asked.

"How do you even know anything about Lyoko?" Yumi asked back.

"Um guys. I know you have questions and all, but we got to get to the school if we're to have our tails. Move!" Johnny shouted as they ran to the school.

Meawhile, Ulrich, William, and Aelita were on Lyoko with Kiwi on the computer. "Sword brothers are we," William singsonged.

"Funny," Ulrich chuckled, "But stay focused three green Megatanks are bad news." He took out his two swords, "But not if you have extra swords. Let's go." Then William thought of something.

"Aelita, use your energy nova," He shouted. With that, Aelita went to the skies and shouted.

"Energy Nova!" She emitted a pink ball of light that exploded everywhere. After the dust settled, there were no monsters in sight.

"Nice," Ulrich said, but Aelita fell to the ground. She felt a little faint. "Are you okay?" Ulrich asked as he and William helped her up. "Come on, we got to get you to the tower."

BACK TO THE SCHOOL "Banzai!" Odd shouted shooting his laser arrows. Suddenly, a ninja star and arrow destroyed two Blocks in front of Lion.

"What are you doing here?" Lion asked as Johnny and Hiroki. Then he saw Yumi coming behind them. "Oh, that's why." Hiroki and Yumi looked at Lion menacingly.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, we fight back." Sissi said punching the daylights out of a large Krab. "That's all she wrote." Then suddenly, the monsters stopped attacking. "Well, that was a relief," Sissi said about to leave. Then she was blocked by Hiroki and Yumi. "I've got some explaining to do, don't I?"

"YES!" Yumi and Hiroki shouted.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you in the past," Sissi assured.

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

"Okay, well, this is the thing," Sissi started to explain, "Johnny and Hiroki are Arrow and Ninja. We need them for the Return to the Past bomb. We didn't tell Hiroki or Yumi that they were both Lyoko warriors because-"

"We knew that they would completely freak out," William put in. They were in Jeremy's room. Lion was at the Hermitage at that time.

"Rightly so. This is my sister! It's too dangerous for her," Hiroki remarked.

"And this is my brother! He's too young! He doesn't need to be fighting; it's too risky," Yumi scolded.

"Oh for the love of pete! Both of you protect thousands of people from disasters. Both of you are brave, stubborn, and strong enough to hold on your own. You should be glad that you're in Lyoko and are strong as you are now," Kiwi said. Odd rubbed his head.

"My adorable little Diggity Dog!" He said cheerfully as Kiwi quietly groaned.

"I guess the dog's right. Besides, this way I can protect you everywhere," Yumi said roughing up Hiroki's hair.

"Like you don't need help, too? And you still owe me from the meteor thing," Hiroki laughed. Johnny shook his head.

"I guess you deserve to know our stats," He said. "Arrow, aka: Johnny. Specialized in long ranged weaponry. Weapon: Bow and arrow. Superpower: Dead Shot which destroys all monster in my path. Vehicle: Straight Liner."

"Hiroki, aka Ninja. Specialized in short ranged weaponry. Weapon: Ninja throwing stars. Superpower: Multiply, which makes as many clones of me that I want. Vehicle: the Black horse. Now that we got that out of the way. I guess we can go back to our work now huh?" Hiroki said.

"Not yet, I have a question for all of you. If you guys were part of this group, why did you try so hard to stop us sometimes?" Aelita asked.

"Well, we had to make our disguise convincing. We even had fake relationships," Sissi looked at the twin. "Well some of us had fake relationships."

"What?! I can't help if I have a crush on someone. It sold, right?" Hiroki joked. Everyone laughed.


	13. XANA's Truth

XANA's Truth

* * *

"Wow. We're going to need more chairs for this table," Yumi said observing all the people at the table. The group had definitely grown. Aelita and Jeremy sat side by side, Ulrich and Yumi were on opposite ends, Odd was in the corner along with William. Sissi was on a nearby table with her body turned towards the group. "Too bad the twins can't join in," Yumi sighed.

"You still can't believe your little brother's a Lion Warrior?" Sissi asked.

"No!" Yumi said amazed. Everyone chuckled.

"Well, I better get going. You know that the girls are calling for my name," Odd said. Sissi rolled her eyes.

"Are they calling you to come or calling you to get away?" She insulted. Everyone laughed with Odd glaring.

"She learns from you Odd. Now you have two pupils," Jeremy said pointing to Sissi and Aelita.

"Very funny, but you happen to be looking at the best chick magnet. I have never lost my cool," Odd said confidently.

"Hi Odd," someone said. Odd looked over to see.

"Ah! Samantha!?" Odd stuttered falling over.

"Never lost your cool, eh?" Ulrich commented.

"Um...Uh what are you doing here?" Odd said overly happy to see her. Samantha had changed. While she still had the red highlight in her hair, she now wore a bright white shirt. Her mischievous eye seemed to gone from her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, well I'm in town now. My father just moved here. Of course, he still wants me to be home school, but I just wanted to visit. Hey, everyone," Sam greeted with a warm replied.

"Hey," The group greeted back.

"So what's your father doing here?" Sissi asked.

"He's a teacher here," Sam replied. Ulrich and Jeremy spat out the juice they were drinking. Odd's eyes widened. Just then, Lion came.

"Ah, I see you've met my daughter, Samantha," Lion smiled.

"You have a daughter?" Aelita asked.

"Of course. I'm 1403 years old. I want to have a happy life, too," Lion responded. Yumi looked suspiciously at the two.

"So...is she-"

"Yes, she's a Lion Warrior like me. She even has a tail," Lion said. Aelita looked worried.

"Wait, since I'm one, will I grow a tail?" She asked horrified.

"No, it only happens to people who are birthed from a Lion Warrior. She even knows about our...thing," Lion said discreetly.

"But how come the last time she was here, she nearly jeopardized our secret?" Jeremy asked.

"She didn't know about the whole thing. But she does now and will behave," Lion said more to Sam than the group.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Plus, since I can't remember the thing, I can only imagine how much damage I did to your friendship with Odd," Sam said sadly.

"Nah, Odd's always getting us into trouble," Ulrich said, "But how come you don't remember anything about the factory?"

"Lions, like people, can't remember unless they have been virtualized. So all of us have except my daughter," Lion explained.

"So why is she here?" Sissi asked.

"I've been told to help Aelita master her Lion powers. And be taught by Uncle Leon and Aslan," Sam said begrudgingly.

"In any case, she's staying," Lion finished. Odd was blushing furiously.

"Oh, great," He stuttered. Sam and Lion walked out to the Hermitage. Odd slopped his head on the table.

"What's wrong?" William asked, "I thought you loved Sam."

"I LIKE her, not love. But didn't I know that she was the daughter of the most powerful man on the planet! What am I going to do?" Odd groaned in defeat.

"I don't think Lion would be angered at the fact that you like his daughter," Aelita said.

"Yeah, but he would burn me to a crisp if I was dating his daughter," Odd explained. Sissi rolled her eyes.

"It's not that deep," She said, "I'm sure that Lion would be okay with that." They all finished lunch and headed to Sissi's room where Xavier's scepter was waiting. "Oh, hey Xavier. What's up?" He looked serious.

"Who's XANA?" He asked.

"What?" Ulrich said confused.

"Who's XANA? I got some data from one of the towers about a thing name XANA," Xavier explained. The team's expression saddened.

"Well, XANA was this virus that was created by Franz Hopper, but he lost control of it and it tried to take over the world. He destroyed Aelita's father in Lyoko," Jeremy explained. Xavier's eyes widened. Sissi and William seemed worried.

"Whatever data you found must be destroyed if it's from XANA. Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Sissi said going over to the computer, but Xavier was still distraught.

"I...I...I kill...I killed him," He whispered.

"What?" Yumi questioned.

"I did all those things," Xavier said still miserable.

"What are you talking about, Xavier?" Aelita asked.

"The data that I got was an archive of Lyoko. It mentions a XANA and an Xavier. I did some digging and...I was XANA," Xavier revealed shocking everyone.

"You knew about this?" Aelita asked William and Sissi. Sissi sighed.

"I'll call the gang," She said picking up the phone.

LATER

"I was hoping you wouldn't know," Lion said.

"What? That the guy we're helping just so happened to destroy my father and make my life a living nightmare?!" Aelita exclaimed angrily. Lion surprised her with a hug, calming her down.

"Let me explain. In order to make the Lyoko virus that Franz Hopper wanted, it needed a special ingredient. A human. XANA, unlike Jeremy's anti-XANA virus, would be more powerful that way. So my brother volunteered. But Platon messed up the virus and my brother became XANA, unwillingly. I didn't want to tell you because then you would never help me," Lion confessed.

"But you guys knew about this?! And you didn't tell us?! You should be ashamed of yourselves," Yumi accused.

"Hey! When you're a hero for the world, you do anything to protect the people, even if it means betraying their trust. You should know that by now," Johnny scolded. Xavier spoke to Aelita.

"I am so so sorry for the things I've done. I did not know anything of what I was doing. Please forgive me," he said on his knees. Aelita helped him back up.

"You didn't know. Ultimately, Platon is the one to blame here. I forgive you," Aelita said trying to hug him, but she phased through, "Oops forgot about that." Everyone laughed, except Johnny.

"Alright, if that crisis is averted, we have some work to do. We all do," Johnny reminded walking out the door, "You coming Hiroki?"

"I'll be right there. I just need to talk to Lion about something," Hiroki answered. Johnny left the room.

"Hmm, why is Johnny so different? I know being a Lion Warrior must be stressful, but still," Odd asked.

"Him being a Lion Warrior has nothing to do with the fact that he's been acting...down. Is something up that I don't know about, Mechanist?" Lion asked. Sissi rubbed her chin in thought.

"He maybe down because of the relationships thing," Sissi said.

"What relationships thing?" Lion asked.

"You know, when you told us that we couldn't fall in love with anyone. Because it would distract us," Sissi said.

"I said don't fall into a relationship THAT distracts you. I never said you couldn't be in a relationship. I'm not that cruel," Lion corrected. William looked accusingly at Sissi, who was blushing embarrassed. But Hiroki pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes! Milly here I come," He openly said forgetting that everyone was still there. Everyone laughed causing Hiroki to blush.

"But that still leaves Johnny. So who's going to talk to him?" Aelita asked.

"I suggest Yumi do it," Ulrich said. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Considering past events with you, Yumi, and anybody else within a five mile radius of Yumi, we're surprised that you would suggest that," Sissi said.

"What? I've changed. A little," Ulrich said.

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Yumi said going out the door. Johnny was on the bench looking at the specs for the Return to the Past bomb. "You know, it would be better for you to talk to us." Johnny groaned.

"What do you want?" Johnny asked.

"The whole team's worried about why you're like this way," Yumi said sitting by the bench. "Come on, I'll give you a kiss if you tell me." Yumi said hugging him.

"Tempting but no," Johnny said gently wiggling out of her hug, "Besides, that whole thing with you was just for show," Johnny said standing up. "Besides, that's not why I'm upset. Well, not part of the reason."

"Then why?"

"Hiroki has Milly, Jeremy has Aelita, Odd has Sam now, Lion's married, William has Sissi even though Sissi won't admit it, and you have Ulrich," Johnny said.

"We're just-"

"Oh Yumi. You keep saying that to mask your feelings. You've got to stop doing that or it'll prevent you from truly aspiring to new heights," Johnny said making Yumi blush.

"So you feel left out?" Yumi said.

"No, just aware that I'm single. I know that I should wait, but you have to admit the environment around me is kinda...tempting," Johnny said sadly putting his hands in his pants. Yumi put her arm around him.

"Don't worry, you'll have your chance. You just have to be patient," Yumi said smiling. Johnny smirked.

"How about this? If I get into a relationship with a girl, you HAVE to tell Ulrich that you want to become more than friends," Johnny betted. Yumi blushed again.

"What?! No way."

"You overestimate something. The time it would take for me to be in a relationship is not just instantaneous. It would take years," Johnny assured. Yumi thought about it. The favor was with her.

"Okay, you got a deal," Yumi said shaking on it. "And remember, there's someone for everyone."

"But not for the Lion Warriors," Johnny said sadly walking away. Then he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh it's okay Johnny," The person said. It was Tamiya. "I wasn't looking either." Johnny helped her with her books.

"Hey, Tamiya. How is everything? You look nice today," Johnny asked.

"Oh, thank you," Tamiya said blushing, "Nothing much."

"How's the paper going on?"

"Good, Milly's actually finishing up the paper," Tamiya said a little annoyed of the fact.

"Shouldn't you be there?"

"And listen to her babble on about how she likes Hiroki?" Tamiya said. She covered her mouth, "Oh I'm sorry. You weren't suppose to hear that."

"It's okay. I won't tell Hiroki."

"Um...listen, Johnny. Do you want to hang out some time? If your free," Tamiya said shyly. Johnny grinned goofily.

"Sure, I'll see if I can get some time in. Bye," He said stuttering a little. He walked back to a dropped-jawed Yumi. She recovered and fumed silently and blushed furiously. "So about that bet." Johnny grinned widely as Yumi just groaned.


	14. Cousin

Cousin

* * *

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lion laughed his pants off. He, William, Sissi, Hiroki, Johnny, and Yumi were in Sissi's room. The others were on Lyoko.

"It's not funny," Yumi scolded. She and Johnny had just told the others about the bet.

"Hey, I'm laughing. HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was a nice one, Johnny," Lion said still laughing.

"I didn't mean to do that," Johnny said.

"Dat timing doe," Lion replied still laughing.

"Well, we can worry about that later. For now, the warriors are on Lyoko testing their powers and Sam and Aelita are being taught by your brothers. Jeremy's working on the program for Xavier with Kiwi," Sissi stated.

"Let me ask a question. Why are you guys always pressuring me to tell Ulrich my feelings?" Yumi asked.

"Because we know that it was you who declared that you were just going to be friends. We know that Ulrich will say yes the minute we say Yumi. We just want you guys to stop running away," William said. Johnny got up to stretch.

"Well, we got to go test that bomb," He said, "Come on, Hiroki. Oh and Yumi, remember the bet," He said in a singsong voice. Yumi groaned as the two went out the door. Lion was still laughing.

"It's NOT funny!" Yumi retorted.

"The only reason you're saying that is because you're afraid. Just tell him. I'm sure he would love to hear about it. Come on, we're going to see the group at lunch," Sissi said.

At the lunch room, Odd was chowing down a croissant. "So how did you like your new powers and weapons?" Lion asked.

"Amazing, you really have outdone yourself, Sissi. You should have seen me. Those new monsters couldn't stand a chance," Odd bragged.

"New monsters?" William questioned.

"Yes, there are these new monsters. A new series of Hornets and Kankerlots. They're red and black all over. Odd's called them: Kamikazes. Good name because they blow up when they get near you," Jeremy explained.

"So I guess my fists aren't good for that," Sissi commented. Yumi looked around.

"Where's Ulrich?" she asked.

"Oh, he's with Tara," Odd said eating his food at break-neck speed. Yumi's face narrowed.

"Who's Tara?" Yumi asked. Just then Ulrich and a brown-headed girl came in. She looked about the same age as Ulrich.

"Ulrich seems very protective of her. Won't even talk to us about her. And he even threatened me if I were to date her, can you believe that?!" Odd whispered to Yumi. Tara waved Ulrich good-bye and left. Ulrich sat down with the others.

"You seem to know Tara well," Jeremy said.

"Yeah, she and I go way back," Ulrich said.

"So you think I can date her," Odd teased. Ulrich grabbed Odd by the collar.

"Odd if you even think about it, I will tell Sam that you never liked her in the first place," Ulrich threatened. That was harsh. Odd immediately behaved after that.

"Whoa," William said, "That's new."

"A little overprotective aren't we?" Yumi said full of vemon. Ulrich could sense it.

"Well-" then their watches started beeping.

"Activated tower-in the Forest sector. Let's go," Sissi said standing up. The others followed suit.

"I'll contact Aelita," Lion said rushing out. Then they looked outside.

"Watch out!" William said pulling Sissi back into the mess hall. A lightning bolt struck the place they were in.

"Something tells me that Platon's controlled the weather," Lion said as the students in the hall were freaking out.

"Stay calm children. It's just a bad thunder storm," Delmas said.

"Alright. Since we can't go outside, we'll just teleport there," Lion said. "Go to the back of the kitchen. Ulrich, Yumi, Sissi, and I will stay here and protect the students. Kiwi is already at the computer. I'll get Aelita." The team disappeared.

"Ulrich, I'm scared," Tara said grabbing Ulrich's arm terrified.

"It's alright. Everything will be okay," Ulrich said hugging Tara. Yumi looked on menacingly.

On Lyoko, Odd, William, Aelita, and Kiwi were in the forest sector. "Hold on, Hiroki and Johnny said that they're coming," Jeremy said. Then two figures virtualized. Hiroki was covered head to toe in a black ninja suit. Johnny wore a Yellow Robin Hood type suit.

"Come on, we better get going," Hiroki said running to the tower. They got to the tower to see a minefield.

"Jeremy, we have a problem. There are about a dozen Kamikaze Kankerlots," Odd announced.

"Well, you just have to make sure that you destroy them before they get to you. Make distance your friend," Jeremy advised.

"Yes, Sansei," Hiroki replied. "Come on,"

Back at the school, the students were huddled in a corner while Sissi and Lion were redirecting the lightning. Yumi and Ulrich were deflecting the bolts with their weapons. "So you seem very fond of Tara," Yumi said jealously.

"Um. Yeah, I kind of have to," Ulrich replied unsure of why she was so upset.

"Why because she's your new girlfriend?" Yumi asked. Ulrich was shocked, literally, "Ulrich!" Yumi exclaimed going to Ulrich's side. Tara came too just as worried as Yumi.

"I'm fine. Yumi meet my cousin, Tara," Ulrich said weakly smirking. The two girls looked at each other. Yumi blushed in embarrassment.

"Hi," Yumi said shyly.

"What's going on?" Tara asked terrified.

"Don't worry. Soon, all of this will be gone," Ulrich said.

BACK IN LYOKO

"Multiply!" Hiroki shouted splitting into six ninjas. He threw his stars at the Kamikazes. Johnny shot them out from a far.

"Aelita, you can fly, get to the tower," Johnny ordered. Then Aelita took to the air. Suddenly, Kamikaze Hornets came flying out in droves. "This is ridiculous. DEAD SHOT!" With that, Johnny shot an arrow eliminating all the monsters.

"You couldn't have done that in the first place?" Odd asked.

"Like you say, Odd, 'Where's the fun in that?'" Johnny smirked as Aelita entered the tower. Back at the school, the weather was getting worse and worse. It was about to blow over the entire school. Then all of a sudden it calmed down.

"The calm after the storm," Sissi sighed.

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

The whole team was in the lunch room. "Your cousin?" Odd asked amazed, "Well, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have done that in a million years."

"More like in a heartbeat," Ulrich muttered.

"Wow, I wouldn't have guessed. Of course, you do look alike," Aelita said.

"Yeah, well, she's just staying for the weekend. So Odd won't get a chance with her," Ulrich muttered.

"Hey!" Odd exclaimed making everyone laugh. Johnny whispered over to Yumi.

"You remember our little bet?" He asked teasingly. Yumi glared at him while he had a big goofy smile on his face.

"You seem happy Johnny. What's up?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh nothing. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a meeting," Johnny said getting up.

"You mean you're late for your date with Tamiya?" Hiroki teased making Johnny blush as he walked out the door. The others were stunned.

"Wait, what about him and Tamiya?" Aelita asked.

"It's a long story," William muttered.

**To Be Continued.**


	15. New Things

New Things

* * *

Odd, Hiroki, Yumi, and Johnny rode around the ice sector of Lyoko. Odd on his board, Yumi on her vehicle, the twins...

"YEAHHHHOOOO!" Johnny said soaring above in a green and white Lyoko style fighter jet!

"You're not winning this time," Hiroki said riding along in his completely black four seat car. It had the wheels extended out a bit. It looked almost like a tank. Odd was furious.

"Hey, why do they get the cool toys?" Odd asked angrily.

"Because they, surprisingly, are most likely NOT to crash them," The Mechanist said bluntly.

"True," Odd grumbled. They all stopped. "You know it's funny how you and Hiroki are both Japanese figures. Hiroki, a ninja, and Yumi, a- you know I've never actually figured out what you were." Hiroki and Yumi glared at Odd. "But I don't know what we would do without the Mechanist."

"Yeah, Sissi's been the best," Yumi said. Sissi and Jeremy were at the Supercomputer. Aelita, Ulrich, and William were at the Hermitage watching Aelita and Sam train. Jeremy felt a little down.

"Yeah, Einstein could never do something like this," Odd said carelessly. Everyone glared at him as Yumi reminded him that Jeremy was still in the room. "Uh...Sorry Jeremy, you've done good work, too."

"It's alright. I know that I can't do half the stuff Sissi and Kiwi do," Jeremy said sadly. Sissi rested her hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Hey don't feel bad. With out you we wouldn't have the program to virtualize Xavier," Sissi said, "Of course, we still don't have it, but that's besides the point. You're needed. Speaking of dogs, where is Kiwi?"

"He's at the Hermitage. Hey, Jeremy if you're not doing anything, can you go there a pick him up?" Odd asked.

"Sure," Jeremy said getting up and heading up the elevator. "Am I even important to the team anymore?" Jeremy asked himself while walking to the Hermitage. He met the group practicing. The girls' training for air. They accidentally blew him away into a tree.

"Jeremy!" Aelita exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were there."

"It's alright," Jeremy said getting back up, "I'm here for Kiwi. Odd wants him at the factory."

"Here I am," Kiwi said getting out of William's lap. "I'm guessing Odd wants to see his 'diggity dog'. I hate that name." This caused William and Ulrich to laugh. Aelita noticed that Jeremy was down.

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" she asked worried.

"Nothing, just thinking. Come on, Kiwi. Let's see Odd," Jeremy said as the dog ran behind him.

"So why are you so out of it today?" Kiwi asked.

"You ever feel like you're not important anymore?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course, especially as a dog, since loyalty is my number one thing," Kiwi replied.

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not," Jeremy told.

"I am," Kiwi replied. "I guess the fact that Sissi and I are taking over the Supercomputer really makes you feel inadequate, huh?"

"Kind of. And it doesn't help that a dog is smarter than me," Jeremy muttered, "No offense."

"None taken. Cheer up," Kiwi said as they approached the factory, "Things will turn up. We still need you. You coming in?"

"No, I think I'll go back to my room," Jeremy said waving the dog off. He got to his room and closed the door behind him, "Well, might as well go to-" Then he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see nothing. Just a small package at the front of the door. He picked it up and opened it to see a Rubix cube and a small leather saying,"Solve it."

"Seems simple enough," Jeremy muttered. It took a while but he finally got the Cube solved, "Got it!" Then it started to shine brightly, blinding Jeremy for a moment. After that the light stopped shining. "What was that?" Jeremy said getting up and putting back on his glasses. Then he heard the bell ring. "Well, might as well get to class."

* * *

"Mr. Lion, can we ask you a question?" Aelita asked after class was done. He nodded. "How are our grades?"

"Good, especially Ulrich and Odd's. Theirs were the ones I was worried the most about. But I know that you all now have the grades you deserve. A's and B's. That should please your parents for a while," Lion replied. Then their watches started to beep. "Activated tower. Sector 5. Let's go," Lion said as they rushed out the door. Outside, there was trouble.

"Come on we got to whoa!" Odd said stopping just short of an army of monsters.

"Mommy," Lion said in a high-pitched scared voice. There were Kankerlots, Blocks, Krabs, Hornets, Tarantulas, and Megatanks.

"We're dead," Ulrich muttered. Lion did a mega blast of water and fire destroying a couple Kankerlots.

"Not till we're in our graves," Lion snarled. "Attack! Jeremy, can you get to the factory? I think Hiroki, Johnny, and Kiwi are there."

"No we aren't," Hiroki shouted as he shot down some of the monsters. They rode in on a truck driven by William. Johnny, Hiroki, and Yumi were on the top. They screeched to the front, blocking the enemy fire. Lion frowned.

"Did you have to use my car?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is was the only one that Aslan or Leon had the keys for," William said smiling innocently. Ulrich ran back behind the makeshift shield after slashing several Blocks.

"You should have brought them. We need all the help we can get. AH!" Ulrich said blocking laser shot with his swords. Jeremy sneezed a little. He just so happened to see that he sneezed up fire. He looked at his hands. While the others were discussing a plan, he figured out something amazing about himself.

"I'll fight with you," Jeremy said standing up and looking confident. Everyone was surprised.

"Jeremy, we have to get you to the factory to manage the Supercomputer," Aelita said.

"Yeah, you leave the fighting to us, Einstein," Odd said.

"Okay, but at the least let me clear a path for you Aelita," He said with a smirk. Everyone was confused. He got from the truck. "YYAAAHHH!" He shouted as lightning came out of his hands, shocking all the monsters in his path. Jaws weren't suppose to drop this low. Lion shook out of it as he dodged a another laser.

"We'll talk about this later. Aelita, Jeremy, get to the factory," Lion commanded. They were off.

"Well, we better get going with the fighting!" Yumi shouted.

"HERE WE GO!" Odd shouted.

* * *

"So you solved a puzzle and there was a light and then you just figured that you were a Lion Warrior?" Aelita asked as they ran.

"It was a stretch but I thought that there would be something coming out of my hands," Jeremy replied. They both stopped. "We're not going to deactivate the tower any fast if we just run. Transport to Lyoko, I'll get to the computer," Jeremy told Aelita. Aelita nodded as she transported to Lyoko. Soon, Kiwi and Jeremy met in the Supercomputer lab.

"Hey, you came alone?" Kiwi asked.

"No, Aelita's in Lyoko already. You go on. I'll stay here," Jeremy explained. Kiwi jumped out of the chair and head down to the scanners. "The tower is in Sector 5. And-"

"Jeremy?"

"Xavier?" Jeremy replied, "What are you doing in Sector 5 already?"

"I just figured out how to get in here. But I am being attacked by monsters!" Xavier said ducked behind a block with fire from creepers shooting at him.

"Oh dear. Make sure that you aren't de-virtualized. Guys! You're going to have to speed it up. Xavier's in trouble," Jeremy exclaimed.

"What is he doing here?" Kiwi questioned as Aelita rode on his back.

"Don't know, but just get to him. Hang on Xavier, the guys are coming. This would be easier if you had powers," Jeremy said in frustration. That got Xavier thinking.

"Why not?" Xavier said thoughtfully. He stretched forth his hands as they shined red. Then suddenly, a Kankerlot popped out. Instead of attacking Xavier, it cuddled him. "Okay, now attack." The Kankerlot obeyed and went out to return fire. It took out two creepers before being destroyed. "Now we're talking!" Xavier said pumping his fist into the air. Then started to get to work.

"Hey um... guys? Are you where Xavier is?" Jeremy asked.

"No, why?" Kiwi replied.

"Because the creepers are being destroyed," Jeremy explained. Then Yumi called. "Yumi? How's the front line?"

"COULD BE BETTER!" She shouted blocking a shot from a tarantula. Ulrich used his swords to take out a Mega tank. Then a new wave came in. "Great, now the Kamikazes are here. Deactivate the tower and quick!" She exclaimed hanging up. Just then Leon, Aslan, and Sam came in Lion's newer sports car. It was shot up as they used it as a shield. Lion was fuming.

"What is it with you guys and using my cars as shields?!" He asked.

"Less talking more fighting," William reminded. Back in Lyoko, Aelita and Kiwi finally got to Xavier and were surprised at what they saw. Xavier had the creepers in full retreat with an army of Kankerlots. Aelita and Kiwi destroyed the last of the creepers.

"Um..." Kiwi said lost for words.

"We'll talk about that later. Get to the tower, the gang can hardly hold," Jeremy commanded.

"Go on, de-activate the tower," Kiwi said. As Xavier went into the tower, Kiwi asked Aelita, "So why were we sent here?" Aelita smiled as she shook her head.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL

"Finally!" Yumi exclaimed as all the monsters laid in heap pile. "I thought they'd never get there." She sat down against the wall panting, trying to get her breath. Ulrich sat right beside her, also breathing hard.

"Well, Einstein's got a lot of explaining to do to explain how he did that lightning thing," Ulrich said.

"Something tells me that he's a Lion Warrior, too," Yumi replied. He saw Hiroki and Johnny smiling smugly. She glared at them.

"Is there a reason why they are looking at you that way?" Ulrich asked. Yumi blushed.

"Um...Well...Jeremy, we could use that 'Return to the Past' now," Yumi told Jeremy over the watch.

"Why? To get out of your bet?" Jeremy said smirking.

"How did-?"

"Kiwi told us about the whole thing," Aelita replied over the watch. Yumi fumed as she hit the wall behind her with her fist.

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

"You're telling me that everyone knows except Ulrich?" Yumi asked incredulously. Everyone but Ulrich was at the Hermitage. Lion just smiled.

"Yep, when it comes to news, we Lion Warriors can spread it quite quickly," he said.

"So when are you going to tell Ulrich?" Odd asked.

"When the time is right," Yumi replied.

"She means never," Sissi said. Just then Ulrich came in. Everyone smiled widely except Yumi, who looked as sour as a grape.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked a little creeped out by all the smiles.

"Oh nothing," They all replied.

"You know with all this 'nothing' it's surprising that anything gets done," Ulrich muttered.

"Now moving on to the other two questions. One: Jeremy's a Lion Warrior, and two: Xavier has a new power?" Lion said.

"Well, yeah. You see, after the whole XANA thing, Xavier must have retained the ability to create monster. So basically he can create monsters just like Platon. Problem is that he needs practice with them. Right now, he can only do Kankerlots," Sissi explained.

"Okay. Now how is Jeremy a Lion Warrior?" William asked. Jeremy explained the whole situation with the Rubix cube. Aslan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Pink is really, really starting to get on my nerves. Why is she doing this?" he asked.

"She trying to force dad's hand," Sam said. Everyone looked at her confused. "Don't you see? She's trying to get all of the Lyoko Warriors to become Lion Warriors. That way, Lion has to take care of them, to train them. But why?"

"Because she knows that it's the safest thing. Being a Lion Warrior is near to invincible. Not to mention we live for a long time. She's trying make me train you as those invincible warriors. But I can't let it happen," Lion said.

"Why not?" Aelita asked.

"Because, while it is safe, it is also dangerous. Fortunately, Platon is the only villain that we've ever had. But that's not to say that there won't be more," Lion explained, "So now I have to train Jeremy to be a Lion Warrior."

"Well this is going to be fun," Yumi muttered.


	16. Never Forget the Mission

Never Forget the Mission

* * *

"YOW!" Leon exclaimed as Jeremy accidentally caught him on fire.

"Sorry!" Jeremy apologized.

"Why me?" Leon muttered putting out the fire. "Okay this is going to be a little difficult." Aelita and Sam watched Jeremy from the side lines. It had been two weeks of break from school and from Platon to practice and relax. The others were suppose to meet up at the Hermitage where they were.

In that time, Sissi and William were redesigning the Supercomputer, but didn't tell anyone about it. It was suppose to be a surprise. Then all at once, the gang came.

"Well, well. It's nice to see such familiar faces," Odd greeted, letting go of Kiwi.

"Odd," Sam said excitedly, "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see everyone again," Ulrich said smiling with Yumi behind him. Johnny and Hiroki came in, too.

"Nice to see you guys. I missed you so much," Hiroki said.

"It was only two weeks. Nothing to brag about," Johnny said to Hiroki. Then Sissi and William came in.

"Hey, you two lovebirds," Odd teased.

"Odd," They both said menacingly, but both of them were blushing. Odd laughed. Aelita, Odd, and William went over to Johnny and Hiroki.

"Did she tell him?" They asked in a whisper. Hiroki shook his head.

"Nuthin'," He grumbled.

"She's stalling for time. We need to get her to confess," Johnny said thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

"First of all, we need to make sure that Ulrich hasn't fallen out of love. Given the time gap, I would be surprised that he would still be in love with her," William consulted. Everyone agreed. "So anyone want to see the new and improved Supercomputer?" He said out loud.

"YEAH," They agreed. When they got to the computer, it was completely different. The computer monitors were all holographic touch screens. The Holomap was more accurate then ever.

"Has Xavier improved his power?" Aelita asked.

"Yep, he can now make Kankerlots, Hornets, and Blocks," Sissi explained.

"You guys really out did yourselves," Yumi admired.

"Sissi's the one that came up with the idea," William credited. Sissi blushed.

"But you were the one that helped me with the construction," She replied making William blush.

"Alright," Lion said coming to the Computer lab, "You two can admire each other later. Right now, we better get to school."

"Hey, have you told Lion about you dating her daughter?" Ulrich whispered over to Odd.

"No, and I want it to stay that way," Odd warned a smiling Ulrich, "So are you still in love with Yumi?"

"Well, I umm. You...uma I uh,"

"Ap! You're stutter is answer enough," Odd joked. Soon, gym came.

"Today, we're going to do pickle ball," Jim shouted over the students. "Now remember, keep your knees tucked and secured and make sure that you hit the ball like this," he said demonstrating. Unfortunately, he threw out his back. After that, Will and Sissi were in her room with Kiwi helping with her program.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous. There is no way we can make this happen in one day," Sissi said tired.

"I agree," Kiwi muttered, "It's getting late, we might as well meet up with the team." They headed out the door and to Jeremy's room where Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, and Lion were all sitting with solemn faces.

"Who died?" Will asked. Everyone glared at him while Aelita's head sank lower. "Sorry, I was just trying to help lighten the mood."

"You wouldn't be happy either if you knew what day it was," Odd mumbled.

"What's so special about today?" Sissi asked completely confused.

"It was the day we defeated XANA and also lost my father," Aelita said sadly looking at a picture of her and her father.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't know," Sissi replied quietly. Aelita smiled weakly.

"It's okay. It just..."She couldn't bring herself to say anymore. She bursted into tears as Jeremy hugged her tight. Sissi couldn't take it anymore. She walked out the door and stormed to her computer. Will chased after her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To finish the program," She replied bluntly.

"I thought you said it couldn't be done," He reminded.

"Impossibility is just another word for lazy. We can't forget the mission," She muttered before reaching her room and closing the door.

That was three days ago. Now the team was past the sad day, except Sissi. She had gone three days straight without sleep or eating or even moving from the computer screen. The team was getting worried.

"I'm worried," Will said to the group, who were at their usual bench.

"I know. Sissi hasn't moved from that computer in three days. I wonder what's wrong?" Aelita asked.

"She hasn't been the same since the remembrance day of Aelita's father," Odd said.

"Maybe that's what's bothering her," Yumi said. "but why?"

"I think I know," William said going to her room.

"At least he goes to her unlike some people I know," Odd hinted.

"Shut it, Odd," Ulrich and Yumi said in unison. Sissi was typing away at her computer with red rimmed eyes. She was tired but she wasn't stopping now. Then a knock at the door.

"Come in," She said in a monotone voice. It was William.

"You need rest," he stated simply.

"What I need is to finish this program. I can't have this project delayed by time anymore. I can't afford it," Sissi replied not even budging.

"Yes, I know that it's important, but if you can't function or operate properly while doing it, you'll make mistakes and your whole project would be reduced to nothing," William said. He put a hand on Sissi's shoulder, "I saw her cry, too. I know that you don't want to see her cry again, but you must be fully working in order to fight Platon and end this once and for all. Then she will have peace." Sissi stopped typing. She sighed and stood up, looking at William.

"Promise me that I will never see her cry again," She demanded, but even though she was serious, tears ran down her cheeks. William wiped them away as he said.

"I can't promise that, but I will promise that the next time you see her cry, it will be out of joy," William said caressing Sissi's face. Sissi rested her head as she cried into his shirt. William held her tight as she cried. Then Sissi looked up to see him looking back at her with a smile. She smiled too. They realized that their heads were coming closer together. They slowly met each other's lips. Sissi's arms wrapped around Will's neck as Will's hands wrapped around her waist. They slowly and reluctantly parted as they both blushed heavily.

"Did we just-?" Sissi asked lost for words.

"Yes, we did," Will nodded. They were silent for a while, "Did you like it?"

"I...I did," Sissi smiled. They went for another kiss. As they slowly parted, Sissi rested her hands on his chest.

"So you do like me?" Will asked knowingly. Sissi smirked.

"What do you think?" Sissi retorted, going for another kiss.

LATER

"Ah there she is," Odd said, seeing that Sissi and William were coming out the dorms. "We were wondering if you were going to be gone forever."

"You look awful, Sissi," Yumi said looking at how disarrayed she looked like. Sissi rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for noticing," She muttered.

"No I mean you look like you need some rest," Yumi explained. Sissi looked at herself. She did look very out of it.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that your hair wasn't falling out when I came to see you," Will joked. Everyone laughed then Sissi thought of something.

"Hair! That's it! Thanks Will," She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I've got to go see something. I'll catch up," She shouted as she ran off. The group just looked at Will who was blushing. Yumi smirked.

"So, you've hit first base huh?" Yumi joked. Everyone laughed as William blushed harder. Meanwhile, Sissi rushed into the Hermitage where Leon and Aslan stood there startled.

"Is there anywhere in the house you haven't gone to yet?" She asked a little antsy.

"Um...the upstairs, but-"

"Thanks," Sissi said as she rushed up stairs. She looked all around the room. Then she looked in the drawers of the dresser. She found an old sweater and found a little hair on it. "Perfect," She said putting the hair into a test tube. She ran down the stairs and said good-bye to a confused Leon and Aslan.


	17. Nearly Done

Nearly Done

* * *

"You did what?" Lion asked incredulously.

"I finished the program," Sissi stated simply. Lion, William, and Kiwi were in her room.

"So...that means..."

"When Jeremy finishes the program to virtualize Xavier, I can launch it," Sissi said. Everyone was still flabbergasted. "After all this time, we can finally end this." Just then Hiroki and Johnny came in.

"It's done," Hiroki said.

"What's done?" William asked.

"The Return to the Past bomb. It's finally done. I uploaded the schematics onto the Supercomputer and onto the watches. It's fully tested and ready to go," Johnny explained.

"So...we're nearly done. Wow, it doesn't seem real." William said thoughtfully.

"I know," Sissi said. Lion clapped his hands.

"Well, we still have some work to do. Jeremy has decided to be a Lyoko Warrior. So we need to go and see how he is doing," he instructed. Soon they were on their way to the factory.

"So, how's Einstein doing in the suit I gave him?" Sissi asked getting into the chair where Aelita previously was.

"Great, and I love to design and fashion you gave him," Aelita replied smiling. In Lyoko, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy were riding around destroying monsters. Jeremy had a blue suit much like Ulrich's suit. He had no glasses and his hair was spiked up like he had been shocked. Jeremy shot at a Kankerlot with a lightning bolt. "His weapon are lightning bolts," Aelita explained, "And his superpower is Lightning Strike. It allows him to cover long distances in short amount of time and surprise his enemies."

"So basically he's a lightning based warrior," Yumi explained leaning on Aelita's chair. Then, suddenly, the Supercomputer started to flash and beep.

"What's up?" William asked.

"Something's coming in your way guys, and it's new," Aelita warned.

"Oh great. It was beginning to get a little boring around here. Let's see what we got," Odd said confidently.

"Well, be careful. It's big and dangerous with more attack points and life points," Aelita said. The three boys looked towards the new monster.

"What is that?" Ulrich asked. "It looks like a big gorilla made from bark. It's gray all over and has a red dot in the center of it. That and the XANA symbol is big and wide on the front. Well, Odd? What do you call this one?"

"I don't know yet. Let me think about it," Odd said racing towards the creature.

"Come on guys, let's go," Jeremy said. When they got close enough, the creature shot a exploding laser at the three.

"Whoa! That's new! Exploding lasers," Ulrich exclaimed, "Triplicate!" The three Ulrichs charged at the creature, but the creature shot one exploding laser and de-virtualized Ulrich.

"Okay, we better take this thing down from afar," Jeremy said cautiously, throwing his lightning bolts at the creature. He wounded it, but it still stood. The Creature fired and was about to hit Jeremy, but...

"Time Control!" Odd shouted. Everything slowed down and Odd fired multiple shots at the creature finally destroying it, saving Jeremy in time. "Well, that was interesting."

"Nice work you guys," Aelita praised, "I'm bring you guys in now."

Back in the Supercomputer, Odd thought about a name for the creature. "Volkanoid. Like a person from the volcano," He said. The team thought about it.

"I like it, but something like that is worrying me. Platon shouldn't be able to make something new like that. Sissi, do a deep scan in the Digital sea to see if there are any replicas," Lion instructed. Sissi's fingers typed away at the keyboard. Her facial expression turned sad and defeated.

"There are replicas under the signature code of Platon. Fortunately, there are only five sectors," Sissi explained.

"So we have to destroy each one?" Ulrich guessed.

"No, we just have to figure out how Platon is getting into Lyoko and close the entrance," Sissi said rubbing her head. "Anyways, we've got good news. Hiroki and Johnny have finished the bomb." This surprised everyone.

"So it's works? So how does it work," Yumi asked her brother.

"Simple, we applied a principle that would even fool the forces of Platon. 'RETURN TO THE PAST'" Hiroki shouted emitting a bright light from himself.

BACK IN THE PAST

The team was in Sissi's room. "That's it?" Yumi asked a little disappointed.

"What type of principle were you following?!" Lion asked.

"The 'cheating' principle," Hiroki said with a smirk, "What better way to make sure that our bomb is safe from danger than to able to make the 'Return to the Past' trip by ourselves? Plus, this way we can we don't need the Supercomputer to go back, and if it's only a Lion Warrior can do it, then the chances are greater. That and Platon can't manipulate the code for the 'Return to the Past'. Simple as that."

"It's it's trickery, conniving, and villainous, but it will work," Lion muttered rolling his eyes.

"If anything this is safer than any device that we could make," Johnny reminded.

"True, but still. It's a little disappointing," Ulrich said.

"Hey, you try and make a Supercomputer that's able to return to the past in the diameter of 3 inches!" Hiroki answered back.

"Anyways, everything is going according to plan. Now we-" Johnny was cut off by Sissi's beeping computers. She rushed over and typed away.

"Activated tower," She stated.

"What's is it suppose to do?" Lion asked. Sissi's eyes widened.

"Oh-no," She said almost breathlessly. She instantly rushed out the door. "We've got to the factory. Lion, Odd, you go to the Hermitage."

"Why?" Lion and Odd both asked.

"Because it's an attack on the Hermitage," Sissi said. "The rest of you, get to Lyoko. The tower's in the Ice Sector. You too, Jeremy." With that, the others slammed their watches to teleport to Lyoko.

"Sam!" Lion and Odd remembered as they dashed out. Meanwhile, Sissi finally made it to the Factory and hooked herself up.

"Is everything okay?" Sissi asked a little rushed.

"Weeelllll, not really," Jeremy said afraid. There before them was an army.

"Mommy," Hiroki said scared. Kankerlots, Hornets, tarantulas, creepers, manta rays, blocks, and Volkanoids all barring the way to the tower. There was an ice bridge that was about couple yards. "How in the world are we going to stop that?!" Hiroki asked.

"How is Platon bringing all these creatures to life?" William asked himself.

"No time. I'll materialize your vehicles. That may give you an edge, and Xavier, start making with the monsters," Sissi instructed. Then she telephoned Lion. "Hey, Lion how is everything?"

"Sorry, Mechanist. I'll have to talk to you later," Lion said strained. The whole house was on fire and was in danger of collapsing. On top of the that, Platon's attack had trapped Sam in the boiler room. Odd was on the other side of the door.

"I'll stay with her. You and your brothers put out the flames," Odd ordered. They rushed out leaving Odd and Sam to talk. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You shouldn't have to worry, Odd. Lion Warriors can shoot flames out of their hands. We can handle lots of heat," Sam comforted.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Platon's knows that you are valuable to us, so he's going to try and finish you off," Odd explained. Sam smiled a little.

"Thanks Odd, but what do you mean by 'us'. I know my dad loves me and all but-" Sam gasped when she realized. Odd blushed a little.

"Yes, I...I..um...I like Sam. A lot. I know that for a long time I've been the player, but you're different. And that's why I've been liking you so much, because you're...you," Odd confessed awkwardly. Sam smiled.

"I like you, too, Odd. I just wish I could show you. If it weren't for this bolted down door," Sam said banging the door, causing a dent in it. Odd noticed this.

"Hey, don't Lion Warrior have super strength?" Odd asked. Sam paused for a second then face-palmed herself.

"Idiot," she muttered as she kicked the door down. "Well, that takes care of that. Odd? Where are you?" She looked down to see Odd nearly crushed. She quickly lifted the door up and cradled Odd's head in her arms.

"Wow," Odd said in a daze, "You're a very strong girl," Sam smiled and blushed as she kissed Odd on the lips. Meanwhile, outside, Lion, Leon, and Aslan were fighting monsters.

"They keep coming," Leon said.

"Then keep fighting," Lion replied, "The others should be de-activating the tower."

IN LYOKO

"TAKE THIS!" Johnny shouted delivering a hailstorm of lasers from his Straight Liner. William and Ulrich double teamed to take down the blocks.

"This is fun. We should do this more often," Ulrich said as his back was against William.

"If we live to see tomorrow that is," William muttered taking out another block.

"HIYA," Hiroki and Yumi shouted throwing their weapons at the tarantulas. Jeremy and Aelita were beside each other with Kiwi barking away blasts.

"Sissi, I don't think we can take anymore of this," Aelita said, but Sissi didn't replied. "Sissi?"

BOOM!

Suddenly, all the monsters were destroyed. Everyone looked up to see a giant blue Sissi. Kiwi smirked.

"How's the weather up there?" he joked.

"Stop it before I squash you," Sissi retorted. "Xavier go to the tower." Soon, Xavier got into the tower and de-activated it. "Alright, time to-"

"Hang on. I got to go to the edge of the sector for a moment. I'll catch with you guys later," Johnny said flying off.

"Wait up, I'll go with you," Hiroki said driving off in his jet black car.

"Okay, I'll give them five minutes. Then we'll go back to the past," Sissi said.

RETURN TO THE PAST NOW

"Well, that was close," Sissi said wiping her brow. The gang was at the Hermitage with Hiroki and Johnny gone. "It seems that Platon's getting stronger."

"But so are we," Sam said holding Odd's hand tight.

"So did you guys hold up okay?" Ulrich asked with a smug smirk. Odd and Sam blushed.

"Yeah," They both said. Everyone laughed for some unknown reason. Then Johnny and Hiroki cam in with sullen faces.

"You guys look like you just got bad news. Why the long faces?" Yumi asked.

"We know how Platon's getting into Lyoko. And it's a doozy of an operation to stop it," Johnny said.


	18. More Work

More Work

* * *

"If you figured out a way for us to stop Platon, shouldn't you be happy?" Aelita asked worried.

"We would if we didn't know that we have a lot of work to do," Johnny replied. He and Hiroki sat down Criss-crossed,"We figured out that the end of the sector there's a large portal that lets monsters travel through. We saw it when we went over there. This way Platon doesn't have to use the power of the Supercomputer. And I can only imagine it's the same for the replica sectors."

"So how many are in a sector?" Ulrich asked.

"Four in each, and there are five sectors on Lyoko, so 20. Add that to the replicas. So there are six of them. 24+20 we got 44 portals, approximately," Hiroki explained. Odd groaned.

"So we have to destroy each of portals?" Odd asked regretting the answer.

"Not really," Hiroki said hopefully, "if we just destroy the replicas, then the portals should be taken care of. But we would have to destroy the portals on Lyoko first. Then destroy the replicas. So really we just have 20 portals. The good thing is that they can't be reconstructed after we destroy. Platon was hoping that we wouldn't be able to find them. But they're heavily guarded."

"Maybe I can figure out a way for us to destroy all the monsters in a sector, or Xavier can just make bigger monsters," Sissi offered.

"But in any case, we have work to do," Johnny said. "We better get back to training each other. If we're going to face Platon, we're going to need to be stronger." This made Lion grin.

"Time for training," He said over happy. Aelita, Sam, and Jeremy groaned. Sissi rolled her eyes.

"Well, while you're doing that, I need Ulrich, William, Yumi, and Kiwi to get some data for me. If we're going to fight Platon, we better get a head start. We'll go to the replicas and see what they have. Johnny and Hiroki will be in Sector 5 gathering some data for me too," Sissi explained," Okay, let's go." She said going out the house as the others followed.

"So what do I do?" Odd asked.

"You can stay and watch me, Odd," Sam said sweetly. Odd blushed as he quickly nodded.

"Well, we're gone," Kiwi said as they went to the Factory. When they got to the Supercomputer room, Kiwi sniffed. "That's weird," He said unsure,"the chair wasn't that way when we left here, and it smells like perfume in here." Sissi waved it off as she sat in the chair.

"It's probably nothing. Now get to the scanners and go to Sector 5. We're moving under the radar here, so be discreet," Sissi instructed.

"Ay ay, boss," Ulrich said, going down the elevator. Kiwi stayed with Mechanist.

"You're going to be going with Xavier to the outer sphere," Sissi said. The three stepped into the scanners. William's virtualization was fine, but..."Hmm? That's weird."

"What is it?" Yumi asked landing safely in the sector.

"Something went wrong in the virtualization with Ulrich and Yumi. I don't know what, but there's something going on. Do you guys feel okay?" Sissi asked.

"Yeah, other than the fact that we're on a virtual world with monsters out to destroy us," Ulrich joked. Will and Yumi snickered.

"Well, go and get the data. Until then, I'll try and figure out what's going on," Sissi replied. Sissi rubbed her head.

"What exactly is wrong?" Kiwi asked.

"The Supercomputer is saying that some energy is inside the two of them. That energy wasn't there at first," Sissi explained. Back in Lyoko, William, Xavier, Yumi, and Ulrich got to the entrance of the outer sphere, but two new Volkanoids blocked the way.

"We got a problem, Mechanist. Looks like we weren't discreet enough, and we got a new Volkanoid," Ulrich said trying to smash the monster, "and it has a shield."

"Great," Sissi muttered, "Use Triplicate to destroy the shield." And that's what Ulrich did.

"You're up, William," Ulrich shouted. Will plunged his sworded into the eye of the Volkanoid. They quickly took out the next one. "Well, that was fun. Xavier get to the panel and let's go home." With the mission completed, Yumi, Will, and Ulrich came back to Earth in one piece.

"Whew! You're still in one piece. Now everything's back to normal," Kiwi commented.

"Not quite," Sissi remarked, "That something came back up on the computer. I don't know why. Heh, anyway, we better get back to school. I'll work on the data there. Nice work guys. Um...Ulrich? Can you and William go to Lion for something for me? Tell him that we need more...Lion potion. It's a special thing for us Lion Warriors," Sissi fibbed, but Ulrich bought it. He nodded and they went, leaving Yumi and Sissi. "Will you tell him already?!" Sissi exclaimed.

"What do you-"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You've got to tell him sooner or later. But please, let be before I die," Sissi remarked.

"Look, I'd rather him tell me, first. He seems to be handling being just friends very well," Yumi replied.

"I hate being just friends with her," Ulrich muttered. William and Kiwi had gotten him to talk about Yumi.

"Well why don't you just tell her?" Kiwi asked.

"Because she said that she wanted to just be friends, and Yumi rarely changes her mind," Ulrich muttered disappointed.

"And you're just going to lay there and do nothing about it?" Kiwi questioned.

"Your point?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich, you have to get rid of your fear," William said resting his hand on Ulrich's shoulder as they went to the school. There they saw Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and Lion outside on their bench waiting. "Hey guys, what's shaking?" William greeted.

"Nothing exciting," Odd muttered. Back at the Factory, Sissi just got an alert on the Computer.

"Come on," Sissi muttered, "Just give me a break already." she typed away. "Oh no. Lion's gonna be pissed." She said as she shuck her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked, "What's Platon doing now?"

"It's not Platon," Sissi said lowly.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL

The team's watches went off like fireworks. "Hey Mechanist, what's up?" Lion asked.

"We have an activated tower," Sissi informed.

"Well, why didn't the watches beep on us?" Odd asked confused.

"That's because I designed them to beep when Platon activates a tower," Sissi replied.

"So who's attacking?" Lion asked.

"Pink," Sissi regretfully said. It was silent for a long time.

"But Pink's never attack before. So why now?" Lion questioned.

"The tower's encrypted. There's no way I can figure out what she's doing," Sissi stated. "Just have Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and Hiroki go to Lyoko to deactivate it. You actually shouldn't have to face any monsters."

"Alright," Lion said, "You heard the girl. Get going, now. Scatter!" They were off. They all found secret locations and made it to Lyoko's forest sector. But...

"Oh no. Aelita's not there is she?" Sissi guessed.

"No, why? What happened?" Jeremy asked worried.

"Everything's okay. She simply didn't virtualize. Pink found a way to mess up the teleportation to Lyoko for Aelita. Something tells me she wants her."

"We should help her," Jeremy said.

"No, I'll tell Lion and the others to get her. She's still on Earth. Just get to the tower," Sissi instructed. Then she called Lion. "Hey Lion, we got a problem."

* * *

"SHE WHAT?!" Lion shouted catching everyone off guard. "Where is Aelita?"

"According to my calculations, she's still on Earth, but I'm going to need time to find her exactly on Earth. The Tower's encrypted," Sissi replied.

"Well, hurry up. We can't afford anything to happen to her," Lion said hanging up. "Come on guys, we got work to do." Meanwhile, Aelita was in the neck of the nearby woods.

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

"Because of me," Said a masked robed figure behind her. The stranger had on a pink robe. "I need to talk to you, Aelita."

"Who are you?" Aelita asked.

"Lion calls me Pink but-" Aelita instantly threw a energy field. "Your energy fields don't work on me."

"Then how about flames," Aelita said menacingly. She shot a ball of fire. Pretty soon the two were having a heated...and wetted battled, dodging each other's fire and water. Finally, Pink was able to stop her.

"I just want to talk," Pink said.

"There is nothing you can say that won't make a difference," Aelita said stubbornly.

"Well, how about showing you?" Pink said. She then took off her hood and Aelita gasped at what she saw.

"You?"

* * *

"We're almost there," Odd said, but then they were greeted by an army. "Huh? What happened to not going to be guarded?"

"Platon's trying to hack the tower," Sissi answered, "Deactivate the tower quickly. Before Platon steals anymore data."

"Charge!" Hiroki shouted striking the tarantula in front and jumping off to another one. Sissi then called Lion.

"How's the search?"

"Still nothing," Lion said, "What about you?"

"We're going to have to deactivate the tower first. Platon's trying to hack the tower. I don't have time to find her position now. Find Aelita," Sissi said hanging up.

"Easy for her to say," Lion muttered.

"We're deactivating the tower now," Xavier said entering the tower.

* * *

"Now, tell Lion everything I've told you. He'll understand. I'm sorry for what I've done to you Aelita. We'll meet again," Pink said kissing Aelita's forehead, "Oh and tell Sissi that that irregularity was a code Zon928." Then she dissipated.

"Wait!" Aelita cried out, but it was too late. Pink was gone. Finally, Johnny found Aelita in the woods.

"There you are, Princess. We were worried sick about you," Johnny said.

"Where's Lion," She asked impatiently and quite angrily. "I need to talk to him."

"Come on, I'll take you to him," Johnny said a little frightened. "I think he's got a lot of explaining to do."

AT THE HERMITAGE

Lion burst through the door. "Whew, we were worried about you," He said relieved. Aelita stood there with a stern look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Johnny said, "She's been like that ever since I found her. She wants to talk to you."

"What is it, Aelita? Did Pink hurt you?" Jeremy asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Aelita, still angry, gently removed it.

"I'm fine, but Lion has some explaining to do. Like for instance, who is Pink?" Aelita said.

"Why do you want to know?" Lion asked confused.

"Because I met her in person," Aelita said still mad.

"Well, Pink has a lot of disguises, Aelita," Lion said nervously.

"Yes, but I saw her in her true form. She had pink hair and looked a lot like my mother," Aelita stated, "In fact, she WAS MY MOTHER!" Lion sighed as everyone gasped in shock.

"I knew she would do something like that," Lion said shaking her head, "Aelita, listen-"

"Are there any other secrets you're keeping from me? Any at all! Maybe you're Platon, too," Aelita shouted in tears.

"Aelita, you know that's not true. You saw Platon yourself," Lion placed both hands are her shoulders. "Listen, let me tell you why I didn't tell you, or any of you guys. Don't you think I deserve to explain?" Lion could see the whole room was against him on this point, but Sam said.

"He does deserve that at least, guys." Aelita nodded as Lion sat down.

"When your mother was taken away from you, it was because of the government. Your father was working on a governmental virus for protection. That while you were at the winter house, but Carnage, the government's rival virus was crazy in Franz Hopper's eyes, so he refused to do it. They took his wife, thinking that he would break. Instead, he moved changed his records and everything and moved here to the Hermitage, vowing to destroy Carnage. At the time, Xavier tried to help him, but he told Xavier not to put it on his diaries. He thought it would keep him safe from being discovered by Platon. Unfortunately, the Xana Virus did destroy Carnage, but Platon rewired it to trap Xavier," Lion explained.

"But what about my mother," Aelita said calming down a little.

"When I figured out the whole story of my brother, I had to get your mother. So I figured out where she was, fixed it so that the government thought she was dead, and trained her to be a Lion Warrior for her own protection," Lion said.

"So why isn't she on our side?" Sissi asked.

"Because...simply, I'm moved too slow. The plan was to develop a anti-virus to free Xavier, Aelita, Franz, but then you guys turned on the Supercomputer. Pink and I debated about what we should do then. We decided to that you decided that you guys would be able to fight Xana, but at the end of the whole thing, Pink knew that this would take even more time. Sissi only had enough data then to keep Xavier alive while Jeremy's anti-XANA Virus went through Lyoko. So the whole thing didn't sit well with Pink. So, she tried to meet the others and try and recruit them for her team. It didn't work, they stayed loyal to me."

"But we didn't know who she was at the time," William clarified.

"So Pink came to me and said that she was through with this. She would finish the job herself. I didn't know what she meant by that until she turned on the Supercomputer. And that's the story. I didn't tell you guys, or even my team for that matter so that I could protect Pink. I'm sorry that I deceived you guys," Lion confessed.

"So my mother's alive. Because of you. I guess I should thank you," Aelita said hugging him. Lion hugged back. "Oh and um... Sissi. Pink said that she implanted a code Zon928 so that was the irregularity?" Aelita said unsure what her mother meant by that. Sissi's eyes widened.

"Oh GOSH DARNIT! I HATE THAT WOMAN! RIGHT UNDER MY NOSE," Sissi shouted in frustration.

"What's wrong? What does that code mean?" Ulrich asked. Sissi sat down still angry.

"Well, you two better get some rest," She said to Ulrich and Yumi, "Because you got to go to Leon and Aslan's training tomorrow because you are both Lion Warriors now."

"WHAT?!" The group shouted.

"Great, more work," Aslan muttered.

* * *

**My bad for the mix up**


	19. Testing the Game Plan

Testing the Game Plan

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Lion said rubbing his head. Kiwi sighed in agreement.

"Well, who knew that Pink could program Lion spirits into the scanners? No one could see that coming," He replied.

"Yes, but it's the simple fact that she is so persistent in doing this. It's getting annoying," Lion argued, "And now, Ulrich and Yumi are Lion Warriors leaving just Odd." The two of them were walking through the woods when Lion's real time watch beeped.

"Well, you better get to class while I get to work. See you," Kiwi said disappearing. Lion disappeared, too. The team was in class, not Lion's class, and were studying History, but they couldn't really focus with the thought Ulrich now being a Lion Warrior.

"I can't believe it. My best friend and ally, a Lion Warrior," Odd whispered to him.

"Stop it, Odd," Ulrich scowled quietly, "Lion says that the...thing inside of me isn't even awake yet. He says that we have to do something in order to wake it."

"Yeah, but what?" Jeremy questioned, "Aelita and I never had that problem. Of course, mastering our elemental powers is hard enough."

"What makes it more interesting is that Yumi also has the same problem," Aelita reminded them. Odd put his hand on Ulrich's shoulder and smiled.

"Now it's my turn. Pink is obviously saving the best for last. Think of it; Odd the Lion Warrior," Odd said a little louder than he hoped for.

"Odd!" The teacher shouted, making Odd shrink down. "Maybe you can tell us how the Cold War started?" Odd got up and said.

"The Cold War started in 1945, right after World War II, all the way to 1991. In that time, Russia and the United States were both the world's superpowers with nuclear technologies at their disposal, but this was after the political divide that sprung up. Communism and Democracy took two different sides. The United States formed an alliance of democratic nations, called NATO, in order to strengthen ties and help restore western Germany, which was badly damaged from the World War II. Russia formed a similar pact called the Warsaw Pact, but this pact was Communist. Thus, the divide brought on the creation of the Iron Curtain, which physically divided West Germany from East Germany, but symbolically divided two different worlds. Tensions were heightened at this time until later in 1991 when the Cold War stopped and Iron Curtain was taken down earlier around 1988. I can't remember right now the exact year."

Everyone stood in shock of what Odd just said, even Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy. "Y..yyyes, Odd. That's correct," The teacher said returning to her board a little shocked.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked. Odd blushed.

"Sam's been helping me," Odd confessed making the team snicker. After class was over, the gang went over to Jeremy's room. "So what's the thing to do today?"

"Well, since you're the only person here that isn't a Lion Warrior, we'll have to protect you the most. But now, we need to figure out how to strike Platon hard. We're taking a mission to one of the replicas. We'll use the Skid. Come on," Lion instructed as they went out the door, but Jim stopped them.

"Well, well. Mr. Lion and his kids. And where do you think you're-"

"These kids are not your problem," Lion said looking deeply into Jim's eyes. Jim repeated in a trance. "You are going to go and check up on other kids." Again, Jim repeated. "You'll remember nothing of this encounter," Lion finished as Jim walked off.

"You have got to teach us that," Ulrich said. Lion shook his head.

"Later," He stated, "We have to get to the factory."

* * *

"Launching," Aelita said blasting the Skid off. Lion, Sissi, Jeremy, and Johnny were in the Navskids. **(remember there are only four Navskids) **Aelita was at the steer.

"Why is it that you had us stay here?" Odd asked. Yumi, Ulrich, Kiwi, Odd, William, and Hiroki were back at the factory. Kiwi was typing away at the computer.

"Just in case something goes screwy," Sissi reminded as they sailed through the Digital Sea. "We're coming up to the replica. Kiwi?"

"Cracking the code now," he replied, "Alright, you're in." Then they moved into the replica. The team came out the sea and began to dock on a nearby tower. "What does the sector look like?"

"Like the Forest sector. So what do we do here?" Aelita asked.

"We're going to use Jeremy's Teleportation code to destroy the Supercomputer on Earth. Our suspicion is that they are the same Supercomputers that you guys destroyed in the past," Kiwi explained.

"But have been fixed up and used for Platon's purposes," Lion finished, "So this is how it's going to go. Aelita and I will shut it down while the three of you guys protect the Skid. Ready, mutt?"

"Teleportation," Kiwi said as the two disappeared. "So did you make it?"

"We have good news and bad news," Lion said grimly.

"What's the good news?" Yumi asked.

"The good news is that we're okay and we found the old forest sector supercomputer," Aelita replied.

"The bad news?" Ulrich asked.

"I think a visual will help you better," Aelita said. There before was a fortified fortress in the jungle. Kankerlots guarded the whole thing. "It looks almost like a factory." Then an idea came into Lion's head.

"Kiwi, do we still have our Lion Warrior powers?" he asked.

"Well, after the XANA thing, I figured that the Teleportation thing needed some tune up so I-"

"CAN WE GO LION?!" Lion shouted.

"Yes, yes, you can."

"Good! Then in that case, it's time to practice that disappearing thing I taught you," Lion said to Aelita. With that they both disappeared.

"I hope they can finish it in time," Kiwi said to the group.

"Hey, Kiwi? We have a problem. And it's huge!" Sissi exclaimed. There stood before them was the Kolossus. With him, three Volkanoids.

"But that's impossible," Jeremy exclaimed. "How does Platon have the power to summon the Kolossus when he doesn't have that much power?"

"Hey guys? We found something," Lion said still disguised, "Platon is creating monsters in the real world then transporting them to the real world."

"Oh great," William groaned, "Then you guys are going to have to destroy the Supercomputer quickly."

"On it," Lion replied.

"Sissi, Jeremy, Hiroki, you guys are going to have to bring that thing down," Kiwi instructed.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Jeremy and Hiroki shouted dodging the Kolossus's foot. "Wait, can't you turn into a giant, Sissi?" Sissi face palmed herself.

"Thanks for reminding me. GOING BIG!" Then she grew into a massive giant. "Come on, let's tussle."

BACK WITH AELITA AND LION

"Yikes!" Lion exclaimed dodging a laser shot, "That was close."

"I told you not to sneeze," Aelita accused.

"Well, so sorry that I have normal bodily functions," Lion said running from the guards, "Okay, we're in the center of the factory. It's time to blow this place out of this world. You ready?" Aelita nodded. "Flash Flame!"

"Energy Nova!" With that, within seconds the whole factory burned to the ground.

"Okay, we better get home. Kiwi?"

"On it," Kiwi replied, "And you finished it just in time, too. Another minute and the others would have been squashed...by Sissi."

"I said I was sorry," Sissi said half-sorry, half-laughing. The sector started to disappear as the three boarded the Skid.

"Alright, let's head home," Lion said.

* * *

"That was awesome!" William said. Jeremy and Johnny were still breathing hard from the scanners.

"Oh sure. If you weren't nearly stepped on by Sissi," Jeremy exclaimed.

"Hey, we defeated the Kolossus, right?" Sissi said defensively, "The point is that we significantly lowered the power that Platon has. That's four portals that Platon can't use."

"In any case, we know why Platon's been able to summon these monsters so easily," Lion stated.

"So, we've got our plan to defeat Platon forever," Aelita said.

"More work," Hiroki sighed.

**to be continued.**


	20. The Plan

The Two Takedown

* * *

"So this is it," Ulrich said, "One replica down. Four more to go, and that's just the replicas we're talking about." The group was at the mess hall eating breakfast.

"In any case, we've successfully lowered Platon's strength," Lion said, "But we do have another problem."

"What's that?" Aelita asked.

"It has to do with our training," Yumi explained, "We've gotten the basics down for water, earth, and air. But not fire."

"Why?" Jeremy asked, "Fire was very easy for Aelita and I."

"Well, I have a theory as to why they can't seem to get it, but until I can prove it, we'll just have to work on your Lyoko skills," Lion explained. Yumi and Ulrich nodded. Then Johnny came in with Tamiya. They were closely joking with each other. Then Tamiya waved good-bye as she exited the mess hall. Johnny went over to the team.

"Well, I see that you and Tamiya are getting along," Ulrich said almost in a tease. Johnny smirked.

"Go ahead and make jokes. At least I don't have millions of girls like Odd and then date Sam," Johnny said out loud. The teens all looked at him with bewildered looks.

"Johnny!" Odd exclaimed. Then Johnny looked to see Lion right there.

"Whoops, did I say that out loud?" Johnny chuckled nervously.

"Mr. Lion," Odd said in a panic, "I know what you're going to say but I-"

"Odd relax. I already know," Lion said laughing at their frightened faces.

"You...you do? But how?" Odd asked.

"Well, Samantha mentioned a lot about you and when I first met you, I knew that you would be the perfect one for her. Aside from your player attitude," Lion smirked at a blushing Odd.

"So, you're okay with it?" Yumi asked.

"You have my blessing," Lion answered. Odd was relieved.

"Well, that's a relief," he sighed. Just then Sissi arrived. "What's up Mechanist?"

"Today, we're going to do something a little difficult. We're going to take out two Supercomputers," Sissi said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's impossible, you're insane, it can't be done," The team said.

"Listen, I've come up with a new plan and code to destroy the Supercomputers from inside the replica. The problem is that we can only use it once for now," Sissi explained. Odd got up.

"So what are we waiting for lets go," He said dashing out the door.

"One thing's for sure," Lion stated, "We're going to need all the team on deck. Sissi will be at the controls."

"I designed a replica of the Skid, so that we can have two teams doing two things. So we're going to destroy the Supercomputers simultaneously," Sissi explained to the group going outside.

"I'll have Leon, Aslan, and Sam guard the computer with you," Lion suggested.

* * *

"Alright," Hiroki said in his Navskid, "Let's get this started."

"I have the coordinates of the target replicas. Good Luck," Sissi said, "Xavier will stay on Lyoko just in case something goes screwy."

"Come on, let's go," Odd said excitedly. Soon, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy found themselves at the sector. They entered in the sector and docked. "Looks like the desert sector."

"Alright, we can see the sights never," Sissi said getting back to the mission, "I'll start the code for the destruction of the Supercomputer. You have to locate the main tower for the code to work. It's Northeast from your location."

"Odd, Jeremy, and I will go. You guys mind staying here and managing," Aelita said with a smile to Yumi and Ulrich.

"Not at all," Ulrich said blushing a little, as was Yumi.

"Good, I'll get your vehicles. Jeremy, you can use Lightning Strike," Sissi replied.

"Got it," Jeremy said turning into a being of electricity and zooming off.

"Hey Einstein, wait for me!" Odd exclaimed chasing after him. Aelita shook her head. Meanwhile, Lion, William, Hiroki, Johnny, and Kiwi were entering another sector. They docked.

"Hey Sissi, it looks like the Ice sector here," Kiwi observed.

"That's nice, mutt. Now, you guys will have to manually destroy the Supercomputer. I'm using the Elimination code with the others. Who's going?" Sissi asked.

"I'll go with William. If it's the same Supercomputer, it probably won't be that bad," Lion said.

"Alright, I'll teleport you," Sissi replied. And off they were. "The rest of you should get out and guard the Skid 2."

"Aye, Aye Captain," Hiroki said.

* * *

"Alright, you're nearing the tower now. Turn right and you should see it. My scanners say that only one monster is guarding it," Sissi said to Lyoko team. Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita turned, but they stopped when they saw who was guarding it.

"Um...Sissi? We got a problem," Odd said nervously.

"What's the matter?" Sissi asked.

"Well, the one monster guarding the tower happens to be the Kolossus," Odd replied with hope sinking a little.

"What! There's no way Platon could have seen this coming. Hmm. Wait, use your superpowers and weapons to defeat him. Go for the XANA symbols like all the other monsters.

"Well, here goes nothing," Jeremy said dashing off.

"Hey Ugly!" Odd shouted getting the giant's attention. "Eat Laser Arrow!"

* * *

"I think that this is going to go horrible wrong in a moment," Sissi said touching the holographic monitors.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"Why in the world would Platon guard that particular tower only if he knew that it was important for us?" Sissi reasoned. "In any case, I think I know what the next move is." She contacted Hiroki, Kiwi, and Johnny. "Hey guys, be on the lookout. Platon's up to something. You might be visited by something big."

"Well be on our best watch," Johnny said, "Mind programming the Straight Liner so I can check the perimeter?"

"Sure, that might help," Sissi said virtualizing the jet. "Hey Lion, William, you might want to pick up the pace. Platon's figuring out our plan."

"We just completely destroyed the back generators, now we're going for the main one," William said. But just then, he was interrupted by a horde of block. "It may take a while."

"Hurry!" Sissi said.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Lion shouted.

* * *

"Um...Sissi?"

"Yes," Sissi replied to Johnny.

"We got a big problem over here," Johnny said dodging a swing from...the Kolossus?

"Impossible!" Sissi exclaimed, "The Kolossus is already in the Desert Replica. Platon can't have enough power to make two."

"What should we do?" Johnny said.

"Destroy it if you can. Go for symbols. If not try to delay it," Sissi instructed.

"We'll **do **it," Hiroki said confidently, "Multiply!"

* * *

"Sissi?"

"Xavier?" Sissi said surprised, "What's wrong now?"

"I'm in Sector 5 and bunch of monsters are going for the outside of the sphere," Xavier informed.

"Oh no," Sissi said pulling up the Holomap for Sector 5. "They're going for the core. By the looks of it they've just started attacking. Xavier, send some buzzards in there to delay the attack." Xavier nodded as he got to work. "So that's his plan. Since the teams at the replicas, Platon's going to take out core so they can't get back home. And he knows that I can't do the Elimination code without me being here," then Sissi thought of something, "Or maybe I don't have to be here. Jeremy! Aelita! Odd!"

"Yeah," The three said barely breathing.

"Sorry to pressure you but you now only have five minutes to get inside the tower. I've set the code to start in five minutes. Destroy the monster quickly," Sissi instructed.

"You heard her. Let's finish this," Odd said lowly. "Time Control!"

* * *

"So umm...Ulrich?" Yumi started nervously.

"Yes Yumi? What's wrong?" He asked seeing Yumi a little antsy.

"Well, we're still friends, right?" She asked moving closer a little.

"Of course, the best of friends!" Ulrich said a little overzealously.

"And you know how I've wanted us to just be friends, right?" Yumi reminded quietly. Ulrich looked downcast when he heard that.

"Yeah, I remember," He said lowly. Yumi moved a little closer to him.

"Well...Um...I've...decided to...um... change my mind," Yumi said blushing immensely, giving Ulrich more hope by the minute, "I was...thinking we...could be more than friends." They just stood there for a while in silence. Then out of the blue, Ulrich found enough courage to kiss her on the lips. Yumi was a little shocked but melted into the kiss. When they parted, they had their arms tightly around each other. Ulrich smiled widely.

"I'm glad," He whispered to a smiling Yumi.

* * *

"FINALLY!" Lion said as they destroyed the Supercomputer. They were automatically teleported back sleeping.

"Looks like they managed to do it," Kiwi shouted as the Sector started to disappear, "Let's get on board!" Johnny did a kamikaze on the Kolossus, jumping out on the last second. Everyone boarded the Skid and sailed home.

"You guys did good," Sam said over the intercom.

"Sam?" Hiroki said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Sissi went into Lyoko to secure the core of Lyoko. It's being attacked," Sam explained.

"Then there's not a moment to lose. We'll be right there," Johnny said zooming off.

* * *

"Energy Nova!" Aelita cried out finally destroying the Kolossus. She quickly got inside the tower and floated up to the panel. She had gotten there just in time. She continued the program that Sissi set up. It destroyed the Supercomputer on Earth and the Sector started to disappear. The three started running towards the ship.

"Look, here they come," Yumi said as Ulrich let go of her. They ran in a panic.

"Get on the ship! Get On The Ship! GET ON THE SHIP!" Jeremy cried out as they docked. They safely flew away as the sector blew to pieces.

"Great guys, now head back to Lyoko immediately. Sissi and Xavier are protecting the core from monsters," Sam explained.

"We're on our way," Aelita said blasting the Skid.

"Man, never a moment's peace," Odd sighed.

* * *

"Keep making more of those monsters, Xavier," Sissi shouted as she dodged a laser from a creeper.

"I'm giving it all she's got captain!" Xavier said in Scottish voice. Then they heard a boom. They looked up to see that the first layer of the sphere was gone.

"Oh no," Sissi grimly said as she saw Kamikaze Kankerlots coming her way, "I can't touch those things."

"But we can," Hiroki said destroying them. Johnny shot at the creepers firing at the sphere. Yumi threw her fans to destroy the rest of the monsters. It was finally over.

"Whew. That was a relief. Let's head home," Sissi said.

"Um...Sam, Leon, nor Aslan don't know how to manage the Supercomputer. So, either Jeremy, Kiwi, or you is going to have to be de-virtualized the hard way," Lion said. The big dog and the blue girl looked at the blue lightning warrior.

"Why me?" he said as Sissi punched him to de-virtualize him.

* * *

"Oh glory, that was too close," Lion said plopping down in a comfortable chair in the Hermitage. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Yumi and Ulrich were sitting relatively close to each other.

"Aw, so cute," Hiroki teased.

"Shut it, Hiroki," Yumi shouted...accidentally creating a fire around her. Everyone looked at her amazed. Ulrich stood up and shot out a burst of flame, too. "How is this possible?"

"Well, let's see. Did you complete your bet?" Lion asked smirking. Yumi growled a little before saying.

"Yes, I did," Yumi groaned.

"Then my hypothesis was right. You see, you two were so confused on your feelings for each other that your inner fire could not be produced. So when you finally confessed, that inner fire ignited, thus giving you two the ability to fire bend now," Lion explained.

"You see, all you had to do was confess," Johnny said, "Was that so hard?" Yumi took Ulrich's hand in hers.

"Actually, no. It wasn't," Yumi smiled.

"So um... is someone going to tell me what this 'bet' was about?" Ulrich asked. Everyone in the house laughed.

**to be continued.**


	21. Double Date Drama

Double Date Drama

* * *

Ulrich sat there on the bench laughing; it was morning. Yumi glared at him with a blush. "It's not funny," Yumi exclaimed. She had just finished explaining the bet.

"Yumi, the very fact that it happened just as you closed the deal is what's making me laugh," Ulrich laughed out. Yumi just shook her head. Ulrich put a hand on her shoulder. "On the bright side, you settled the bet," He said. Yumi smiled. Then William and Sissi came up.

"Well, good news, two replicas down, two more to go," William said.

"The bad news?" Yumi asked.

"The code I made accidentally made the Mountain sector replica unstable. That and we have an unknown sector," Sissi stated. Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other in confusion.

"Wouldn't it be just a replica of sector 5?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, that's what I thought, but it doesn't have the same signature code as Sector 5. It's completely different," Sissi said.

"So we have two options. Either we go to the Mountain Sector on Lyoko and activate a tower to stabilize the Mountain replica, or we explore the new replica," William said.

"Let's tell the rest of the team first," Yumi said getting up, "I'm sure Odd is going to love this."

* * *

"I can't go on the mission," Odd whined.

"What?!" The team said. They were inside Jeremy's room. Johnny and Hiroki weren't there yet.

"Why can't you?" Lion asked.

"Because...um...Sam and I have a date today," He said blushing.

"Don't you think that can wait until tomorrow?" Ulrich suggested.

"Just tell her that you're on a mission. She'll definitely understand," Aelita suggested, too.

"No, you should go on the date," Lion said smiling. Everyone looked at him, "Look, we're just exploring a sector or stabilizing one. We don't need all hands on deck. I think Odd will be okay. Have some fun."

"Well, if you say so," Sissi said. Then the twins came in. "Ah there you are. We're just talking about our new mission." Sissi quickly explained the situation. Hiroki grew nervous.

"What's the matter?" Yumi asked noticing her brother was edgy. Johnny smiled.

"No, lover-boy over here just landed a date with Milly," Johnny laughed.

"It's NOT a date. We're just lab partners and I've been paired up with her in a science project. We have to classify plants," Hiroki explained.

"Oh sure, that's what it is," Johnny smirked, "Anyways, you're down one person to go."

"Two, Odd's on a date, too. Man, it's like Valentine here," Kiwi said, "Good thing I just mate with the girl dogs I see and move on." Everyone was speechless.

"Anyways, let's explore the new replica first," Sissi said getting out the door, "Have fun on your date, kids." She teased Odd and Hiroki.

* * *

"We're at the replica now," Aelita said. Lion, Johnny, William, and Ulrich were in the Navskids.

"Okay, let me enter in the code breaker," Sissi said moving the holo-monitors around. Then something went wrong. "That's strange. The code breaker is taking longer than usual. Hang on guys, it's going to take a while."

"I don't think we have a while," Ulrich muttered as the sea turned red.

"He's right. Four mongers coming our way. One for each of you, boys," Aelita informed, "Deploy Navskids."

"Alright, time for the real fighting," William said excited.

"Bet you can't shoot more than me," Ulrich challenged.

"You're on," William accepted. Sissi shook her head.

"Boys," She muttered.

"Hey!" Jeremy said standing behind her. Yumi giggled.

* * *

"Well this is nice. Just you, me, and us rolling around together on our skate boards through town," Sam said smiling. Odd's mind was somewhere else.

"Yeah," Odd said distantly. He was so absentminded that he ran into a pole.

"Odd!" Sam exclaimed run to help him up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Odd said rubbing his head.

"Are you sure? That's the third pole you've hit today," Sam said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Odd dismissed, "I guess I'm just tried from all the Lyoko battles. Come on, let's go. I need to get my mind off this," Odd claimed racing away on his skateboard.

* * *

"I'm glad you could come along, Hiroki. I really do appreciate your help," Milly said sweetly.

"Um...sure it's okay," Hiroki said nervous, "Hey look this at this flower," He pointed to a beautiful orange tipped flower.

"That's beautiful," Milly said snapping a picture, "Thanks to you, Hiroki, we're nearly complete." She surprised him by hugging him. Hiroki was blushing immensely.

* * *

"Finally, got it," Sissi exclaimed, "Head back to the Skid guys."

"Aw, but we're having fun," Ulrich whined.

"Heading into the replica now," Aelita stated. They soon surfaced and witnessed what the sector looked like.

"Well? What is it like?" Sissi asked excited to know.

"Um...Mechanist? What's red, hot, and spouts it out when its ready to blow?" William riddled.

"A volcano," Sissi answered wondering why he would ask that.

"Correct," Aelita said showing her a visual of the sector. The sector had a red sky with virtualized volcanoes all around. The ground looked like molten rock.

"Whoa," Sissi, Yumi, Kiwi, and Jeremy said.

"Yehoahskf" Aelita's voice was gargled up.

"What was that, Aelita? I can't understand you?" Sissi said.

"What was that Sissi?" Aelita said trying to understand her.

"khaohoaoj"

"AHeoahsfja"

"It's no use. I can't get her," Aelita said.

"She'll find away to get in touch with us. In the meantime, we should dock now. Maybe we can contact her using the tower," Lion instructed.

"We've got a situation here. There's an activated tower that's messing up the communications. It's in the Mountain sector. I'll make sure that Xavier knows. And I'll contact our love birds. They're not going to like this," Sissi sighed as Kiwi, Jeremy, and Yumi went in.

* * *

"Ouch!" Odd said hitting another pole. Sam rolled her eyes as she picked Odd up.

"That's it. What's wrong?" Sam asked sternly looking at Odd with her hands on her hips. Odd looked nervously at her.

"Well, you see, the rest of the team is on a mission exploring the new sector replica. I'm just wondering how they're doing," Odd confessed. Sam seem to get angrier.

"You were suppose to be on a mission and instead you went out with me?" Sam asked, "Why?"

"I just really wanted to spend time with you," Odd said downcast. Sam's face softened. She caressed Odd's face.

"Aw, Odd. That's so sweet of you," Sam smiled...Then she slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For thinking I'm more important than the world. Odd, I know that you care about me and like me and I do too. But you have the job of protecting the world. I understand if you're on a mission now," Sam said. Then Odd's watch beeped. "Go get 'em." Odd gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I knew I loved you for a reason," He said dashing off, leaving a blushing Sam. "What is it, Mechanist?"

"Sorry to interrupt your date, but we got an activated tower," Sissi stated.

"Bout time," Odd said excitedly. Sissi was confused as he signed off.

"We're coming towards the tower. How did Odd take the message?" Yumi asked.

"Really well. In fact, he seemed excited that I interrupted," Sissi said confusing Jeremy, Kiwi, and Yumi.

* * *

"Wow, this place is incredible," Lion marveled as they walked around. Then they saw a tower. "There's the tower. Get to it and maybe we can get off this scrap heap."

* * *

"We're done. Thanks, Hiroki," Milly smiled.

"Milly, is there a specific reason why you're smiling so much?" Hiroki asked not expecting her to say what she said next.

"Because...I like you...a lot I mean," Milly said blushing. Hiroki's eyes widened.

"You mean, **like me, **like me?" Hiroki clarified. Milly nodded her head. "Wow, I...I really like you, too."

"Really?" Milly asked. They weren't aware that they were moving in.

"Really," Hiroki said, but then...Milly's watch beeped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I...I have to go to the paper office. They're suppose to be seeing me," Milly said disappointed.

"Oh, it's alright," Hiroki said. As she was about to go, she stopped.

"Hiroki?" Hiroki lifted his head as Milly surprisingly kissed him on the lips, "Thanks, for everything."

"Um...sure," Hiroki said shocked as she ran off. When she was out of sight, Hiroki jumped and danced around using his air bending. He soared to the sky. When he got down to Earth, his watch beeped. "What's wrong, Sissi?"

"Platon's attacking. Sorry to cancel your date," Sissi lamented.

"Are you kidding? This is perfect way to end the day. Thank you, Platon!" Hiroki said excitedly as he signed off.

"Okay, the world's going upside-down," Sissi told the others.

"Why do you say that?" Jeremy asked.

"Because it seems interrupting a date is the best thing you could do," Sissi said confusing the others.

"Sissi?"

"Aelita. Thank goodness, are you guys alright?" Sissi asked.

"We're fine, but we can't leave. Something wrong?" Aelita replied.

"Let me check. Oh great, the activated tower also blocks you from leaving the Sector. Platon's trying trap you," Sissi said.

"Not if we can stop it," Odd said finally arriving with Hiroki by his side. "Send us in captain."

"Heads up guys, Odd and Hiroki are coming," Sissi said.

"Good, because we have a huge problem," Jeremy said. Sissi checked her monitor.

"That's impos-"

"I don't think it's impossible anymore, Sissi," Yumi yelled.

"Three Kolossuses, with four Volkanoids? How are they standing on the ground?"

"The ground, that's it," Kiwi realized. "Guys, unbalance the Kolossuses."

"We're on it," Hiroki said zooming in the Black Horse with Odd over head.

"Charge," Yumi shouted.

* * *

"If I can tap into the tower, maybe I can figure out what Platon's doing," Aelita said to herself as she tapped away. "Got it! Mechanist, I'm sending you some data."

"Good, now start to head out. The others are taking care of the problem," Sissi instructed.

* * *

"One...more," Hiroki said charging at the Kolossus's foot. He rammed into it, causing the monster to lose its balance and plunge into the Digital Sea. "Alright, Xavier. Do your thing." Hiroki said as Xavier rushed into the tower.

"Tower deactivated," Xavier said.

"Alright, get out of there guys," Sissi commanded.

"And not a moment to soon," Lion stated, "These monsters here are tough." They jumped onto the Skid and sailed back home.

BACK IN SISSI'S ROOM.

"Well, the information that you got from the Volcano sector was very important. It's the specs on how Platon's able to send Kolossuses into Lyoko with using much power. If I can figure out how to make a virus out of it, we can seriously weaken him," Sissi stated.

"And what about Xavier?" Lion asked.

"We're almost done," Jeremy replied, "But we need some data from the volcano sector. It seems that it's the main hub of Platon's power. That's why it's so heavily guarded. But we'll get it in time." Hiroki and Odd were looking into space with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, I got to ask you guys something. I interrupt what seems to be the most important day of you lives, and you are so happy about. Care to explain?" Sissi said. Both Odd and Hiroki laughed as they told the story.

**To be continued.**


	22. Unstable

Unstable

* * *

Lion and the others were in class studying the nuclear functions of the A-bomb. After the class was over, the group went to Sissi's room. "So what's the plan today?" Odd asked.

"We have a little problem," Jeremy announced, "I'm nearly done with the program to bring Xavier back here. However, I need one piece of material. I figured this out with the data that Aelita gathered. In short, we're going back to the Volcano replica."

"Great," Sissi muttered, "And I was planning to stabilize the Mountain Sector with you guys."

"We could go in teams," Odd suggested.

"NOO!" The group shouted.

"I do NOT want repeat the incident with the sectors. That was too much," Sissi said rubbing her head.

Okay...then we'll just do one mission. But which one? Both are important," Odd reminded the team.

"Wait, if we re-stabilized the Mountain Sector, then the immediate course of action would be to destroy the Mountain Replica. But if we gather the data from the Volcano Replica, there's no telling what we would find," Lion explained.

"Monsters," William muttered.

"Other than the obvious," Lion corrected, "But anyways, we better get going. There's no telling what Platon has in store for us." With that, they rushed to the factory.

* * *

"We're on the Volcano sector," Aelita announced.

"Good," Sissi said, "Make your way to the main tower so we can get the data." Aelita, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy ran to the main tower. "Platon probably has nine Kolossuses waiting for us."

"We're at the tower," Yumi stated.

"REALLY?" Sissi and the others said surprised.

"Yeah, we know. Not one monster to be seen," Ulrich said.

"I don't like it. It's a trap. I just don't know what kind," Lion said wary.

"I don't like it either, but I'm going into the tower," Aelita said. Soon she was at the panel of the tower. "Wow, there's more data here than we thought! All kinds! There's also data about how to shut the portals down. I'm downloading it to you guys now."

"I got it. Now," Suddenly a beeping interrupted Sissi, "What now?" She tapped the monitors. "Of course it's rigged," She muttered.

"What's the matter?" Aelita asked coming out of the tower.

"Um...is the Volcano Sector becoming fizzy to you?" Sissi asked. The warriors looked down to see the ground beneath them didn't fizz. "Yeah um get to the Skid. Now!" They rushed to the Skid jumping and flying over near misses. They finally got to the Skid and got on board when the sector started to vanish.

"What happened back there?" Odd asked.

"The data you retrieved was rigged to make the Volcano Sector to be unstable. We'll have to figure how to fix that later. For now, start to come in the dry dock," Sissi said.

"So what are you going to do about the Volcano Sector?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know," Sissi muttered. Then an idea popped into mind, "Hey guys? New plan. Dock the Skid on Lyoko and then I'll send you to the Mountain Sector. Might as well stabilize that one instead." She brought up Sector 5 on the Holomap. "If I can use the core of Lyoko to find what I need, then it might be a little easier. Hey guys? Newer plan."

"Stop changing your mind!" Odd exclaimed.

"Go to the core of Lyoko to protect it while I do a deep scan of Lyoko," Sissi instructed.

"What about the Mountain Sector?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll have Kiwi, Lion, and William on that," Sissi said as the three teleported into the Mountain Sector, "Just focus on the core."

"Roger! Over and Out!" Odd said excitedly. Meanwhile, Lion, Kiwi, and William were on the Mountain Sector.

"Where to, Mechanist?" Lion asked.

"The tower I need is due East. But be ready, I see a lot of monsters there already," Sissi warned.

"No sweat," William confidently said, "We'll be done and ready for our date in no time." He and the gang rushed off to the tower.

"Date?" Johnny and Hiroki asked, both with a smirk on their faces. Sissi blushed.

"Aelita, how are things?" Sissi asked.

"We're entering the core now," Aelita informed as they flew into the core.

"Good, now protect it while I launch the deep scan," Sissi said.

"You might want to hurry," Ulrich rushed, "We've got company." Five mantas and a horde of hornets came rushing in.

"No sweat," Odd said shooting his arrows. They deflected of the manta's armor. "Um...Mechanist. Looks like the mantas have new armor."

"Let me check," Sissi said, "Oh great. Looks like the armored mantas can only be destroyed by Ulrich's sword and Yumi's fan. The hornets don't have anything new, though, so the rest of you can take those out."

"On it," Odd stated, "Just make sure you do your thing."

"Yo, Sissi," William called.

"What is it?"

"We've finished the mess," He said plunging his sword into the last Block.

"Good, I'll take care of the tower remotely. Make sure that tower's protected," Sissi instructed.

"That may be harder than usual," Lion said looking t the reinforcement horde coming. He jumped and made an Earthwave crushing the creatures.

"It'll be a minute," Sissi said, "Come on, come on. Got it! Alright guys, I've accessed the tower and launched the deep scan. You can come back in now."

"Great! It was getting dangerous around here," Jeremy said running from a manta. Yumi sawed the armored manta in half. Aelita smiled smugly.

"My hero," she muttered. Jeremy blushed embarrassed.

BACK AT THE FACTORY

"So did you get the info we needed," Aelita asked.

"Yep, but there's something else," Sissi said mysteriously. The others looked at her until she spoke again, "Platon's data shows that the Volcano Sector...is his main hub. Destroying it would greatly decrease his power."

"But?" Lion said in a questioning voice.

"But simply destroying his main hub won't stop the Kolossuses from coming in. We have to figure out another way. I also found some info on Pink, your mother Aelita," Sissi explained, "And I learned that he's trying to figure out her two spies." Everyone looked at Sissi confused and surprised.

"You mean that Pink has other spies around the school campus that we don't know about? That's strange," Hiroki commented.

"Why's that?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, Pink's never had a good reason to hide her spies. Like, Kiwi. So it's a bit of surprise to hear that she's got others," Johnny explained.

"So now we have to look out for the spies. But what about the game plan?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, we have to manually destroy the mountain sector. I want to save the Elimination code for the Volcano sector. That and we have another problem," Sissi explained.

"It's the portals on Lyoko. They're the size of a Kolossus in a big round circle and they're at the edge of each of the sectors. Destroying them will take some massive power," Johnny said.

"Which we'll proudly provide," Odd said pridefully.

"We can't just shoot a laser arrow at it and hope it will work. We have to figure out something else. Either that, or we focus on the codes to bring Xavier back and we locate Platon's base on the real world," Sissi said. The group was silent for a moment.

"I think we're going to have to use a combination of both," Lion sighed. Everyone else groaned, "But until then, don't you and Will have a date?" Lion smirked. The two blushed as they went out the door. "I love a good couple," Lion sighed happily.

**to be continued**


	23. The Two Spies

The Two Spies

* * *

Johnny's head laid back on the bench with his arms outstretched on the top. To anyone passing by, he would look like a guy who was relaxing in the sun. "Hi, Arrow," a voice called him. Johnny looked up to see Yumi, Sissi, and Aelita coming towards him. He chuckled a little. This picture made it look like all the girls were now falling for him.

"What's up?" Johnny greeted laying his head back on the bench.

"The team just destroyed the Mountain Sector," Sissi said as they sat on the bench. Johnny's head shot up.

"Already? It's not even 8:00am. Who did the mission?" Johnny questioned.

"Jeremy, Lion, Aelita, and I. We decided to do it early so Platon wouldn't have time to get many monsters on the field. How you doing? You look tired," Yumi mentioned.

"No, I'm just relaxing. It's Sunday, no classes, not one Platon attack for the entire month, and we just took down now four sectors. I'm just relaxing my muscles. Although," Johnny said ominously looking around, "I am here just wondering about who's Pink's spies."

"Wouldn't my mother want to use adults to do it?" Aelita asked.

"Not necessarily. You mother knows the potential that kids can have. So it could be anyone," Sissi explained.

"But who," Johnny questioned. Then he relaxed back, "Well, it doesn't really matter. As long as she doesn't do anything we'll regret. Hey, has Lion decided whether or not to give Odd his lion?"

"Not yet," Lion said from behind, startling everyone, "I'm still mulling it over." A couple girls walked by Mr. Lion giggling while he waved at them. Johnny smiled as he shook his head.

"Still got that charm I see," Johnny commented. Then they saw Tamiya coming up.

"So do you," Lion whispered in his ear.

"Hi, Johnny. Could you help me with some leftover homework?" Tamiya asked.

"You know, Tamiya, I could help you too," Lion offered, but she respectfully declined.

"No thank, Mr. Lion. I just wanted Johnny to help me out," Tamiya said.

"Flirt," Yumi coughed to Johnny. Johnny quickly and lightly hit Yumi in side.

"Sure, Tamiya, I'll help," He said standing up and running away with her.

"Well, that was cute," Lion said jumping over the bench and sitting where Johnny sat, "Oh by the way, we've decided that when we destroy the Volcano replica, we'll bring Xavier out." The three girls looked at him in amazement.

"Jeremy and Kiwi figured out the code?" Aelita asked. Lion nodded.

"And we're going to launch your code while we do that too," Lion said to Sissi.

"That's a lot happening at one time. Do you think it's a good idea?" Sissi questioned.

"It will have to happen so fast that Platon doesn't see it coming. So we're going to need very few people in the Skid for it. That and Jeremy knows about code," Lion said.

"We're also going to have to weaken the sector from the outside too. It almost too strong for the Elimination code," Sissi mentioned, "I'll just need to activate a tower on Lyoko quickly."

"Sure," Lion agreed.

"So what's the code that Sissi's made?" Aelita asked. Lion and Sissi smiled.

"It's a surprise! You're just going to have to wait," Lion said in a singsong voice. Aelita pouted a little for not knowing.

"So what do we do today?" Yumi asked.

"Right now, we rest. I mean our muscles are sore and everything's okay," Lion said relaxing his back. Then his head shot up. "Wait up. Where's Hiroki?" They turned their heads to see Hiroki and Milly walking together giggling. "Well, our little people are up to their old charms. It's seems happiness is all around us. So how did your date with William go?" Sissi blushed.

"It was nice," She said simply. Lion and the others smiled. Then Hiroki and Milly came over.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Hiroki smiled.

"Good, very good," Lion replied, "And how are you, Milly."

"Good Mr. Lion," Milly greeted stalely, "Hiroki, I have to go now. See you," She said kissing him on the cheek. Hiroki blushed as she ran away.

"I love life," Hiroki said in a daze. Aelita, Sissi, and Yumi all laughed at Hiroki.

"You know, I've noticed that Milly and Tamiya seem to be the only girls that don't seem to like me," Lion observed.

"They like you," Yumi said, "They just...well...now that you mention it, they do seem a little more hostile to you than with us." Hiroki defended her.

"Hey, Milly's just fine, okay. If she doesn't seem to talk much to Lion, than that's that. Nothing strange," He argued.

"Easy Romeo," Sissi calmed, "No one accused anyone. We're just looking at the events."

"Well, you do have a point," Hiroki confessed, "But what does that mean?"

"It means that they just don't like me," Lion stated simply, "But just why they seem to not like me is where I'm confused. Well, I'm going to sleep. If you want me, you know how to find me." Lion stood up and went to his room. Hiroki went to find Milly. She jumped when Hiroki found her in the woods.

"Hiroki! What...What are you doing here?" She asked startled and nervous. It looked like she was talking over the phone with someone.

"I was just looking for you to ask you a question," Hiroki said wondering why she was so jumpy.

"Um...sure what...what is it?" Milly asked nervous.

"Why do you seem not to like Mr. Lion? He's really a nice guy," Hiroki asked. Milly calmed down.

"It's not that hate him. I just don't see why so many girls fall for him," Milly replied.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you don't seem to get along with him," Hiroki asked. Milly pouted a little.

"Look, Hiroki, I just know something about Lion that no one else knows about." Soon her watch beeped, "See you, I've got to go." She ran off.

"See you," Hiroki said still confused. When she rounded the corner, Hiroki heard Milly gasped and screamed. He ran to her to see a man in a black suit holding her by the throat. Hiroki couldn't show her his Lion powers, so he grabbed a big stick and whacked the man, who phased a little dropping Milly. Milly grabbed Hiroki's hand and ran for cover. "What's happening?"

"I didn't want this to come up now," Milly muttered as she hit her fist against the wall. Then Hiroki's watch beeped.

"Hey lover boy! Time to move it! Platon's attacking," Sissi said over the watch.

"You know Platon?" Milly asked surprised.

"YOU know Platon?" Hiroki repeated surprised.

"Ooooo, I called at a bad time, didn't I?" Sissi said regretfully.

"No, you just revealed something to us that we didn't know about each other," Hiroki said looking harshly at a guilty Milly, "What's the attack this time?"

"It looks like Platon's just targeting you and Johnny," Sissi stated, "I don't know why."

"I do," Hiroki muttered, "Who's on Lyoko?"

"Yumi, Aelita, William, and Ulrich. Odd and Kiwi are coming to support you. Don't worry, I'll have a RETURN TO THE PAST soon enough," Sissi said.

"Don't bother. I don't think we'll need it. And tell Odd and Kiwi to shut down the tower first," Hiroki signed out. He glared at Milly.

"Hehehe. I've got a confession to make," Milly said rubbing her arm. Then a shot nearly shot her down.

"Let's talk about this later," Hiroki said as they ran.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Johnny exclaimed as Tamiya and him ducked behind a bush. Another man was hunting them down. "So when were you going to tell me?!"

"When were you going to tell me?!" Tamiya asked back. Then she smiled, "Looks like we're both secretive," she said holding Johnny's hand. Johnny blushed.

"Yeah, I guess," He smiled. Then an explosion came from behind them, "We got to go."

* * *

"So how are you guys holding up?" Sissi asked.

"Four armored mantas, four shielded Volkanoids, and a horde of Kamikaze Kankerlots. Other than that, easy," Ulrich said plunging his sword into the manta, "Okay, three mantas."

"Come on guys," Aelita said shouting a kankerlot, "We got to get to that tower." Then Yumi came up with a brilliant idea.

"I've got an idea. But it's a little cheap. HEY UGLIES!" Yumi shouted grabbing the attention of all the monsters, "The code to being invincible is in that tower over on the other side of the sector!" There was a slight pause. Then all the monsters raced over to the tower. The team stood there in amazement.

"I can't believe that worked," Sissi said amazed. Soon, Xavier de-activated the tower. "Good work guys." Then Milly, Johnny, Hiroki, and Tamiya came into the Supercomputer room. Johnny was smiling in a laughing mood, Milly and Tamiya looked down ashamed, and Hiroki looked madder than when Yumi's mad. (and that's saying something). "Um...is there some reason you brought them here?" Sissi asked.

"We've got something to tell you," Milly said. She explained the situation. Sissi sighed.

"Lion is going to be very mad," Sissi muttered.

**to be continued.**


	24. Breaking the Curse

Breaking the Curse

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lion laughed in his chair. "So wait wait wait! You two are Pink's spies and you didn't even know that Hiroki and Johnny were Lion Warriors too? AND you're Lion Warriors? THAT'S RICH!" Everyone stared at the laughing man in confusion.

"I'm surprised, Lion. Usually, you would be mad at something like this," Sissi said.

"I would, but this is the funniest thing that Pink has ever done to me. Lovers that are on the opposite sides? It's the perfect tragic love story. I'm just laughing that it actually happened," Lion said still laughing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hiroki asked hurt a little, but he hid it by his anger. Milly looked shamefully at the ground.

"We didn't know, Hiroki. We didn't know that you were one of the Lion Warriors. If we did, I would have told you," Milly said.

"True. To be honest, Hiroki, I don't know why you're upset. We didn't know, they didn't know, and probably the only person that knew was Pink. It's not their fault," Johnny said defending to two girls. Hiroki shook his head and stormed out the room. Milly sadly sighed.

"I'll talk to him," Milly said going out the door.

"So this is why you two don't like me," Lion realized.

"We do like you. We were just cautious of you. We knew that we were suppose to be spying you," Tamiya explained.

"So when did you become spies for Pink?" Johnny asked.

"Well, it was actually the day that you and I bumped into each other and you and Yumi made the bet," Tamiya said. Everyone chuckled.

"DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THE BET?!" Yumi shouted.

"Calm down. Anyways, what do we do now?" Tamiya asked.

"To be honest, we don't know why you're spying up. We already have the dog ratting us out," Lion mentioned.

"Hey!" Kiwi said undignified.

"Anyways, what are you planning to do now?" Tamiya asked. Lion stood up from his chair.

"Well, it is tomorrow. It's time to destroy the Volcano Sector," Lion said seriously.

"Do you think we're ready?" Jeremy asked. Aelita held his hand.

"I am," She said.

"I am," Odd said pumping his fist into the air.

"We are," Sissi, William, Yumi, and Ulrich said.

"The dog is ready," Kiwi stated.

"I'm ready," Johnny said holding Tamiya's hand. She smiled.

"Good. Now we're going to wait for Hiroki. I hope that Milly can work her magic," Lion said hopefully.

* * *

Hiroki sat outside on the bench looking angrily at the ground. "If you keep staring like that, the ground will burn," Milly said coming behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know," Milly answered. Hiroki sighed. "There's another reason why you're bummed out. What is it?"

"For the first time, I found someone normal. Someone I could relax with and have a good time with. Now I learn that she's in the same rut as I am," Hiroki replied.

"So you're upset that I'm not normal?"

"No, I'm upset that the time with the person I care about is going to be mainly about my job," Hiroki said hanging his head.

"Hey, think about it. If I were actually normal, don't you thin I would wonder where you were going everywhere? It would be more harm to me than you," Milly pointed out. Hiroki sighed. She did have a point. "I'm sorry Hiroki."

"No, I'm sorry. We both didn't know. It's alright," Hiroki said calmly. Milly smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. Hiroki blushed. Just then Lion came.

"So are you doing better?" He asked. They both stood up and Hiroki rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I'm better. What did you guys talk about while I was gone?" Hiroki asked.

"We're going to destroy the Volcano Sector today," Lion said seriously. Hiroki and Milly gasped, "It will be extremely dangerous and we need all hands on deck in order for it to work. Are you ready?" Hiroki looked at Milly's smile.

"Hey, we're Lion Warriors. We're ALWAYS ready," He said confidently. Lion smirked.

"Then let's go," Lion said as the two raced away. Hiroki stopped short and ran back and kissed Milly on the lips.

"For if I don't come back," Hiroki said. Then Milly then kissed him too.

"For WHEN you come back," Milly corrected him. Hiroki smiled as he ran off with Lion.

"It's time to finally break this curse," Lion muttered to himself. They got to the factory and were warped to Lyoko.

"Alright," Kiwi announced. "We need to activate a tower to start the whole thing. We'll have to not say much over the mission. I don't want Platon to hear any of this."

"We got it," Odd said. "Lyoko team to the tower and Lion team to the destination spot?"

"You got it," Kiwi replied.

"Let's go," Ulrich said as they zoomed across the Desert Sector. There they saw that the tower. Within moments of arriving, monsters came up behind them. Green tanks and krabs, and Volkanoids. "Kiwi, why are there so many monsters here?"

"Platon must be wondering why we need this tower," Kiwi guessed.

"That would explain why he's attacking us in the Digital Sea!" Lion exclaimed dodging a monger in his navskid. He armed his weapons and fired the torpedo blowing up the monger. "Okay, now let's get into this sector." The Navskids merged to the Skid and entered the Volcano Sector.

"You guys are going have to wait until the guys activate the tower. We can't do much with out it," Kiwi mentioned.

"We''ve activated it!" Aelita replied. Kiwi was surprised.

"How? There are still monsters there," he asked.

"Well, the others are taking care of them, so hurry!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Alright guys. I'll materialize your vehicles. The tower isn't that far away, but it's guarded down. And hurry! You're on a bit of a time limit here," Kiwi explained.

"Got you," Lion said as they dashed off.

"Xavier, get in your tower and get ready for the program," Kiwi instructed.

"Okay," Xavier said.

* * *

"YEEAAAAHH!" Odd exclaimed as he shot down the last monster, "Good. Now, we just wait for the others. I hope they can do it." Meanwhile, Lion was burning Kankerlots and Hornets while Sissi pushed down the Kolossuses.

"SISSI! GET IN THE TOWER! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THE OTHERS!" Hiroki shouted.

"But,"

"Just GO!" He exclaimed. Sissi shrank down and slid into the tower while the others protected it. Kiwi pressed the monitors and high speed.

"I hope this work. Ready?" Kiwi asked Sissi.

"Ready," Sissi said. She placed her hand on the panel and...

**To be continued :)**


	25. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

* * *

"WE DID IT!" Kiwi exclaimed, "The Sector's breaking down. I'm starting the programs. You guys get out of there!"

"Don't have to tell us twice," Johnny said as they ran to the Skid. A Kolossus blocked their way, "Not today! I ain't gonna die here!" Johnny shouted as he shot his 'Dead shot' attack at the giant destroying it. They jumped into the Skid and got out just in time.

"WOO-HOO! You made it! And the programs are working smoothly. Come on, everyone. Let's head home," Kiwi said excitedly jumping around landing into Sam's arms.

The whole group was waiting in the Supercomputer room. Ulrich and Sam were down in the scanner room. The elevator opened up. Everyone looked in anticipation. Ulrich smiled. "Everyone, I give you: Xavier," He said producing a blonde headed teenage boy about the same height as Lion in his true form. His clothes were a white lab coat with a blue t-shirt and black slacks. Lion teared up.

"Brother," He whispered as they hugged,"Welcome home. I've missed you so much." Xavier's eyes were watery too. Then they heard the elevator move again.

"Is someone else coming?" Aelita asked. Lion released his brother and smiled at Kiwi, Sissi, and Jeremy. "What's going on?"

"Well, a long time ago, after you guys met XANA, we were wondering what qualities Lyoko could possess. Then when you were nearly de-virtualized forever and Jeremy had to use a hair to re-materialize you, we followed the same program for another person that would be de-virtualized," Lion explained.

"But we would need actual DNA from the real world, which we found by looking into the fabric of clothing for this person. It was then that we, Kiwi, Jeremy, and I worked to make a program that would reconstruct the lost codes and pieces of that said person," Sissi smiled at Aelita's ever widening eyes.

"You mean you-" Then the door to the elevator opened. Sam stepped out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the creator of Lyoko and father of Aelita, Mr. Franz Hopper," Sam introduced as a figure stepped out. There in the green turtle-neck sweater that Aelita remembered he went in, was Franz Hopper in the flesh. Without another moment, he ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Aelita," He whispered, "I've missed you so much." He took off his glasses to see the girl he raised. Aelita's eyes were wet with overjoyed tears.

"Is it really you, daddy?" she asked. Hopper only hugged her tighter.

"It is. I promise you now, Aelita. I will never leave you again until the day I die," Hopper said comfortingly.

"You did die, but now you're alive again," Aelita said.

"But how did you-"

"Did we NOT just go over this?!" Sissi interrupted Odd, "Basically, we brought a dead man to life." Aelita released her father and looked at Kiwi, Sissi, and Jeremy.

"Why did you tell me?" She asked curious.

"We want to surprise you. Sorry we hurt you by keeping it secret," Jeremy lower his head a bit. Aelita lifted his head and kissed him on the lips greatly surprising him.

"Don't be," She smiled.

"Hey! Don't we get hugs and kisses too?" Kiwi whined. Aelita giggled as she lightly kissed the head of Kiwi. Then she hugged Sissi.

"Thank you so much guys, but what about Platon?" She asked.

"We implanted a bug in both Xavier and your father to make sure that they won't be even touched by Platon," Sissi said almost menacingly. Aelita hugged her father again.

"Thank you guys so much. I don't know what to say," Aelita praised.

"Don't be. Just be glad that everyone's okay," Lion said waving it off. Xavier rested his hand on Lion's shoulder.

"She is very happy," Xavier observed.

"Yes, she is," Lion smiled, "Come on, guys, let's go to the Hermitage to celebrate."

* * *

The group had managed to clean up the house enough to look just like it did before Franz Hopper and Aelita went into Lyoko. Aslan and Leon made drinks and food to go around. Franz Hopper sat next to Aelita, always by her side. They were on the newly made piano while Hopper was playing 'Twinkle Little Star'. The rest of the gang were laughing it up about the missions that they came to over the years. Then Lion gave Odd a gift. Everyone crowded around to see it. It was a little box. Inside was a little slip with words on it. "What does it say?" They all asked.

"'YOU ARE A LION WARRIOR'" Odd said excitedly. He jumped up and down so excited. Then he hugged Lion, "Thank you, Lion."

"You're welcome," Lion said a little freaked out that Odd was hugging him, "But don't thank me. Thank her." Lion pointed to a figure coming into the house.

"Anthea," Franz Hopper realized in a gasping voice and both Aelita and him ran up to hug her. They all cried happy tears, "Finally, my family is back together."

"So what about the last portals?" Xavier asked.

"We have to destroy Platon through them. It's the only way we can finally end this once and for all," Lion said.

"We could blow up the core of Lyoko. That would shut the portals simultaneously," Sissi offered.

"But we need to destroy Platon in the real world. We can pinpoint his exact location using the portals that he's opened," Kiwi said.

"Then let's do it," Aelita said confidently. "It's time to finish the war that was started so long ago."

**to be continued. **


	26. End Game Plan

End Game Plan

* * *

"So," Lion said resting in his classroom chair, "Do you think you can make that virus?" They had just gone through his class and were now discussing their next plan.

"Maybe, but it won't destroy the place where Platon is. We're going to have to figure out where it is on earth," Sissi sighed messing with her hair.

"Where could you find the materials to find it?" Jeremy asked. Sissi shrugged.

"I don't know where but we're going to have to find it quickly if we're going to fight Platon," Sissi said.

"What we really need to focus on is figuring out where Platon is. That way we don't have to invent a virus. And then we can finally shutdown the computer," Aelita said. Both Jeremy and Sissi's face saddened. "What's the matter?"

"Well, it's just that last you guys shut the supercomputer down you guys separated. Like you were distant from each other. It's just that I don't want that to happen again," Sissi said sadly.

"You won't because when you guys graduate you'll be going to my college. It's reserved for Lion Warriors. And yes we hide it from your parents," Lion explained. "That way you can control your powers and pursue your dreams." The gang was so excited.

"But first we have to defeat Platon first," Sissi said. "But we're going to have to find a way to locate him." They entered Odd and Ulrich's room where they saw Kiwi jumping excitedly. "What's the occasion?" Sissi asked.

"I've just figured out how to find Platon in the real world," Kiwi announced. Everyone stood in shock. "We simply use the portals."

"Really?" Odd asked, "We can do that?" Kiwi nodded.

"The problem is that when you go in there, theirs no doubt going to be massive chaos there. It will be very well protected," the dog reminded. Odd scoffed with pride.

"When have we ever failed a mission?" Odd boasted.

"Um...you want a list?" Sissi retorted. Suddenly, all their watches beeped. Just then Yumi rushed in with William. "Ah there you two are. We were just talking about our plan to stop Platon."

"That's nice. But we've got a tiny problem," Yumi panted. There was a thud that shock the ground. It sounded like it was getting louder and louder. The team quickly got outside to see a massive 15-foot tall giant Kolossuss. Sissi glared at Yumi.

"You call this tiny?!" she exclaimed.

"No time to argue," Lion urged them, "Yumi, William, help me fight this thing. Sissi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd, you teleport to Lyoko. It will be faster. Now go!" They dialed their watches and slammed them down. Lion's fists burned flames as he heard the distant screams of frighten children. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall," Lion said to himself. He rocketed up to the Kolossuss's eye and repeatedly punched it.

"Will, give me a boost!" Yumi shouted. Will cupped his hands together and as Yumi ran towards him, he lifted her up. She airbended her way over to the sword part of the Kolossuss. It was covered with Krankerlots and blocks. "Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

"You have to be quick! The tower is about a mile away, bearing southeast," Kiwi instructed.

"We got it, mutt," Sissi replied.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that," Kiwi retorted. The team was zooming across the Desert sector when they screeched to a halt. "What's the matter?"

"Um...we got a new enemy," Odd said. There in front of them stood a creature with four legs with long metallic arms and a football shaped head. It was dusty tan all over and looked like it had no eyes. "What is that?"

"I have no idea," Kiwi said. Suddenly, the creature thrusted his arms into the ground and ground draggers were coming up from the ground at the team.

"Whoa! Uh, Kiwi? We're going to have to figure out how to destroy this thing and fast," Sissi said as she dodged the springing daggers. Kiwi looked for a weak spot.

"Attack it at the legs. That's its weak spot," Kiwi replied.

"Gotcha' Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted. Then Lion called.

"Kiwi?"

"Yes, Lion? Please tell me you have good news," Kiwi hoped.

"HA! No. The Kolossuss is coming your way so hurry up," Lion said calmly hanging up the phone.

"Um... guys?"

"We know, we heard," Ulrich sighed. He super-sprinted to the creature, and attacked the legs. It crippled to the floor. Then a sacklike thing stuck out of the creature. Ulrich hit it and the creature was destroyed.

"Nice one, now...GET TO THE TOWER!" Kiwi shouted as he felt the thumps of Kolossuss came closer and closer. Aelita rushed to the tower and deactivated the tower. "Whew! Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get going to the past, shall we?"

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

"I've got it," Sissi said as she was in her room with Jeremy and Lion. "I'll make a modified copy of Jeremy's multi-body program to destroy every last portal. But first we'll have to use the portal to location where Platon is. That means going through the portal."

"So, Next mission: Go through the portal," Jeremy concluded,"I'll figure out what I need to get through it unharmed. We may need to use some of the vehicles like the Skid."

"I'll go tell the others," Lion said as he disappeared.

**to be continued. **


	27. Final Battle

Final Battle

* * *

"So this is what we do," Lion explained, "We send a group into the portal. Sissi and Hopper have made a code to help us get from Lyoko straight into where ever we end up in. When we get in there, we just need to survive long enough for Sissi to figure out where the base is. Get it?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's go."

"Your mission starts in the Forest Sector," Sissi explained as they ran through the sector. "Get there and see what you find." Hiroki, Jonny, Kiwi, and Jeremy stayed behind. Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich drove in the Black Horse; Ulrich was driving. William and Lion rode along to the edge of the sector. They stopped behind a boulder as they neared the destination.

"Houston, we have a problem," William announced, "Looks like Platon prepared for this. He sent a whole armada." There before them looked like nothing but green tanks and Volkanoids, about 40 of them.

"The way I see it we have two options. One: we try to do a straight rush in and hope for the best. Two: we distract them," Odd suggested. Then Lion got an idea.

"How about we do both?" He said raising his eyebrows with a little smile, "Sissi, materialize the Straight liner for me. I got an idea." Soon, the jet was there and Lion got inside. He took off, shooting down about half of the monsters before the monsters started attacking. Then he led them off, making them follow him.

"Now's our chance," Ulrich shouted smashing the pedal to the floor. They drove right into the large portal. After the jet was destroyed, Lion came in after them. He stumbled on his landing. When he stood up, he could see the vehicle of the team, but no team.

"Hey, come over here," Yumi whispered behind a stack of metal gray containers. Lion ducked behind there before he was caught. The place looked like a huge metal airship hanger. The noise of robots and monsters big and small filled the whole place.

"Alright Sissi, we're in. Find out where we are now," Lion commanded.

"On it," Sissi replied. She went to work finding the location. "That's strange. The thing says you're not even on the map." The team was confused. "The place probably has a cloaking device that has it covered from satellite. Let me try again. Just hold tight and don't get devirtualized."

"Yeah, that might be hard to do," William said as their cover was blown. A little Kankerlot saw them and sounded the alarm. "RUN!" The team ran and ran throughout the entire factory dodging the lasers coming at them.

"We have another problem," Sissi said as Lion heard clattering over the speaker, "Looks like Platon sent us a little visitor. Jeremy, Hiroki, and Johnny are handling him, but he's a tough one," Sissi said as she looked at the controlled man throwing Hiroki.

"Hurry up and find out where we are," Lion shouted over the sound of lasers over head. He ducked behind a dark lane where he felt a hand. He spun around to see the rest of the team was there too. Lion quickly told the situation. Then they heard Sissi.

"Ugh! I can't figure where you guys are! Where on Earth are you Platon?" Sissi exclaimed.

"Earth, that's it! Sissi, expand your search out to the solar system, off of earth," Aelita said. Sissi quickly did so.

"Aelita you're a genius. I found you guys, you're actually in space! Alright, you guys can come back home now, I think the others aren't going to last," Sissi said.

"Okay, this is what we'll do," Lion said. Moments later, the team ran out and bolted for the portal.

"Don't let them get away," Shouted Platon on top of a cat walk. Lion turned back and shot a fire ball at the catwalk, knocking it down to the ground. They jumped through the portal and safely on to Lyoko where their vehicles were waiting.

"Great, now hurry! The tower is due West from your position," Sissi instructed. With that, they raced to the tower. Meanwhile, Jeremy was thrown into a wall. He picked up his glasses as the possessed man sinisterly cracked his knuckles. Jeremy threw a huge flame ball which the man easily deflected, but right after the flame ball Jeremy ran up to him and kicked him far across the room.

"That barely did a dent in you I suppose," Jeremy said as Hiroki and Johnny came to him. The man quickly got up. "Yep, knew it." Suddenly, the man regained controlled and fainted. The three drew a sigh of relief. "Whew! Glad that's over. Let's get back to the team." With that they rushed over to the elevator and went down.

"Nice job everyone," Sissi congratulated, "And now we know the location of Platon, but what to do?"

"Launch one more attack," Lion said a little sinisterly, "This is what we do." He explained his plan.

"Don't you think that's a little drastic?" Asked Odd, "I know that Platon's don't bad things but what you're suggesting is-"

"Evil," Ulrich completed.

"No," Aelita protested, "Lion's right. We need to do this. Otherwise Platon will get stronger than we can ever imagine. This needs to be done."

"I agree," Kiwi replied, "We must do this."

"Then get back into the scanners. We'll do this today so Platon's not looking. The originals go and the Lion Warriors stay here," Sissi instructed. Everyone went there positions. "We'll have to do this in Desert Sector to make it not suspicious. Get to a tower." Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy all raced to the tower. When they got there, there was trouble as always.

"Oh my," Odd stopped amazed. There before them was what seemed like a horde of Kolossusses, "Sissi are there any other towers we can go to? This one's full."

"No," Sissi said in dismay. Everyone looked at each other.

"There's absolutely no way we can do this," Yumi said balling her hands into fists.

"It's over. It's impossible," Jeremy sighed.

"No," Aelita said surprising everyone, "We thought getting me into the real world was impossible, we thought that getting that virus out of me was impossible, and we thought getting William and Xavier and defeating XANA was impossible. But we were able to do the impossible. Now here we are going far to save all that we love. If we give what we got then we'll make it through. Here we are like a star shining bright on the world today, to make evil go away. With the code Lyoko we can reset it all, we'll be there when people call for help, we'll stand real tall because we're stronger after all." The speech nearly sent Odd in tears. Sissi chuckled.

"You're just like your mother," She said.

"Wait, don't we still have our Lion powers here?" Yumi asked. Sissi confirmed that. "Then what are we waiting for?" Yumi said as she shook the ground knocking down two of the Kolossusses. "Let's do this!"

"For the last time: Banzai!" Odd shouted excitedly. They charged down the mountain, using all their powers to take down the giants. On Earth, the Lion team started to feel a shaking.

"That's not good," Xavier said. Everyone raced out side to see a huge giant sized Platon. The four brothers flew up there.

"What are you doing?" Lion demanded.

"If you're going to destroy me, I'll destroy you," Giant Platon said grabbing Xavier. Lion socked the giant in the face making him let go of Xavier. Leon, Lion, Aslan, and Xavier banded together.

"We are brothers, and you will not take us down," Lion replied. Hiroki, Johnny, William, and Sissi flew up behind them. Kiwi stood at controls. "Lion Warriors, ATTACK!"

Meanwhile, the Lyoko Warriors battled their way to the tower. "We're nearly there!" Ulrich panted. Then a Kolossusses jump in his way. Ulrich used triplicate and his endless pack of swords to bring the monster to his knees. "Aelita, get in the tower!"

"But-"

"Don't argue, go!" Aelita ran into the tower and quickly ascended. She touched the panel, the tower was shaking, her heart pounding but she had to go on. She completed the command. Kiwi quickly took control of the tower and used it to activate a big laser cannon in space. He launched the cannon straight at Platon's base and completely destroyed it with Platon in it.

"NOOOOO!" Screamed the giant Platon in the real world as he disappeared. All the monsters on Lyoko disappeared too. Aelita came out the tower to see all the Kolossusses gone and her friends cheering and celebrating. Jeremy ran up to her and kissed her as he picked her up into the air.

The war was over but there was one thing left to do.


	28. The End

The End

* * *

The whole team was in the Hermitage. They were celebrating their pants off. They just finally finished the whole thing, the whole war. Pink and Franz were dancing while Lion was playing the piano with Xavier on the violin. Milly, Hiroki, Odd, and William were all doing their impressions of Jeremy. Jeremy would be angry about it if he wasn't doing surprising impressive party tricks. Leon and Aslan were making the food and drinks along with Ulrich and Yumi who were messing up a little. Sissi was petting Kiwi in the corner. It's funny how many people are joyous at a guy's funeral. Johnny sat at another corner enjoying the scene before him. Tamiya came up to him and sat beside him. "You seem happy," she said.

"The war is done. Now I can finally get on with my life, my normal life. It's going to be an interesting change, but welcomed all the same," Johnny looked at Tamiya. "Thanks."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For just being with me. I think I would have been down through all of this," Johnny said.

"And not be able to get Yumi to do the bet?" Tamiya joked.

"That too," Johnny chuckled, "Hey, Tamiya, I what to show you something to show my true appreciation." He said this, leading her to a private corner of the room.

"What is it?" Tamiya questioned. Johnny quickly kissed her on the cheek. Tamiya froze.

"I like you," Johnny whispered nervously. Tamiya then kissed him on the lips.

"I like you too," she smiled. They went back into the room with the party just as Lion was making an announcement.

"Attention everyone. I'd like to say something. Now, we all know the story of this journey we just ended. A man makes a machine that imprison a brother and creates a virus that we defeat. But it's only through struggle, heartache, training, laughter, joy, surprise, and perseverance. And somewhat dumb luck. However, we made it. We banded together, made unlikely allies, found new discoveries, became closer friends, and now we have bond that transcends time and space itself. This whole thing was tough on everyone. But we made it. We actually made it, and I want to congratulate you guys for your work and your guts. I thank you guys. You guys are truly the Lions of Lyoko," he stated clapping as the others did likewise. Aelita ran up to Lion and hugged him.

"Thanks for everything, Lion," She said.

"Alright, let's get this party started," Samantha said kissing Odd on the cheek. Odd tripped up and fell down. Everyone laughed. So the war had finally ended. Franz Hopper completely destroyed Lyoko so no one could use it to do evil. So now finally ended the tale of the Lions of Lyoko.

**The End**


End file.
